Percabeth One-shots
by Bibli0philiA
Summary: A collection of one-shots from both, Annabeth's and Percy's point of view, filled with a combination of smut and fluff.
1. Drabble 1

**Title:** Storm scares

 **Summary:** Annabeth Chase has a fear of storms and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, decides to distract her in a steamy way. In a cozy pillow fort of all places.

 **Ratings:** NC- 17

 **Author's note:** Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

Annabeth Chase was laying in her boyfriend's bed early one morning. They had just started dating a few weeks before and couldn't get enough of one another, so much so that he invited her to his apartment -his roommates were away to their parents for the weekend. Of course she happily agreed when finding out about being alone with her boyfriend for a few days. Percy had even revealed the night before that he loved her. After regaining her composure, the blond returned the sweet confession by telling him, she felt the same way.

Really cliche, she knows.

A giant clap of thunder broke Annabeth out of her thoughts, making the young woman jump. She absolutely hated thunder and had since she was a kid. The blond scooted closer to her boyfriend and hoped the storm would pass soon. No such luck. Every clap of thunder made her inch closer and closer into his warm body until a particularly loud boom made her climb on top of him, waking the blonde up.

Percy Jackson was sleeping soundly for the first time in months. College for the son of Poseidon was like killing a Minotaur; ain't easy. Endless assignments, essays and upcoming tests to study for is causing him to pull on an all-nighter and it's finally taking it's toll on him. Unlike his girlfriend, he wasn't the biggest fan of school. Several years ago, he vowed to never let go of his rebellious act but then he entered college life and it was something...entirely different. For example, in high school you would be fussing on about following the latest fashion trends or struggling to fit in with different cliques and _squads_. But in college, you do not recognize ninety percent of the people there and honestly, nobody judges you for wearing sweatpants to class. Furthermore, you have to work your butt off if you want to get a decent grade in college- especially if your professor is a pain in the ass. There are no introductions on the first day, the only thing you'll be introduced to is the list of assignments you have to complete throughout the semester.

His peaceful slumber got disturbed though.

It could all be attributed to the 5' 7 blond currently curled up in his bed, and his heart. He still had to pinch himself to make sure that she was real, that they were actually together. A few nights before, Annabeth had given herself to him in every way imaginable, including something he would treasure forever. Her virginity. The brunette was still humbled at the fact that she had given him something so precious, that she trusted him enough to let him deflower her. And he'd spend the rest of their lives showing her just how much she meant to him. A heavy pressure on his chest finally roused him from his slumber, surprised to see his girlfriend was the cause. She was shaking, obviously scared, which made him frown.

"Annabeth, what's wrong babe?" Percy asked softly, his hand rubbing her back.

"Storm." she whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You don't like storms? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Well it's a humiliating fact to tell your boyfriend who you have just started dating for a couple weeks. I'm 19 years old and scared of thunders." Annabeth replied.

"No it's not, it's actually kind of cute. Besides, everyone is afraid of _something_." Percy softly reassured his girlfriend while continuing rubbing her back and right arm. "I'll tell you something, I'm afraid of clowns." He whispered lowly.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, really. I love you." Percy said.

"I love you too." Annabeth responded, kissing her boyfriend deeply, cupping his scruffy cheek in her hand. His hand went to her curly blond hair and grabbed a handful of it.

Percy finally stopped the kiss, an idea hitting him, one he hoped would take her mind off the storm. "Stay here babe, I'll be right back." he said, giving her a quick peck before jumping off the bed and exiting his bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Annabeth lay sprawled on her boyfriend's big bed, wondering what in the world the black haired son of Poseidon was up to when he finally reappeared. Percy easily scooped her into his arms and carried the petite blond into the living room before setting her down.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Aw, Percy.." she trailed off, completely amazed.

In the middle of the room, Percy had assembled a sheet fort, complete with a mountain of pillows inside and a couple of fluffy blanket spread out on the floor. "This is so sweet. Thank you!" Annabeth exclaimed happily, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"I'm only getting started. Get in." Percy urged, stepping inside and tugging on her hand- encouraging her to come inside the warm and cozy fort.

Percy sat down and pulled Annabeth into his lap, her straddling his thighs. He kissed her with a fiery passion as his hands went up and down her back. Her hands rubbed his chest as the kiss got hotter and hotter. His hands settled on her ass, pulling her down to feel how aroused he was. Finally the embrace was broken as his girlfriend slid his shirt up and off his upper body, tossing it out the little opening. His hand grasped a fistful of Annabeth's loose tank top, it was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed to not rip it off her body like a caveman. Annabeth -playing the role of an awesome girlfriend- immediately sensed his dilemma and whispered in his ear "Go ahead, you know you want to.." Percy growled and tore it to shreds, throwing the tattered pieces aside. She looked in his sky blue eyes and saw something she'd never seen before but somehow knew what it was, despite being inexperienced. A look of sheer primal lust. He needed to have her, to claim her as his. And she was happy to allow him, the thought sending shivers up and down her spine. "Take me again, make me yours." Annabeth murmured. After her words sank into him, she found herself laying flat on her back.

It was as if she read his mind. Percy needed to have her, a deep almost animalistic part of him was screaming that he had to claim her. When he realized what she murmured, it was like a switch flipped.

' _Mine_.' he thought ' _All mine._.'

Annabeth's back was flush against the soft blanket underneath with Percy hovering above her, puffs from his ragged breathing blowing gently on her face, his eyes gazing into hers searching for any signs of apprehension. Finally his lips went to her neck and her the weak spot near her collarbone, his mouth suckling on the flesh, leaving a mark behind. He raised up and lowered his lips to hers, kissing her with all the love he had while his hand went to her panties and tore them off as well. She reached for his shorts, managing to push them down and off. Percy kissed back down to her neck, going down to her breasts, taking her erect nipples into his eager mouth and bringing them to peak with his tongue. His big hand reached between them, running up her warm heat, groaning when he found she was soaking wet for him.

"Is all that because if me?" he asked huskily.

"Of course. It's all yours." Annabeth responded.

Percy maneuvered himself so he was astride her waist and asked "Can I make you mine again?"

"Gods, please.." she breathed.

Smiling at her answer, Percy reached back between them and guided himself inside her carefully. He might have a searing need to claim her but would never forgive himself if he hurt her. After he was fully buried inside her, Percy struggled to stay stationary to make sure she adjusted to him. He held her hands with his, intertwining their fingers together, and held them above her head, kissing his girlfriend while she adjusted to his length. Annabeth rocked her hips to his when she was ready and he said. "Wrap your legs around me babe." She did as he requested and Percy groaned when he slid impossibly deeper. "Yeah, tell me if it feels uncomfortable." Before moving within her at a slow pace. A few minutes later, Annabeth urge him to go faster by bucking her hips up to his.

Unable to deny her request, he steadily increased the pace, thrusting a little harder as well. Percy leaned down and kissed her neck, burying his face there, groaning while they moved as one, never feeling so connected emotionally to one person before. She started moaning as her body tightened around him, trying to fight her release back, wanting this to last forever. "Let go for me Babe. Now." Percy demanded, knowing she was close. Annabeth whimpered his name as she reached the top of her ecstasy, her nails scraping down his back- probably leaving red scratches. Her body trembling beneath his. " _Mine_." Percy groaned as he reached his orgasm, collapsing on top of his much smaller girlfriend.

They lay there for a while recovering, until Annabeth pat his left shoulder blade- signalling that his weight is suffocating her. Percy managed to get up and slip out of her body. "I'm sorry babe." he apologized.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." she replied.

"Come on, back to bed." The black haired son of Poseidon said, picking her up and taking the blond back to his bedroom.

"I can walk you know." She teased.

"I'm aware, but I like carrying you." he replied, setting her down on the soft bed. "You need to eat more, your so light."

"Weirdo." Annabeth joked, poking his abs.

"Well that means you love weirdos since your dating me." Percy joked back.

"You're _my_ weirdo." the blond said, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you too." he replied, pulling her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Thank you so much for this morning baby. No one has ever done anything that sweet for me. You're nice, I think I'll be keeping you around for a while." Annabeth praised him.

"You better 'cause I'm not planning to let go anytime soon. You're mine." He remarked, tickling her sides.

Annabeth giggled. "Possessive dick."

"Get used to it babe. Now, as much as I _love_ to continue holding a conversation with my dear girlfriend, but unfortunately I have some sleep to catch up. So, I suggest we take a nap." Percy told his girlfriend while rubbing her back.

"Okay, yeah, sure." she mumbled.

He kept rubbing her back, relaxing the blond until he heard her steady, soft snoring. With that sound, Percy followed her, holding her tight.

* * *

 **I'm currently taking in any prompts involving either Percabeth or Jeyna. So, if you have any ideas, feel free to notify me.**

 **~Tori**


	2. Drabble 2

**Summary: It's Percy Jackson's nineteenth birthday and his girlfriend has a surprise hidden up her sleeve.**

 **Ratings: NC- 17**

 **Authors' note: I've transformed this story into a series of one-shots because I couldn't think of a suitable title, so I apologize if you do not like the concept.**

 **ObeliskX** **requested a Percabeth story where Annabeth is a dominant female that often takes control during sex. So, here you go and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The timid sound of a lock clicking into place rang throughout the silent apartment, followed by the sigh's of relief coming from the two demigods leaning against the front door.

Annabeth Chase turned her head to the right to peek at her knackered boyfriend. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and his left hand holding riptide in pen form.

"Out of all the times a pack of hellhounds could attack us, they just _had_ to choose our anniversary."

Percy slowly peeled his eyes open and glanced at her with half lidded eyes. "And my nineteenth birthday."

"How was I suppose to fight when I'm wearing a dress?"

"Well speak for yourself, I have my fancy shoes on!" Percy protested childishly.

I rolled my eyes before walking ahead while tugging his hand. "Whatever, let's just forget it and _you_ have to take a shower," She stated matter of factly.

"Why me?"

"Because I don't want monster dust littering my precious carpets," She remarked as she walked into the closet and tossed a white towel at him. "Shower, _now_!" She commanded sternly.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Percy said as he shut the bathroom door. He immediately turned on the water and began stripping off his clothes before getting into the steaming hot shower- excited to remove all the gunk from his body.

He closed his eyes as the water warmed him up, lathering up his jet black hair with shampoo as he thought about how he was going to make up for their ruined date. They haven't even reached the fancy restaurant yet!

Minutes passed and he heard the bathroom door open as Annabeth stepped inside. He figured she was just going to take off her makeup or something because it was unusual for her to shower with him. She always complained that he liked the water too hot and that he hogged it all and she got cold. Needless to say, he was surprised to hear her disrobing. He heard a small clink on the top of the toilet tank right before she pulled back the shower curtain back and stepped inside, evading the confined space.

He raised an eyebrow at her as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. "Couldn't wait for your turn, babe?"

She narrowed her gaze as she stepped closer to him while pouring body wash on a blue loofah "Shut up, I feel like a pile of crap with all the sticky monster slime stuck to my body." She stood in front of him and slung an arm around his neck. "Besides, I wanna give you, your birthday present."

He wrapped his arms around her naked waist. "What do you have planned?"

"That's for me know and for you to find out later ." She said kissing his nose before letting go of him but he refused so he pulled her back towards him.

"C'mon, tell me what it is." He murmured against the skin on her collarbone.

She sighed, setting her palms on his toned arms. " I was planning something, but if you're so damn impatient I guess I could compromise."

"Mmm…" he murmured against her shoulder, he actually knew exactly what is birthday present is. Her hand slid down his side and palmed his hardening cock. Her talented fingers had no trouble coaxing his cock to life as she cradled his sac and stroked his shaft with her soap-slicked hand, and her touch was like silk, caressing every inch of skin she could find down there and awakening a flame of arousal in his loins.

"Since it's your birthday, I'm driving tonight."

"If that's what you want, babe," He said as he relaxed, leaning into the tiled wall behind him, all too pleased to let her take the reins again.

She chuckled softly, lips closing over the center of his chest. Her tongue was so much hotter than the water as she made her way up to his collarbone, tonguing over the shallow hills and valleys until she arrived at my neck, where she began placing open-mouthed kisses over his throbbing pulse. He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes to enjoy his girlfriend more freely. Her hand was now running up and down his fully erect shaft at a slow and sensuous pace. Every stroke was like heaven itself, and the water gliding down their bodies was beginning to feel hotter with every second, like his desire coming to a slow boiling point. As her hot lips lapped against his neck, he could only imagine them on his cock instead, burning fiery trails from the tip all the way down to his balls.

 _Fuck…_

He was so lost in her slow but deliberate rhythm that he didn't notice her reach past the shower curtain to grab whatever it was that had clinked on the toilet earlier. He didn't notice till she grasped his wrists and slapped a set of handcuffs on them. As he opened his mouth in surprise, she raised his arms over his head and hooked the cuffs to the shower head above him.

He felt like an idiot when realization dawned on him that he was probably the only man in the world that allows for such a thing to be done. He could have unhooked it himself, but knowing how malicious Annabeth can be, who literally had him by the balls, would stop her actions and leave him feeling hot and bothered. But he still watched, however, as she descended to her knees and began planting open mouthed kisses at the base of his cock.

"Shit." He breathed as she dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft and swept it over the tip.

"Mmm…" she hummed against him, subtle vibrations teasing him as she continued to lavish him with her tongue. "You have no idea...how long I have been waiting to do this."

I groaned at her words, hips gravitating toward her mouth.

"You want this pretty bad, don't you?" He answered her with another moan as she slowly pushed his cock against his belly and tongued his sac. He grit his teeth and tugged at the cuffs, eager to feel her swallow him like she has done a couple times before.

She looked up at him, hand still pressing his erection to his belly, dragging her tongue up his sac. "Well?" She said innocently. He looked down to her questioningly, seeing the seduction in her eyes. "Do you want it, handsome?" She took another taste.

"Yeah..." He said slowly, holding himself in check as she continued to tease him ruthlessly.

She smirked and in another second that hot mouth of hers was all over him. She didn't hold back, placing one hand on his hip -tracing random patterns over his hipbone- and wrapping the other around his shaft. He didn't struggle, even if receiving oral sex with his arms stretched high in the air was sort of awkward. Her mouth just felt _so damn good_.

"That's it… just like that babe…"

He tilted his head back and moaned towards the ceiling, water splashing in his face as the tension in his groin built up to a boil, threatening to overflow at any second. Annabeth knew he was close when his arms tensed in the cuffs and he couldn't keep himself quiet

"Fuck!" He growled, arching his back and tensing his arms in the cuffs. "Fuck, Annabeth… I'm almost there… shit!"

And of course, she chose that exact moment to stop. He whined and twitched, stumbling on the precipice of his orgasm and biting his lip, panting in frustration. He slacked against the cuffs and they dug into his wrists- doesn't hurt but it probably would leave an indent on his skin. He looked down to see her standing, and he wondered what else she had in mind for him.

Annabeth gave me a small smile- the sexy one that drives him over the edge- before she turned and picked the discarded shower puff up. She began cleaning herself as if he wasn't even present.

He squirmed in the cuffs, eager to feel her touch again. She ignored him, avoiding his questioning eyes as she began to clean herself. She dragged the soapy shower puff over her arms, slowly, one by one. He figured she was doing this to tease him, to back him off of his orgasm so she could drag it out and have her fun. He stilled himself, taking a deep breath. She would be done eventually. He just had to wait it out.

But goddamn, it was hard when having a boner.

She moved down, between her breasts and onward to her belly, where she rubbed the puff around in slow circles while she closed her eyes, enjoying herself. Inch by inch, she moved it up to her left breast, washing it with slow and deliberate motions. Her other hand came up as well, rubbing her other breast sensuously. Her skin was slicked with white foam and her hand slid smoothly over it, pushing away the frothy suds that hid her pert nipple from his vision. She groaned and bit her lip as she pinched it between her fingers, rolling it gently. Her other hand dropped the shower puff and she slid her slender hand palm-down over her belly and directly to her mound. Soon she was moaning and writhing as she pleasured herself, fingers slipping down into her wet slit and rubbing her clit in frantic circles.

He felt myself straining against the cuffs again, almost in a subconscious reaction to his desire for her. His cock absolutely _ached_ to be inside her tight little cave. She looked as though she meant to get herself off, right here in front of him, while he couldn't do a damn thing about it except watch. Her fingers began moving at a more frantic pace and just as he thought she was about to reach her peak, she lifted her gaze to his, licking her lips as she pleasured herself. His heart jumped while his cock twitched due to arousal.

"Annabeth…" he groaned, yanking brutally at the cuffs. Fuck she was hot, what he wouldn't do to have his hands on that body, his fingers inside her, his mouth pleasuring her.

And then she stopped. Dropped their heated stare and stopped, as though nothing had happened. Her composure was back in an instant and she turned her back to him, bending elegantly to pick up the ditched shower puff. He worked once again to get himself under control as she began to clean her legs. He slowed his ragged breathing and leaned back against the wall. All he could see at this angle was her back and her bottom, glistening with water and soap. Shadowed between her legs, he could just barely see her neatly trimmed sex peeking out. Had he not been chained up, he would have driven home right there, right into that tight heat. He fought to keep his breathing in check, reminding himself that she would finish her torture soon enough and that maybe she would reward him for good composure.

Soon enough, after turning to face him and washing her hair, unbound breasts swaying as her raised arms worked her scalp; she looked at him once again.

"Oh! I must have completely forgotten you were there!" she said, feigning innocence with a mischievous smirk. "How terribly rude of me… I guess it's your turn now hmm?" She stepped closer to him and pressed her body to mine.

He hissed at the contact, his erection pressed against her thigh. He pressed himself into her and internally cheered as she dragged her hands down his sides.

She started to wash him then, continuing her mean little game. He didn't complain as she ran her hands over his broad shoulders and across his chest. At least now he was getting some love. He ground his hips slowly against her, reveling in the tiny electric sensations her slick skin provided.

She washed the tendrils of suds away and kissed a trail in their wake, stroking his skin with her hands. More than once, she teasingly went close to his erection, sometimes taking a moment to stroke it firmly with her hand, making him gasp at the sudden contact before she pulled away and resumed her task. She kissed her way down to his belly and in moments, her face was at eye level with his cock. She looked up at him, his eyes fixated on her in anticipation, wanting to see her taste him again, to see her mouth envelop his cock.

"That's it, baby…" He sighed, attempting to urge her on without making it obvious that he is begging for it. But she only smirked, kissed the tip and stood back up.

"I'm far from done with you, handsome. And you're not allowed to come until I say so." She smiled cutely at him and took his cock lightly in her hand. Her words made him itch with need. "I think you're pretty clean. Are you ready for the bedroom?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. Apparently, letting her drive was a bad idea. Well for him, she seems to thoroughly enjoy his misery.

"Alright then." She turned off the water and gently coaxed his cuffed arms from off the shower head. He stretched them as much as he could as she led him out of the shower by the cuff chain. She toweled him off, careful to not allow him to touch her, and wrapped a towel around herself before leading him into the bedroom.

She released her grip on the cuffs and closed the bathroom door.

She doesn't let him talk anymore when she launched herself at his fully naked body, her lips attaching to his. Our chests crash as our mouths do, our tongues sliding past one another in a passionate kiss. She has got him pressed up against the door within seconds, our hips moving against each other. He sucks on her lower lip, mumbling, "Happy Anniversary, babe."

She grinned, hands going from his neck to his damp hair, getting tangled in it. Percy, taking advantage of his freedom, uses both of his chained hands to unravel the towel and letting the material fall between them.

She suddenly released him and jutted her finger towards the king sized bed stationed in the middle of our bedroom, "Get on the bed."

He glanced at her warily, but complied, sitting awkwardly on the bed with his hands enchained before him.

She had produced a key as his back was turned, and his eyes lit up at the prospect of finally being able to touch her. "Lie on your back," she commanded, and he did so.

She knelt beside him on the bed and he gasped when she gave my manhood a few firm strokes as it flagged in the cool air. He held out his hands hesitantly, hoping she would unlock him finally. Surprisingly, she pressed her breasts into them, climbing atop of him and straddling his stomach as he smirked and started to play along, momentarily forgetting about his unattended needs.

Oh her breasts were _perfect._ Just the right size to fit into his hands, full but not too perky. He gave them a gentle squeeze and rolled her nipple in his hands before he flicked his thumbs over them lightly. Her startled gasp spurred him on and he rolled them between his fingers, squeezing them and pulling them _just_ enough to make her moan. The sound made his cock _ache_ and he wished desperately he could grind it onto her sex, but he focused his attention on her as she pulled a pillow beneath his head and pushed her chest to my face, inviting him to take one of those succulent nipples into his mouth.

"Fuck, you taste delicious," He murmured, his face pressed to her chest.

She sits up straight, giving him a look to stay still. She trailed a slender finger down his chest and paused on his abs. She made eye contact with him, grinding into him once more as she moved her hands to trace his six pack abs. Percy's mouth parts, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips. She smirk, pressing her body against his to hiss into his ear. "Stay still. You have to watch. I know you've been waiting all week to do this. Don't ruin it."

He rapidly nods his head, "'Kay, just...get with it."

"Patience Jackson."

She slowly ground her sex on his belly. She suddenly shifted, and much to his delight, positioned herself on his cock, grinding on it like her life depended on it. He could tell she was losing herself and gods, her wet slit felt so good as her nether lips enfolded his erection ever so slightly as it slid between them. He bucked up into her, half hoping he would bring her to climax and half hoping she would get on with it and just fuck him already before he lost his goddamn sanity from her endless teasing. He flicked his tongue over her nipples and pulled on them feverishly, grasping them tightly, albeit slightly awkwardly in his cuffed hands.

Her face was flushed and she was panting and moaning. Once more, he was convinced she was almost there. But she stopped. Once more, she regained her composure. He growled at the loss of contact and grasped desperately for her waist, but she caught his wandering hands.

He groaned. "Quit teasing…"

Glaring at her, he bit his tongue to keep from begging. She wanted to hear it, he could tell. But there was no way, not after all of her teasing antics. But despite the torment, He couldn't remember a single moment where he was this aroused. He absolutely could not hold himself still, and he squirmed as though somehow he could give himself the friction he desperately needed. He couldn't take his eyes from her amazing body, the light blush across her chest and the swollen lips of her sex, her clit poking out just so from between them. Her disheveled state made his cock twitch uncomfortably. He had to get his hands on that body…

She winked cheekily at him, eyeing him like a hungry animal as she swiftly pulled his arms over his head and scooted him up toward the headboard, resituating the pillow below his head. At least, she gave him one small comfort.

A few clicks later and she had unlocked one cuff and pulled it around one of the decorative vertical pillars in their headboard, snapping it down on his wrist again. He laid there, completely bare and exposed as she stood back to observe him.

"Hold up. I forgot something," she said simply as she turned and walked to the door, casually grabbing her robe on the way out.

He sagged. Seriously? Get him all worked up and just leave him here? He wasn't just horny, he was pissed too.

Pissed off and horny as hell. He took a deep, calming breath and began thinking of how he was going to escape the cuffs. It seemed she took the key with her, and he doubts she would have left a spare anywhere in reach. He fiddled with the small wood pillar he was anchored to, testing it to see if it could possibly be unscrewed. Seemed it was glued pretty solid, so he began yanking on it, but the angle was weird and he didn't have enough leverage to break it. His head rapidly filled with thoughts of all the things he was going to do to her when he got out, taking her completely by surprise.

He took a deep, calming breath and began thinking of how he was going to escape the cuffs. It seemed she took the key with her, and he doubts she would have left a spare anywhere in reach. He fiddled with the small wood pillar he was anchored to, testing it to see if it could possibly be unscrewed. Seemed it was glued pretty solidly, so he began yanking on it, but the angle was weird and he didn't have enough leverage to break it. All the while his head swimming with thoughts of all the things he was going to do to her when he got out, taking her completely by surprise.

Just as he began adjusting his weight and turning himself around to get better leverage, the door creaked opened. He quickly repositioned himself and laid complacently on the bed. She seemed to take no notice as she approached the bed, carelessly shedding her robe as she produced something from her pocket.

It appeared to be a simple black ring, made of leather, not quite a half inch thick with a diameter wide enough to fit his wrist snugly. It looked like a bracelet, actually. It had snaps to hold it together, and had he not been restrained already, he would have thought it was a wrist shackle. He had no idea how she planned to use it. He gazed at her suspiciously as she held it up before him.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"Doesn't look like anything special," He replied, feigning disinterest. If he was being honest, he was more interested in eyeballing certain parts of her body than the mystery object she was holding.

"Oh, it's special alright. You'll see."

His lips set into a thin line at her words, but otherwise, I pretended not to care.

"Close your eyes, Jackson."

He did as she asked, and felt her cover my eyes with the wide band that tied her robe. She secured it behind his head and he was now completely blinded. His demigod senses were on high alert as she trailed her fingertips down his chest, over his stomach, and down his shaft. She lingered there for a moment, drawing a light hiss from the back of his throat before she drew away.

Goddammit, _not again_...

Moments later, her hand returned, this time clutching his shaft in full. She climbed up on the bed and balanced herself. He bucked lightly into her hand and she didn't stop him, but he faltered when he felt her slip something odd over his cock. From the lack of rubber, he definitely knew it was not a condom.

What was she…?

She pushed it down to the base and, gently, taking care not to hurt his genitals, looped it around behind his sac and above his cock, clasping it together. It suddenly clicked.

That ring she was holding… was a fucking _cock ring_ , of all things.

It sat snugly around his package, squeezing him firmly but not till it's making me uncomfortable. He could feel his cock getting tensed, taut and rigid from that simple ring. It felt weird and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He almost wished he could have seen how ridiculous it looked, but dislodging the blindfold proved to be more difficult than he anticipated. She chuckled quietly, crawling up and placing her face near his ear.

"How does that feel, handsome?" she whispered in his ear. "Looks awfully nice on you. Makes it look even bigger… I can't wait to fill myself with it." Her words were like fire. She flicked her tongue out and caressed his earlobe, drawing it into her mouth and sucking gently. The sensation traveled straight to his groin and he squirmed as she sighed softly into his ear- her hot breath causing goose bumps to rise.

She rubbed his stomach in slow circles, traveling lower and lower while her tongue was ever active on his ear. She breathed and gasped into it, making him writhe almost involuntarily. Her hand was on his inner thigh now, sliding between his open thighs and cupping his ball sack. He tensed as she touched him, cradling him and massaging him _ever_ so lightly, traveling up to his shaft and caressing it with her fingertips, teasingly. He bit is lip and groaned. His hips moved against her hand, his body undulating with each breath he struggled to take against her hot tongue, whispering to him all the things she wanted to do to him, whispering how wet she was… how much she wanted him...

Every single nerve in his body was on fire, every light caress was like an electric shock. Her clever hands revealed all of his most sensitive spots, unraveling him like ribbons with every touch of her fingertips. He was barely even aware that he was crying out, more vocal than he had ever been, as he thrashed and pulled against his restraints.

 _He needed_ her, needed to touch her, needed to _fuck_ her aimlessly and make her scream and cry his name over and over until nothing made sense anymore.

"Annabeth… please…" He pleaded. The words passed his lips before he even realized he was thinking them. "Baby...I really need you..."

"You'll need it when I'm good and ready for you to need it, babe," she murmured into his ear, taking firm hold of his erection and pumping it vigorously. The sensation was too much that he narrowly can comprehend what she was saying.

His mouth fell open and he let loose a throaty moan. It felt so good it almost hurt, and for the first time that night she claimed his lips. Every sound he made was lost to her mouth as she jerked furiously at his hardness. There was no way he was going to be able to last through this. Her tongue mingled with his and he was lost in pleasure.

"Fuck, Anna…" He huffed onto her lips. "Baby I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

She stopped.

 _Again._

" _Fuck!_ " He wrenched fiercely at the cuffs, ignoring the pain as they dug into his wrists. His eyes snapped open and he cursed, having forgotten about the fucking blindfold. He wished he could tear out of the damn things, wished he had never allowed her to take control of the situation. She grasped his jaw in her slender hand and kissed him passionately as she straddled his stomach. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest as he continued to strain fruitlessly and it only made him want her more. His cock almost hurt with need.

"Before I let you come tonight, there are two things you need to do for me," she whispered breathlessly against his lips. Her kiss did not pause. "First, you need to get me off. That shouldn't be such a problem for you, hmm?" She did not allow him to answer as her tongue invaded his mouth. "Second, you need to _beg._ Beg for me to fuck you, beg for me to put that thick cock in me… beg for me to let you come. Do you understand?"

This time, she allowed him to speak. He tried to collect himself. He loathed the idea of begging, but he'd already caught himself doing it before. "And what makes you think I'm going to beg for you?"

"You'll beg, or I'll leave you here just the way you are, hot and horny with no way get off."

He leaned his head back to look at her, regardless of the blindfold, he was dumbfounded. There was no way she would do that.

"Don't tempt me, handsome. You'll beg. Or I'll go. Understood?"

He didn't want to take that chance. "…understood."

She leaned down to his ear, her voice low and dark. "Now, tell me how much you want to eat me out."

He shivered. Damn her for knowing how sensitive my ears were. She was impossible to resist. The thought of tasting her, warm and soft and wet, slippery with her own need… oh god did he wants this.

"So bad. I want it so bad, baby."

"How bad?"

He chews his lip. "I want to eat you out so fucking bad…"

"And?"

Squeezed his eyes shut, wishing to hell she wasn't so good at this. He took a deep breath. "…I want to slide my fingers deep inside you…" He whispered. "…I want to feel how wet you are… and finger fucks you while I drag my tongue over your clit… over and over… wild and hot… until you come for me."

She moaned quietly into his ear and he shuddered again. She was clearly enjoying this. "Tell me more…"

"I want to make you hot, make you squirm…" He panted, unable to believe the words coming from his _own_ mouth, "Make you call my name again and again as you come, unable to even think…"

"That's it, Jackson." Her voice was breathy with need. His words were working her good. "That's what I like to hear."

And before he knew it, she was straddling his face, her warm mound pressed to his lips which he opened immediately to her body. The scent of her, the feel of her heat was intoxicating and he didn't hesitate. He ran his tongue up her soaking wet slit, parting it slightly as he sought out her clit. Impatient, she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed it to her. He all but attacked her full force, caressing her folds with his lips, flicking her clit with his tongue. Above him, she threw her head back and cried out, already insane with want as she finally let her defenses down, unleashing her desires in a verbal torrent. Her other hand fumbled at his wrists and she did her best to steady herself as she unlocked one of them, quickly snapping the empty cuff to the headboard.

In the span of three years in their relationship, he knew exactly what she wanted and he was all too happy to reach for her, stroking her entrance with two fingers before he pushed past her lips and into her hot walls. Holy shit she was wet.

Holy fucking shit.

With the assistance of his fingers, it wasn't hard at finding her G-spot and he frantically pressed against it, thrusting his fingers in and out first slowly, and then faster, picking up the pace to match the pace at which he lavished her clit. She gasped as he fucked her with his hand, hitting her in exactly the right spot every time, his name ripping from her throat in such a feral tone it set his loins on fire.

That simple black ring she had slipped over his package did nothing but intensify his need, his cock was positively engorged and throbbing so bad he thought he would go insane if she didn't get him off soon. It was motivating enough to keep the pace on his fingers and mouth, to keep the sounds falling from her lips, and fuck, she turned him on so bad.

He took heart in knowing that if he just played her game a bit longer if he just gave her what she wanted, she would give him what he wanted, _desperately_. He enclosed his lips around her clit and flicked it in earnest as she ground into him. She was close. Any second now…

"Oh… god… _Percy_ … _Baby..._ " she groaned, going stiff against him, fingers tangling and pulling in his hair. He didn't care, though.

In just a few minutes, it would be his turn. He continued to tease her until her hand clenched against his head and she shuddered in silent protest for him to stop. He relaxed against the pillow and did his best to wait patiently for her to come down from her high. Not wasting a second, she tiredly replaced the cuffs on his free arm.

Panting hard against him, her composure regained quickly as she slid back down to straddle his abdomen. Gently, she wiped her cum off his jaw. He peered up at her, allowing the tiniest bit of affectionate desire show through in his eyes. She dismounted his and positioned herself between his legs, tracing her fingers over the leather strap encircling his cock and balls.

"Did I mention yet how much I love the way this looks on you? You should wear it all the time. Especially when you're naked." He didn't reply, so she continued. "I love how it makes you stand so much taller, so much prouder, so much more… delicious. Does it feel good?"

He was unsure how to answer her. He supposed he enjoyed the way it intensified his desire for her.

"Tell me, handsome. Does it feel good?" She gave the ring a gentle squeeze. "If you're not interested, I could just leave you be."

"It feels… it feels good," He reluctantly sighed.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "Good. Now tell me… how does this feel?" She placed a hand on him and began to gently pump my erection. Goddamn her for knowing him so well, for realizing how much he loved it when she touched him like that.

He breathed a sigh of pleasure. "Yes…"

"And this…?" She ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip.

"Oh my god yes…"

"Tell me, Percy, how bad do you want me right now?"

"Annabeth, please…"

"Tell me."

"Bad…"

"I'm not convinced."

"Annabeth… baby… I want you so bad it hurts…" He implored, wanting desperately for her torture to just end already. He was lax in the restraints, both physically and emotionally drained from struggling.

"Mmm… that's more like it. Do you want me to fuck you?" She took the head into her mouth.

"Ahh..mm… yes…" He hissed and rolled his hips against her.

"I bet you do…" she murmured. "You want me on top of you, teasing you with my heat…"

"Annabeth…"

"You want it so bad you can almost feel it happening… the tip of your cock pushing into me…"

"God, yes…"

She crawled back over him, her sex hovering just inches above his aching manhood as she captured his lips with her own.

"Beg for it," she whispered into his mouth.

"Please, Annabeth… please fuck me," He felt like a mindless robot, chanting words to her as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth.

" _Beg_ ," she commanded.

"I need you so badly right now… I need you so bad it's driving me insane… _please_ …"

She only chuckled against him, dipping her hips just enough to brush his length with her sex.

"Fuck, baby… I…"

He stuttered as his emotions and desires consumed him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. Any moment and he were going to lose it and explode.

"Please, Annabeth… I'll do whatever you want," He whimpered. "Please fuck me… I need this…" He closed his eyes as she kissed her way from his mouth to his neck. He needed her so bad he was getting emotional about it.

What had he done to receive this merciless torture?

She reached between us and took his shaft in her hand.

"Please… fuck me…" He begged one last time, his voice soft, vulnerable… defeated.

And just as he thought he had lost it, he felt her wet lips on the tip of his cock. Slowly, painfully slowly, she guided herself down onto his length. He gasped as an involuntary moan fell from his lips, mouth hanging open.

Holy shit.

"Oh… god… oh god yes…" He breathed, afraid to open his eyes for fear it would end. Inch by precious inch she inserted him in her heat and he saw fucking stars. She was careful not to go too fast, intent on prolonging this moment. Were it not for that goddamn cock ring, he would have came right there after she had teased him for seemingly _hours_. Her pace was almost in slow motion as she rose and fell on his erection, coming all the way off it just to slide it back home again. I heard her sigh in pleasured contentment.

He couldn't recall the last time he'd felt such complete and utter _bliss_. Never in his life had sex felt this good. She was slick, she was hot, she was tight, and she was completely _his_ _._ ' _Finally_ ' was all he could think, over and over again in his pleasure hazed mind. It felt so damn good, words can't even describe. This was everything sex should be. He was swamped with sweet emotion and sublime pleasure, the epitome of making love.

He felt her gentle fingers on his and he was only dimly aware that she was unlocking the cuffs before his hands fell limp on the bed. His arms were sore and tired, but he allowed them no rest, knowing somehow that he was finally free. He peeled off the blindfold, delighting in the sight of her before him. She was beautiful. Her breasts moved gently with the sway of her bare body and the roll of her hips. He placed his hands on her hips to slow her and began to take over. The feeling was incredible, but he staved off my orgasm to just make this absolutely perfect moment last.

Above him, she panted and moaned as though lost in a trance. But he'd been on his back all night, and the only thing that could have made this moment better would have been for him take the reins. So he did just that.

He pulled her close to my chest and slowly rolled her over, taking care not to let myself slip out of her heat. I had her on her back, gazing at the blissful expression on her perfect face, traveling down to the rhythmic bouncing of her breasts as he rocked against her, and further still to glimpse her folds parted around. At the sight of her, he felt awash with heat, gasping as he couldn't help but pick up the pace. His cock and balls strained against the ring she had placed there as his pleasure rapidly began to boil over.

He presses his chest harder against hers so their hearts pound against each other. He brought her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles together. He kicks the pace up a notch. The bed starts to shake back and forth. The headboard makes a quiet thumping noise against the wall. He presses roughly into her hips, banging her hipbones. She groaned when hearing a loud thud coming from behind her.

"Percy. . . The bed. . . You're-," He silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"I know, I know. I'll be careful." He dismisses her warning, speaking into her mouth while thrusting harder.

Faster and faster he took her until she was crying out his name and fisting her hands in the sheets. It wouldn't be long now. He was right on the brink and he allowed his orgasm to finally surge forth, losing his rhythm as he fucked her frantically.

A throaty growl leaves her throat as her body writhes beneath him; the sounds of the bed creaking suddenly quieter with the sound of their moans and sighs taking over. A light coating of sweat starts to cover her body, feeling his hips slide more against Annabeth's. His teeth nip her earlobe while he breathes out through his nose, tickling her skin. A half laugh, half moan comes out of her mouth in response.

One low huff comes out of his mouth before he calls out her name loudly as he plunges the deepest inside her and climaxes. A constant massaging of her sensitive spot and the feeling of all his muscles tensing pitches Annabeth over the edge, purring out "Perseus" loud enough for the two of them. His mind goes fuzzy and nothing registers but pleasure and release. Euphoria clouded his senses and his world centered around nothing but the insane amount of sensation erupting in his loins. It felt so good it fucking _hurt_ , and he wouldn't have had it any other way. He gasped and sputtered nonsensical sounds as his cock throbbed, each spurt of his seed creating an explosion behind his closed eyes

He rode out his orgasm for what felt like an eternity. His arms trembled as he held himself atop her. It was by sheer force of will that he was able to simply pry open his eyes and see how she was doing. The dim light in the room was blinding and he felt drowsy and high like someone had slipped sleep inducing drugs into his body. The strap around his softening erection was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, and he mindlessly clawed at the contraption till the snaps came undone and it fell on the bed.

Groaning with effort, he untangled himself from her and collapsed in a heap on the bed beside her, bewildered and panting. He looked over to see her smiling at him. For a while, we just laid there, content to lie in a well-sated silence. There were a million things he wanted to say, about her, about the sex, about how much he was in love… but none of it felt right. Right now, the moment was perfect. They could talk about it in the morning. He pressed Annabeth's back against his front and cuddled close while his eyes slowly eased shut.


	3. Drabble 3

**Summary:** Percy isn't pleased when his girlfriend is paying too much attention towards other guys. He knows he has nothing to worry about but that doesn't keep him from wanting to make it known that she's his. Or that one time where Percy gets jealous and it results in some first-time sex.

 **Ratings** **:** NC- 17

 **Author's note:** I didn't proofread the whole story, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 **Galbaloul** **requested a smutty one-shot involving Percy getting jealous and possessive over Annabeth, so here you go and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy and I were sitting around the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. One of his arms wrapped around my waist protectively as he eyed the boy from the Ares cabin, quite sharply, while the kid was trying to converse with me.

I say _trying_ because I wasn't actively paying attention to anything he was saying. With Percy pulling me as close as possible, holding a conversation was sort of a difficult task. By ' _sort of_ ' I mean entirely. He was nipping at my neck at inappropriate times and grabbing my face to kiss me when I was in the middle of my sentences. The way his hand rubbed my lower back was a bit more sensual than I was used to him acting in front of people.

"...so yeah basically I've been trying to let you know what I've been feeling. Cause it's important to me I think-" I stopped listening because Percy started growling lowly in my ear.

Thank god the sun has gone down, or else people are going to notice my flushed face.

"I'm so sorry Sam. Can we discuss this later? It's getting late and you should probably head to bed before curfew," I interjected, smiling brightly.

"O..kay. I'll see you tomorrow?" The freshman looked absolutely confused as he got up.

"Of course."

Once he left, I turned to Percy and gave him a dirty look. I was met with a wolfish stare.

"Percy why'd you do that?"

"Why can't I? Aren't boyfriends allowed to do that?"

I rolled my eyes,"Well yeah, but not while I'm talking to someone!"

"That kid was trying to hit on you," he said sounding annoyed.

"C'mon no he wasn't. He was asking for a private tutoring lesson. He knows I'm with you, _everyone_ in camp knows I'm taken," I pointed out.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I hate how naive you are sometimes. Just because you've never experienced boys and you think they're all just being caring doesn't mean I believe that. Trust me when I say this, he was fucking hitting on you!"

I was taken aback.

Percy was glaring at the ground. He looked like he was going to strike the ground with lightning at any moment.

"Percy," I whispered.

He didn't look at me.

I placed my hand on his cheek and guide his gaze back to me. His glare softened when our eyes connected.

"Percy," I smiled at him, "I don't care if he has a weird crush on me. I don't like him. I only have eyes for you. I love you Percy Jackson and me, talking to some fifteen-year-old boy shouldn't drive you up the wall like this."

Percy lifted me to sit sideways on his lap and crashed his lips onto mine. He used his arm to pull me in close to his body and I moved my hands to his jet black hair.

Percy has a tendency of getting aggressive when he's jealous so kissing like this made my stomach do flips. I broke the kiss and I was met with lust filled, dark green eyes- nearly black. My stomach did another flip.

"Can.. we.. go to.. my... cabin?" He huffed in between kisses.

I eagerly nodded. We got up from the wooden bench and I followed Percy to Cabin 3. He held my hand the whole way, throwing lustful glances and quick kisses my way. When we entered the cabin, he quickly locked the door and I was pushed up against it, feet slightly hanging in the air. Kisses being littered all over my face.

I could feel every contour of Percy's abs flush against mine- every crevice and bulge of muscle. His lips that trailed from mouth to my neck tingled as he sucked a hickey on my neck. Biting and blowing on he places he sucked.

I let out a moan when I felt his hand begin to hover over my covered breast while sucking my neck.

"Ohh Percy."

He pushed his erection against my thigh and sucked harder on my neck. I moaned even louder at the pain I could feel now. When Percy got rough with me it was gladly welcomed. It has never failed to turn me on because Percy is usually so gentle during our make outs- like holding a porcelain doll.

"Baby. Baby please," I whispered hotly.

"Please what," he asked taking his mouth off of my neck and staring down at me. The position we were in caused a tingle to run down my body. I loved when Percy was in a position of dominance.

I kissed him again and brought my hands to his belt buckle. I began undoing it and unzipping his pants. I push the jeans down and his briefs follow. His erection springs free and I grip it in my hand. Now it's time for Percy to moan. He jerks his hips into my hands staring at me while I stare at his thick cock in my tan hands.

He stares down at my hand enclosed his cock. I released him and motioned for him to take off his shirt- now he's completely bare. I love Percy's ripped body, I could wash laundry on that abs. My mouth watered and my heart fluttered at the thought of Percy finally being mine.

"Not fair. Take off your clothes."

I place my hands on his shoulders and pushes him to sit at the edge of his bed. I stood a few feet away, grasping the end of my camp shirt and tugging it upwards slowly over my stomach, my chest and finally my head, running my hand through the valley of my breasts.

"Annabeth..." Percy warns.

"Yeah..." I ask innocently unbuttoning my shorts, kicking it aside. I turn around to give him a great view of my ass as I bend over and pull my panties down seductively.

I hear a groan behind me. When I straighten up he's pressed up against my backside. One of his hands sliding over my hip and the other kneading my right breast. I feel the bra tear from my body and I whip around to glare at him.

"That was my favorite bra!"

He laughs, "I'll buy you a new one." He kisses me before latching his mouth onto my nipple.

"Oh, gods," I moan loudly. I push his head into my breast and throw my head back. I feel him pinching the other and before he pulls off he bites my areola hard before moving to the next one.

"Oh, Percy. Gods you're so good." My hands getting tangled in his dark hair.

He guides them to his bed and urges me to lie down with my legs hanging off the bed. A whine escapes my lips at the loss of contact, "Yeah baby, I know," He assures me as he kneels in front of me then presses a hand on my thigh and spreading my legs apart. I let out a short breath and bite down on my lip in anticipation as he presses a kiss to the inside of my thigh, then going a little higher and a little higher until he's licking a slow stripe up my center and a soft moan comes out of me.

I dug my nails into the bedsheets, needing something to hold on when he rolls his tongue over my sensitive spot and driving me insane. "Percy. _Percy,_ " I whispered. He pushes his tongue into me and my hips jump- shocked of the sudden intrusion. He chuckles, lays his forearm over my pelvis to pin me down. "Stay still," he tells me, then pushes his tongue into me once, twice more, making me squirm and thread my fingers through his hair.

"Fuck, Percy, yes," I urge him when he flattens his tongue on my clit without warning and I let out this soft yelp and tugs at his hair. Then he sucks my clit, gently first, and then a little harder and a little harder, and I moan wantonly.

" _Deeper._ " I whimpered when he abruptly grab a hold of my thighs and hoists my legs over his broad shoulders- causing his tongue to enter me deeper thus, able to attain my G-spot.

At last, I came into his mouth, with his name being spoken from my lips, tugging at his hair as he rolls his tongue inside me through my orgasm. I tried rolling my hips against his mouth, but it's hard like this, especially when he's strong forearm is still pinning me to the bed, so I arched my back and clench his head in between my thighs.

He stood up from his crouching position and my lips curled into a smirk when I see that he's cock is slick with pre-cum. I sit up as he leans down to kiss me, I whimpered when I could taste myself on his lips. I lay down and he climbs over me, his knees on either side of me- our entwined tongues never separating. As I lay beneath him, my thoughts began to wander from the kiss, I reminisce the countless of times we have proclaimed our love for each other. It's been almost a year and a half since they became a couple, they're a pair of madly in love eighteen-year-olds and they have had oral sex many times. Yet, they have not dared to take a step further than that. I've been trying to strike up a conversation about sex with Percy for months now, but it's awkward when your boyfriend is the epitome of a gentleman. You think _he_ was the one who initiated their _first_ oral sex?

 _Nah_

You are dead wrong.

It was a spur of the moment during their first anniversary, they celebrated at Percy's apartment. Sally was out with Paul for the night so Annabeth put on a form fitting dress- that shows an inappropriate amount of cleavage- and Percy experienced his _first ever_ blow job. He came after two minutes of my fingers continuously pumping him and my tongue licking the tip, I still tease him about it.

I disconnected our mouths," Percy," I whisper, "I _want you_."

His eyes grow wide as they search my face for any sign of playfulness. He doesn't find a single trace of it.

"Seriously? Annabeth you don't have to do this because I was jealous earlier. I know you're mine and-"

 _See._ Percy Jackson is the definition of a gentleman. Think about it, what kind of eighteen-year-old guy would resist the offer of sex? Let me rephrase that, what kind of eighteen-year-old guy would deny sex with his _girlfriend_ whom he had been in a steady relationship for almost two fucking years.

"No, it's not because of that. I've been thinking about it. I don't want to be with anyone else other than you in this way. I just want to create this bond with you because I love you Percy and I have been pondering about it for a while, and I'm ready," I say stroking his cheek reassuringly.

"You sure?"

I nod my head, "Positive," he leans for a kiss that's more soft and gentle than the ones we shared against the door. He wraps his arms around my hips and I have my hands running through his black locks.

"I swear to the gods..I'm gonna take such..good care of you tonight, you'll be screaming my name in a few minutes and by tomorrow, everyone will know _you're_ mine, " he growled while grinding down on me.

My clit just got even wetter, "I'm already yours," my breathless response.

"Well, I'm gonna make that statement official starting from tonight," he attaches his lips to my collarbone and sunk his teeth into the flesh, I gasp and raked my nails down his back.

"I want you inside me. _Now_."

He groans and obliges. He extended his arm towards the bedside table to grab a condom but I gripped his shoulders before he can move too far.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just don't want to do our first time with a plastic barrier shielding you," I say not meeting his eyes.

"With a condom? You don't want to do it with a condom?"

I nod.

"What if you get pregnant or something?"

"We should be safe. I've been taking birth control since I was fourteen. The chances of me carrying a baby are very slim."

He stares down at me and I can't read his expression. I'm starting to feel bad about wanting to have sex without he condom but then his face changes.

He kisses me hard then breaks it, smiling down at me. "I love you so fucking much."

I smile back. "I love you too."

"And you're sure this is okay?"

I nod my head. Smiling at him for reassurance. He nods and ran his lips down the bridge of my nose to the tip.

I watch as he grips the base of his dick and lined it up with my entrance. He rubs up and down the slit and I suppress a whimper. He pushes in slowly and I silently thank the gods that my hole was a little stretched from the oral sex earlier because this hurt _so fucking much_. It's like my insides were a stack of papers and it's being ripped apart.

My face must have shown discomfort because he frowned at me. I squeezed his arm silently telling him to continue. He pushed in more and I felt my insides stretching to accommodate his large size.

He pushed and then stopped. I glanced down wondering if he had gotten all the way in.

He hadn't.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm scared to hurt you. I-I have to break your hymen," he whispered. His face was a cross between intense pleasure and guilt.

"It's okay. I want this. Go ahead." I kiss him softly on the lips and begin cooing into his ear how much I love him when I feel him pull out and thrust back in.

I cried out in agony.

"Shh, relax baby. I'll go slow. I promise," he whispered in my ear. "I love you, baby." He kisses my tears away as they fall out of my eyes.

He stays still for awhile and I silently thank him for it because I feel like I've been split in half. I dry my tears and give him a kiss while her hips began moving, letting him know she was ready for more. He pulled out slightly, then back in again even deeper than before.

"Annabeth are you sure?"

"Yes. Now move," I say through gritted teeth.

He does so. Sliding out of me slowly and pushing back into me at the same pace. I cringe at the feeling but the look on his face makes it worthwhile. His eyes are closed and it looks so erotic. Staring up at the Greek hero above me.

After a few thrusts, the pain subsided and I could feel the pleasure building up inside of me. I let out a soft moan and see his eyes snap open as he watches me.

I kiss him hard and his hips stutter.

"You can go faster," I moan against his now red lips.

I feel his speed pick up and I'm on cloud nine. With every push into me, he huffs a little. I feel a mouth on my breast and I moan louder. The constant sensations driving me up the wall.

"You're so tight, I've wanted you for so long. Now you're mine. All mine." He growled rubbing the insides of her warm center with his manhood.

"Nggh. Harder babe." I rolled my hips- ignoring the stinging pain.

With that, I think he loses it. He drives down deep into me. Pounding and pumping his long dick inside of me. He attacks my mouth with his and, this time, we're all teeth. Gracefulness can't relate to the kiss.

"Percy!" I scream when he changed the angle of his hips and hits a good spot where I can spot stars, "Again. Do that again," I pant.

He does so again. Over and over and over and I feel myself getting closer and closer to ecstasy. He slid a hand in between our moving bodies and pinched my clit a little- effectively sending me over the edge.

"Percy! I'm coming. Oh, my gods," I moan out while he continues to thrust into me through my orgasm; searching for his own release.

A couple more thrusts later, he lowers his head and groans in my ear.

"I fucking love you. Oh fuck, I love you."

With a few more hard thrusts he's coming inside of me, marking me from the inside.

He yells out my name while burying himself in me. I feel the warm fluid spurt inside of me. When he's done he collapsed his body over mine, sweaty and out of breath. I could barely breathe as well as I laid there with arms spread across the bed.

He gave my lips a brief kiss and began to slowly pull out of my body. He nestled his head on my chest and cupped my left breast, toying with my nipples. I buried my fingers in his smooth jet black hair. I like the feeling of his warm weight on my chest- makes me feel safe. He rolls to the side and pulls me close. I stare into his face and we both smile goofily at each other. I plant a kiss on his smiling mouth.

"That was-"

"Amazing," I finish for him. I lean back to give him a once over. His messy hair matted to his forehead due to sweat- he looked incredibly sexy.

He bumped our noses and stroked my cheek," _You_ are amazing. If this wasn't our first time I'd flip you over and take you again." He whispered before kissing my bruised lips.

I shake my head," My vagina aches."

He laughs openly. "I know. I'm surprised you even let this happen, _unplanned_. I don't want to push you. I love you so much."

"The feeling is mutual," I let out a yawn.

"You wanna sleep in here?"

I nodded my head. I cuddled up to his naked body before realizing that our lower bodies were sticky with cum.

"Wait Percy. I have to wash up. Your cum-"

He moans. "Please don't remind me that. It makes me wanna fuck you again."

I giggled and nuzzle his nose, "Why not? I'm down."

We were absent in class the next day.


	4. Drabble 4

**Summary: After a tiring week at work, Percy invites Annabeth to bake blue cookies together but ends up seducing her instead.**

 **Rating: NC-17** ( _Duh_ )

 **Author's note: I have decided to post this one-shot today, on 28th of February, in honor of 29th of February, which only comes by every four years. So, for any of my readers who are celebrating their birthday tomorrow (Or today, depends on where you live):**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And I hope you have a fantastic birthday!**

 **I'm aware that this one-shot has no relation to birthdays, but, who doesn't appreciate some Percabeth smut?**

 **Ogrencisedriyeozgur requested a one-shot where Percy seduces Annabeth while they are cooking in the kitchen. Sorry, it took such a long time for me to complete this. I hope you like it :)**

 **I hope all my readers like it and reviews are highly appreciated.**

* * *

Annabeth sighed as she massaged her sore neck, her back aches from the hours of her form hunched over this desk. She stands up from the leather chair while tucking a stray curl behind her ear, looking down at the massive pile of work on her desk. Owning an architecture firm is not easy, she doesn't even know where all these paperwork came from!

She wished to continue her work but the thought flew away when her empty stomach produced a rumbling noise, begging to be filled. She tried to recall when was the last time she ate a meal today but found she had only consumed a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast. She's amazed that her body could still stand up in this condition. Her lack of sleep didn't help either. Her constant yawns kept her from focusing.

She's experiencing a swirl of emotions right now. Her awful dieting habits are causing crankiness. She can't even look into a mirror anymore, she's battling through a large amount of stress, resulting her hair losing its natural volume. The dark bags under her eyes are getting even more prominent as the week carries on.

She's only twenty-six, for gods sake! Have mercy on her.

She takes a sip from her coffee, now cold before picking up her bag and stuffing random files and papers into it. Her gray eyes swept all over the room, in search of her phone. She located the device on the couch, wondering how the hell did it get there. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked to retrieve her phone, placing it in the pocket of her blazer. Her heels clicked on the marble floor as she made her way to the door. She exited the room to witness that everyone had already left. It's not a surprise considering it's fifteen minutes before six.

Annabeth went down the elevator and sprinted down the street, hoping to get to the subway without encountering any monsters, this week had been full of them and she's not in the mood to face any of them.

It's Friday, so the underground was pack with commuters going back home, thrilled for the weekend. Her day was awful and to top it all, it started raining lightly when she was walking home. She was so exhausted and couldn't wait to get to her apartment and have some take-out and a quiet evening in and then curl against Percy in bed. She regretted the decision of not driving to work.

She smiled when her apartment building came into view, her feet longed to dash towards her apartment, if it weren't for her heels.

Ugh, her feet are so freaking sore!

However, when she eventually opened the apartment door, a pleasant smell that hung around the room wafted into her nose. She entered the living room and took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell. She took off her blazer- exposing her arms to the cool air lingering around the apartment- and set her heels behind the couch, peeking around the corner and stopped at the sight. It was a scene that she rarely beholds in this house.

Her husband was cooking dinner- and achieving the goal of not burning the whole apartment down. He has _never_ cooked without an adult supervising.

Her gray eyes graced over the man standing in the kitchen. The black haired man, unaware of Annabeth's presence, was beating eggs in a bowl. He was clad in nothing but a pair of black sweatpants- the color identical to his messy raven locks. He leaned against the counter as he read the recipe book. She admitted that he looked so damn adorable when he rephrased the words silently- battling dyslexia is hard- a crease forming in between his eyebrows. She's assuming he's making lasagna.

But _why_? He loathes cooking

Annabeth's eyes wandered down the tan skin on the man's back and she unconsciously bit her lower lip as her stare lingered over that well-shaped ass, the filthy side of her mind screamed _'grab it'_ but she managed to chase that thought away by looking around at the mess in the kitchen. It was not as badly as she had imagined it but the pedantic side in her wanted to instantly grab a pair of yellow dishwashing gloves and the degreasing spray she kept under the sink and just scrub every corner of her kitchen until all the countertops were practically spotless.

The greasy stains and spilled flours made her eyes twitch. As a daughter of Athena, she was a perfectionist since she came out of her mother's womb.

Annabeth cleared her throat to make her presence known to her husband, who instantly jumped and snapped his head around, wide green eyes stared at her.

"Hey, you're finally home!" He exclaimed as he set the glass bowl down, opening his arms to greet her with a warm hug.

She pulled away from the comforting hug, Percy's arms winding around her waist, "You seem so enthusiastic," She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I didn't expect you to come home _this_ early."

She crossed her arms, "Is that how you receive your wife? With a bucket full of sarcastic comments?"

He laughed and shake his head, "No, of course not because I love you."

Her eyes narrowed into thin slits, "You are just persuading me to finish baking your lasagna aren't you?"

"Okay first things first, I'm actually making a _casserole_ which is the contrast of lasagna. Secondly, I'm currently making cookies." He dramatically paused, "And yes, I _do_ need your help."

Her raised eyebrow rose higher.

He pouted at her, "Please..I'll give you a super awesome treat later."

She laughed, throwing her head backward, "By treat, you mean vanilla sex?"

"So?"

She considered it by listing out all the reason she should agree his kind offer. First, she's too tired to lead tonight. Second, they hadn't had any sexual intercourse in like three days. Third...well, they _are_ married and having legal sex so who the fuck would care!

Maybe her neighbors...?

Yeah, remind herself to quiet down.

After a quick discussion with herself, she decided, "Pass me the bowl." She muttered as Percy grinned brightly. Seriously, though, he could imitate a Christmas tree with that grin.

He handed the bowl and her nose instantly scrunched up, "Tip, egg shells are not included in the recipe," She said picking out a couple of eggshells mixed with the pre-stirred eggs.

"Well, it's not like school taught how to crack an egg."

"I have demonstrated the technique a million of times to you!"

"I got distracted."

She looked up at him while mixing some flour and eggs, "How?"

" _You_ and your sexy little body."

She turned her head down, attempting to hide her flustered cheeks, "Thanks for the compliment," She tried to sound bitter but her voice cracked a bit at the end when long, sturdy arms wrap around her waist and his hands rub over her hips. She tried to contain her arousal but her body yearns for him.

He chuckled, nestling his head into the crook of her neck, his hands untucked her blouse, slipping underneath and caressed the flat expand of her stomach. His touch was smooth like velvet, pressing her back to his firm chest he whispered, "Will you show me how it's correctly done then?"

She cleared her throat, "Of course," she poured a cup of sugar into the mixture, "Okay, make sure not to spill 'cause that surely would create a mess. And then you stir it and in your case, we can't forget to add blue food coloring-" Annabeth's breath falters and her unfinished sentence hung in the air when Percy leaves a trail of kisses that lengthen from the base of her neck to behind her ear. The blond's knees almost go weak and she grips the glass bowl tighter in her hands. She should have never allowed Percy to discover about the places on her body that excite her when they're messed with.

"Anymore?" His voice was deep, so deep, and raspier than she'd ever heard it before. It oozed the desire he felt and left her thighs clenching together instinctively. The hand on her hip snuck around to the front of her left thigh, gripping it almost tightly as his other hand caressed the skin of her stomach, steadily moving upward toward her chest. She desperately wants to return his touches but she can't, she _won't_ give up that easily.

 _'C'mon, Annabeth, get yourself together, woman! You have defeated Gaea, you certainly can shove your hormones in a box, seal it and resist your husband,'_ her pride spoke out to her.

Yeah, sure, like that's an easy job. Resisting Percy- who happens to be tenacious in achieving his goals- is like withstanding from eating chocolate, practically impossible.

Trying to control her hands from shaking, she picked up a wooden spoon and mixed all the ingredients together, "You blend in the mixture thoroughly, " she explained.

Percy began to unbutton her white blouse, from the last button, he worked his way up. The buttons escaping the loops one by one while more of her skin was exposed.

Thank gods they installed a heater in their apartment, New York's chilly air is brutal. When her stomach collided with the counter, she anticipated a stinging jolt of coldness, but it was warm instead. She presumes the warmth is from the oven.

"Your so fucking beautiful like this," he said while pulling the blouse off her, "Your hair down, no makeup, your clothes disarray, you resemble someone who just had a random hook up in their office, on your desk, armchair, _bookcase_ , and every surface possible," his finger fiddled the tiny blue bow at the front of her _white_ bra- right at the gap in between of her breasts.

"I d-didn't knew you have pondered about kinky sex in my office," she breathed out, dropping the whisk in her hand, their goal in baking cookies was abandoned,

He kissed the shell of her ear, whispering, "I'd be crazy not to. I've always pictured you bent over your desk and taking you from behind, having the time of my life while you try to mask your moans, ashamed if your co-workers would hear you scream my name."

Chills ran down her spine. Percy must have a massive boner if he's talking dirty. His sixteen-year-old mouth has been unleashed. Oh yeah, Percy Jackson used to be a pervert. It's not like he dates hot girls -with big boobs and asses- and dump them the next day, or the one that disrespects women, absolutely not _._ He gravitates towards the 'geeky-pervert', you know, the one who is shy but secretly drools over girls assets and masturbates while watching tacky porn.

He obtained more information about sex when he befriended Leo and the Stolls. He claims being amazing at sex is a talent.

His teeth sunk into her neck, alternating between biting and sucking on the skin. She tensed when she felt the hand on her breasts moved to her hips, locating the zipper of her tight pencil skirt, slowly pulling it down- the teeth disintegrating almost silently. Pushing it down her legs, Percy kicked it aside. His fingers danced delicately across the top of her panties before he dips his hand into her panties, tracing his fingers against her. Her lower lip quivers. Then he dips a finger shallowly into her and she whimpers his name. His palm brushed against her clit and her head fell back to his shoulder, eyes closed.

Suddenly his finger stopped their movements, "Keep your eyes on me, sweetheart," he muttered. With her head leaning back on his broad shoulder, her gray eyes unclosed, staring at the pair of lusty green eyes above her, "Now, lean back and relax. You're so stiff."

It's funny how he could use such an innocent nickname in a vulgar setting.

She shuddered in his hold when he sinks in a second finger as he swipes his thumb against her clit once, twice, making it difficult to maintain her opened eyes but she focused on the magnificent color of his eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her but the position was awkward so she lift her head off his shoulder, twist it to the side, successfully capturing his lips. She gasped when he curls his finger inside her. Percy grinned against her lips tugging on her bottom one gently with his teeth before sliding his tongue along it. Her hand stretched up to push her fingers into his hair again. He explored her mouth with his tongue.

They were gasping for air when they finally drew apart. Lips red, her cheeks flushed and both set of eyes dark as the pits of Tartarus.

She rolls her hips against his hand, but he places his other firmly on her thigh to still her movements. "Let me do it," he says, and somehow that makes her even wetter. He feels it, too (obviously), and kisses her temple as his thumb swipes over her clit a few times.

"Well do it faster," she moaned when one of his fingers delved into her, hitting her walls.

It didn't take long until a wave of pleasure hit her, his name coming out of her in a low moan. Percy works his fingers against her through her orgasm and he pecks her lips before saying, "I really want you," he nearly tore her soaked panties while pulling them off her.

He is _definitely_ being rough tonight.

She turns around in his arms, "Are you _that_ horny?"

"Have you even seen how breathtaking you look when you come? It would undoubtedly make any guy hard."

She chuckles, "too bad they can't have me."

"Of course not. You're mine and _only_ mine," he growls.

Something about that statement made

She chuckles, "Too bad they can't have me."

He growled, "Of course not. You're mine and _only_ mine."

Something about that statement triggered a switch inside her. Instead of trying to reject him, she _wants_ him.

She played with the drawstrings of his sweatpants, "How about you show me how hard you are?" she knows her eyes are glinting with mischievousness.

Annabeth squealed when he picked her up, hefting her on his shoulder- like a sack of potatoes. She giggles and slaps his butt as he went inside their shared bedroom, "Your gonna regret doing that," he warns, stripping his sweatpants off.

He climbs on the bed- the mattress descending a bit due to his weight- before he hovers over her. She grips his biceps, looking into his eyes, "I'm surprised I still have my bra on."

With that reminder, he swiftly unclasps her bra, slides her arms out of it and tosses it down the bed, returning to his previous position- his forearms propped on either side of her head, enabling him from crushing her with his weight. He leaned down to kiss her nose, both of her cheeks, and lastly, her forehead, "Goddamn, why didn't we did this since the beginning of the week, I'm sex deprived."

"You know we were busy. _You_ had a bunch of meetings this past couple of days and came home super late. You can't expect me to be waiting for you until the early hours of the morning, even if I am now your wife."

He pressed their foreheads together, pouting, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to neglect you like that. Especially now that we are married. My project is ending soon and then I promise to spend as much time as I possibly can with you. Forgive me?"

She nodded, warmth spreading in her heart at his confession, "It's okay, I totally understand. Besides, it's the past and now is the present so you should not fuss _excessively_. You're bound to turn me off."

"I just think that I should make it up to you-"

She gave him a chaste kiss, shushing him, "Make it up to me by making love to me. Please, _I need you_."

"Oh, you'll surely have me," He assured her, his eyes tracing her skin, "You'll have me long and hard."

His husky voice sent tingles down her spine all the way to her womanhood.

It moved quickly after that as he removed his boxers, both of them groaning when their bodies made contact without a barrier. He pressed open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone and neck. He spreads her legs wider, taking hold of her thighs and hitched her legs around his hips so that his length has better access to her vagina. He kept a tight grip on her right tight- to hold her in place. He guides himself along her folds, each letting out small moans of excitement when the wetness there spread across him.

"Ready?" He rasped, looking away from where their bodies met briefly to catch her eye.

She hastily nodded, "Yeah."

With one thrust he sank into her fully, his length buried to the hilt.

Annabeth moaned when Percy slammed into her, choosing to enter her in one swift movement instead of gradually pushing his way inside. Her head fell deeper into the pillow while Percy lay his on her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut and fingers clenched her thighs, all in an attempt to keep from moving as she adjusted to him. She shook slightly in his hold, whimpering as he brushed warm lips up her jaw to her forehead while his thickness slowly stretched her inside walls. The sting of entry was gone and in a desperate attempt to make him move, Annabeth arched her back and rotated her hips.

" _Move."_

Her moans turned to whimpers as he began thrusting, trading the quick thrusts for long strokes now that reached all the way inside her, leaving his tip to nudge her cervix. They were smooth and rolling as Percy arched his body, working his hips against hers until there was absolutely no space left between them.

The sound of skin connecting with skin and rubbing together sounded throughout the room, mixing together with her moans and whimpers as he grunted and groaned. They were loud, undoubtedly.

Knowing they wouldn't last much longer, he connected their bare chests, crushing her gently with his weight and she felt him shiver when her nipples flattened against him. Their stomachs and hips grazed each other's with each of his movements.

No words were exchanged as it was too much of a challenge in her current state, Percy arched his hips into hers and once more set up a rhythm that would take them to the end. Their lips crashed upon each others, tongues dueling and teeth nipping as they kissed like their life depended solely on the kiss. When the need for air became too great they broke apart, only to keep their lips touching as they moved together.

She could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, her muscles tensing as she neared her peak, and her toes curled as her thighs gripped Percy's body to her. Percy could tell that she's close- he knows her entirely- by the way, her demeanor changed, how her breathing became harsher and her body began to writhe beneath his, losing control of herself., I…I, ah! I'm g-going to-" She babbled, her nails digging into his sides.

"Percy, I…I, ah! I'm g-going to-" She babbled, her nails plowing into his sides.

"Yeah, I got you," He hissed, his eyes blazing down into hers. "Let go, baby, let go for me, baby."

Her mouth dropped open, her lungs expanded with a deep breath, and her eyes never strayed from his when a moan escaped her lips as she came apart beneath him. It was choked off as she shook and squirmed, the extra sensitivity of her clit grinding against his pubic bone and his continuous thrusts drawing her orgasm on as long as possible. Percy's pace became sloppy as he lost his own control, his thrusts wild as his teeth sunk themselves into her neck, leaving behind a reddened mark. Hands gripping her thigh and hair, he drove himself into her repeatedly, searching for his own release, until the buzz at the base of his spine poured itself through him and he jerked into her tight, wet heat.

"Fuck, babe!" He groaned, his vision blurring as he exploded inside of her.

She purred in contentment, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she felt the warmth of him fill her insides. He continued to draw back and thrust forward jerkily, his entire body vibrating as the last of his orgasm pulsed through his body, and he emptied himself inside of her before gently collapsing on top of her. She brushed her lips along his collarbone and jaw, soothing his aftershocks with gentle kisses as his weight caged her in protectively- it felt like a large blanket was draped over her, shielding her from the cold.

"I love you," she declared stroking his hair.

"I love you too, _so damn much,"_ his response muffled by her chest as he placed a kiss there.

She whined when he got up but he pecked her lips before covering her naked body with the a tissue, he wipes off any excess cum on his dick and joined her on the bed. They laid on their sides as he pulled her closer, their naked bodies molding perfectly with each other.

"Get some sleep. You look exhausted and tomorrow we can resume baking cookies," the pad of his thumbs brushes the dark bag under her eyes. She takes one more glance at his majestic green eyes before drifting to sleep.


	5. Drabble 5

**Summary:** So what? Annabeth Chase just had sex with her arch nemesis. It's not her fault that she was drunk, okay, maybe it was. In which, Annabeth chase accidently had a one night stand with a certain CEO- who happens to be her rival.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Author's note:** I didn't plan to publish this nor did I plan to write anything today. But...I got a last minute prompt from one of my loyal readers. I _need_ to do this, it's he/she's birthday today/tomorrow (depending on where you live). So I managed to write in about a day with super rushed writing.

Galbaloul requested a one-shot where Annabeth, an architecture firm owner, had sex with Percy, who happens to be one of her enemies and a CEO to a well known company.

And,

March 6th happens to be Galbaloul's birthday! I hope you had a splendid birthday and thank you so much for not only reading, but also reviewing my stories!

* * *

The nightclub pounded around her, and the multi-colored lights nearly blinded her as she looked away from the mirror scattered on the ceiling. The dance floor was packed; ecstasy was running high and alcohol flowed like a river. Loud music booming through the speakers; she would be sporting a headache if it weren't for her intoxicated stupor. The energy was like electric, and the power of it hit her like a bullet train.

It was a Friday night and normally, she would be stuck in her office, alone, finishing paperwork and furiously typing on her computer. But not today. Her best friend since high school, Reyna, was supposed to spend the night with her, but it was close to one in the morning and Reyna got a little bit _too_ drunk. It got to the point where her fiancee had to bring her home.

She spent nearly two hours trying to make her appearance _flawless._ Annabeth would never say this out loud, but she knows that she's attractive in the looks department. Her makeup was perfect. Her blonde curls were soft and bounced in the middle of her back. Her short dress was courtesy of Reyna- Pssh, she would never own something that shows so much skin -, it was a fairly simple dress, a black skater dress but with a plunging neckline. Her arms are bare, her back is bare, you can see half of her boobs. She felt ready to take on the world.

The song changed, and Annabeth swayed her hips as the seductive beat called her toward the floor, and she weaved through the mindless crowd until she found a decent amount of room to start dancing. It didn't take long for people, male and female, to dissolve her personal space and engulf her in the nightlife. She felt high the moment she entered this place, something about the vibe makes you wanna get wasted and party like an untamed animal.

Suddenly, big hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against a muscular chest. A man ground against her back, Annabeth just closed her eyes and rocked along with him, whoever this man was, she assumes he works out a lot. Her hips connect back with his and he strokes her neck for a moment before moving her hair to one side. She could feel his breath, hot on her neck as he rests his chin on her shoulder, their height matched thanks to her six-inch heels. One of his hands spammed her whole abdomen, pushing her further into him. His other hand rests on her hipbone.

"Will you dance with me?" His smooth voice increased the haziness in her mind.

"It's not like you gave me a choice."

He chuckles, twirling her and dipping her, "I'm assuming that's a yes."

The night went on with a blur like someone pressed fast forward on a remote, they dance, took shots at the bar, danced again. It was hours later, she has given up trying to keep track of the time, they were making out in one of the seating booths with her straddling his lap, his hands constantly slipping under her dress. He broke away from her, she couldn't tell the exact color of his eyes due to the dark lighting of the club, "My place is only a couple of blocks from here."

She vaguely recalls taking his outstretched hand, entering a large car, he barked out an order towards his chauffeur before his lips connected. Their car halted in front of a large building. It's the building that holds all those expensive penthouses if she wasn't mistaken. They stumbled all over the empty lobby, into the elevator, holding onto each other, giggling at absolutely nothing. Thank god, the elevator led directly to the penthouse or not they would've collapsed in some random hallway.

Eventually, they found the man's room- or she presumes that's the man's bedroom. She reached to open the door, but her mystery man had other plans. He grabbed her waist, spinning her around and slammed her against his door. They stared into each other's eyes like they were the only ones in the world. Then he kissed her. His tongue implored hers, begging her to want him as much as he wanted her.

They crashed into his room. She completely ignored the amazing architecture and how well furnished the penthouse was. The bed was magnificent. It was circle shaped, with pillows lined neatly on it, placed right in the middle of the large room. A sphere-shaped chandelier hung over, the bed facing a pure wall of glass, displaying the city in all its glory.

Annabeth ran to the bed, jumping on it and landing in the center, turning to face the man again. She bit her lip, putting one hand on her hip and the other beckoning him to her. As he neared her, she fell to her knees, reaching for him as he got on the bed and crawled to her, sitting up on his knees as well.

Their lips met in a fierce kiss, she pulled back, grabbing the edge of her dress and drag it up. The man hastily helped her, she praised herself for wearing a dress that cooperates in undressing. She was left in her black thong. His jacket went next, catching on the headboard and hanging next to her dress.

Her next step was to grab for his belt, flinging it away.

Her mystery man chuckled, skimming his hand up her sides, cupping her breasts. Her nipples hardened spontaneously, and the warmth of his hands made her gasp sharply. He leaned against her until they were lying down, and he set about licking and sucking her nipples like they were his favorite dessert. Annabeth unconsciously thrust her hips forward, shoving against his erection and surprising him into raising his lips and returning them to her.

In a flurry of tongues, hands, lips, and clothes, they lay naked against the pillows, pulling and pushing at each other. Although they were drunk, their movements weren't awkward or sloppy.

Finally, the man grabbed her ankles, lifting them up to wrap around his hips, and plunged into her. It was like a firework had detonated in her abdomen; the pleasure was intense and amazing, Annabeth cried out in surprise and delight. Her man didn't stop. He pulled out, to the head, and shuttled back in, hitting spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair, thrusting her hips back against his and moaning at the friction she created. He was sighing and grunting above, trying to keep his cool even through his drunken pleasure. Then he changed the game again.

Replacing his hands on her ankles, he began boosting them up, until her knees rested on his shoulders. The penetration was unbelievable, and Annabeth couldn't even produce a noise as her eyes shut in ecstasy.

Her man was leaning on his palms on either side of her neck, and he uses one to pet back her hair and tangle in it. His pelvis rhythmically slapped against the back of her thighs, and Annabeth breathed heavily as the sound made her stomach contracted.

All the sudden, it seemed her man gave up being regular and gave into his instincts, moving his hips to the feeling of supreme pleasure, and Annabeth had no qualms with his sudden animalistic intuition. Nothing meant more to either of them than reaching their peak, and they were oh so close…

She cried out, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. Her back arched into him, and he wraps and arm around her and holds her, continuously moving through her and he reached for it himself and helped her stay where she was for a moment longer.

They didn't even manage to move apart from each other. Annabeth laid her head on the pillow, and her eyes stared at his green eyes before sealing, the mattress made her feel like she was lying on a cloud. The last thing she felt was his head nestled close to her chest, and their breathing regulates as they fell asleep.

 **~:~:~**

The sunlight was like her alarm clock. And, a reminder that she is not in her own house. Firstly, she does not live in a penthouse and second, she has never woken up to natural light streaming throughout her room- she likes to pull down the blinds because her eyes are sensitive and... she's not a happy camper in the mornings. She squinted to open her eyes, sitting up, a headache hit her like a freight train. Apparently she had her own little drummer boy stuck in there.

 _Hello, hangover_.

Standing up with shaky legs, slipping on her dress and panties before exiting the room, not sparing a second glance at the man sprawled on the bed, sound asleep, oblivious to the havoc-wrecking in her mind right now.

Once the elevator door has closed, leaving her standing alone in the confined space, thank god she wasn't claustrophobic. She held onto the metal railing attached to the elevators wall, grounding herself, she cannot believe she had sex with a complete stranger. It's not like she is against pre-marriage sex because, in some religions, it's illegal. However, having a one night stand is _so_ not in her book. There has not been a single chapter in her book, stating that Annabeth Chase is allowed having sex with someone she has never acknowledged. The fact that she was drunk was just a cherry on top of her sundae. She can't even recollect how they had sex.

Were they kinky? Was it rough? Did he make her come with his fingers? Or maybe did she suck him off...?

Queue the shivers.

The pounding in her head didn't cease and the rapidly moving metal box she was in wasn't helping either. She just wants to take a nap right now, forget about her problems. A nap is always a free getaway ticket. And coffee. Nothing but a black, bitter coffee could improve her current situation. And maybe a donut. She should probably stop by the grocery store-

Her thigh vibrated when a ringing sound abruptly erupted. She forgot her dress had pockets on the sides. Quite convenient for someone who doesn't like to bring a purse. She took her phone out, contemplated whether she should accept it or not as she stared at the caller ID.

 _Piper_

She sighed and swiped the screen, putting the phone to her ear.

"Where are you?!" Came the chirpy voice of her personal assistant.

"Nice introduction," she remarked.

"You're late!"

"What do you mean I'm late?"

"For the meeting."

She rolled her eyes, "Piper, honey, I'm not sure if you are aware or not, but it's a Saturday and there ain't no meetings during the weekend."

"Except for this weekend."

"Elaborate."

" _You_ have agreed to a meeting with Olympic Industries this morning."

Her nose scrunched up, "Ew, why would I want to be associated with those snobby brats?"

"For the company remember. And Annabeth, your best friend is engaged to one of the founders and a majority of your cousins work there. Reyna would be pissed if you refuse to take part."

"Why is Reyna included in this conversation?"

"Reyna's law firm has been linked to Olympic Industries since her engagement with Jason. Gee, Annabeth how have you not known all of this."

"In my defense, Reyna got engaged a week ago."

"Just, please..."

"I see no valid point as to why it is compulsory for me to attend this meeting."

"You are a professional in architecture and all that jazz."

She had to pinch the bridge of her nose, "Can you prepare a set of clothes for me, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Wait, where are you?"

"I'm...nevermind, I'll explain it to you later."

She sighed in frustration but smiled at the doorman nonetheless. Retreating from the fancy lobby, hauling a cab. She gave the cabbie her firm's address before opting to look out the window, at the pedestrians walking outside the cab.

 **~:~:~**

It started out pretty normal, she walked into her office, picked up her clothes hung on the doorknob, sipped her coffee, applied some concealer to cover a purplish bruise. Piper assists her by tying her hair into a somewhat, tidy bun. Her curls weren't sticking out, though.

Hate is such a strong word.

She doesn't hate Olympic Industries. She jus loathes them for hiring an idiot as a CEO. Truthfully, she portrays Olympic Industries as a role model, a motivation for her that nothing is impossible with the presence of effort. Annabeth worked her butt off in college, striving to succeed without her mother's help. She refused to be related to her mother's wealth and has shoved her family's name aside. She doesn't want people to think her as someone who achieved her goal in life by using her mother's money.

Annabeth was wise for a woman in her early twenties. She skipped parties, having a social life and her love life was like a piece of unused paper, ripped and thrown in the trash. Not even in the recycle bin.

She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her blouse, straightened her posture before confidently walking into the room where all heads turned towards her. A dark haired man sat at the end of the long, rectangular table, swiveling his chair to face her. She scanned the room, in hopes of finding Jason Grace, but her pupils widen and her breathing quicken when she beholds the familiar face instead, visions of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. He did the same when he fully recognized her.

Percy Jackson

Oh gods

She had just _fucked_ Percy Jackson.

It's weird, but she suddenly felt like she's naked.

"Good morning. Sorry, I'm late, got a bit caught up," She apologized while trying not to look at the man who is blatantly staring at her, before pulling out a chair- located at the other end of the table.

The silence that came was abnormal. Usually, meetings with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase would be loud, obnoxious; full of arguments and pointless banters. Glares would be traded and occasionally, she would be chucking a pen at him.

Percy cleared his throat, "Alright. Let's begin shall we?"

She wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

 **~:~:~**

Approximately ninety minutes later, she walked out of the meeting room, feeling emotionally drained. She managed to avoid any eye contact with Percy through most of the meeting, but then, she surrendered and endeavored a discussion with him.

Her dilemma must have been written in bold letters on her face because Piper suddenly appeared in front of her, "Why were you late?"

"I have told you, I had some business to attend this morning."

"That's bullshit. I'm your PA, I would know everything you do, that is relevant to work."

"Piper, I'm busy right now."

"You have no meetings for the rest of the day, I have submitted all of your designs and delivered all the contracts that you have signed," Piper looked at her pleadingly, "C'mon Annabeth, I'm your friend, you can trust me."

 _Keep your mouth shut and saunter away!_

"I hooked up with their CEO."

Why is there no invisible tape that can magically seal her mouth shut.

"Whose CEO?"

"Their CEO."

Piper kaleidoscope eyes enlarged, "You mean Percy Jackson?!"

The blonde nodded.

"The prick, Percy Jackson."

"Who else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am! I would've memorized who I fucked."

"You were smashed."

Annabeth glared at her, "Was he good, though?"

"Go home Piper, you're dismissed."

"Thanks, boss. You are so considerate," She shook her head before sidestepping the Cherokee girl, heading over to her office. The vacant room was dark when she came in, she switched on the light, completely unaware of the man leaning against her desk.

"Is it true? That you hate me."

She almost jumped out of her skin, her blood curled hearing _his_ voice. Her body whirled around, "What are you doing here?"

"I believe I had a meeting here."

"Well yeah but not in _this_ particular room."

"Answer my question."

"I need you to leave."

"Some people can't get what they wish for."

"Unlike you."

He scoffed, "You don't hate me do you?" He strides towards her and backed her up to a wall, the empty space beside the door, "You loathe seeing me _every day_ without being able to talk or touch me. Our building's are so near but the distance between is so far. There's a reason to why my window walls aren't tinted," his breath had a faint smell of hazelnut from the coffee he must have drunk earlier.

"I don't know what are you talking about." he pinned her wrists up, shuffling closer until their chests touched.

"Admit it, Chase. You want this as badly as I do."

"We are in a work area. That is a very uncivilized manner."

He swiftly locked the door, "Cut the crap. No one in this whole floor except for us."

With one hand tightly holding her wrists behind her back, the other tangled in her hair and yanked it back to expose the delicate skin of her neck. He leaned in close, his lips just barely ghosting along the shell of her ear. Beneath him, several panted breaths escaped her lungs as she tried to regain some composure. Percy continued breathing down her neck, pressing her harder against the wall.

"No. We are not having sex in my office. At least not when it's our second time."

He released her hands and moved backward, away from her heated body, "Fine. You don't want me then...fine, I give up."

She rolled her eyes at his audacity, "Shut up idiot. You know what I mean, don't act so cocky."

He scoffed, "Then admit it!"

"No!"

"Fine."

"Awesome."

"You just blew your chance."

She relents and she knows that he can tell when she sees his lips curled up in a smirk, "So?"

"I..want you," she muttered the last two words, unable to get past her pride.

"Finally, Chase. You're mine now."

"I am not a household item. Therefore, I am not anybody's."

He smiles coyly at her, "Yet."


	6. Drabble 6

**Summary: Annabeth and Percy had a huge fight the night of their anniversary. Percy, consumed by rage walked out on her. As the couple spent their anniversary night separately, they were not aware of a certain goddess of love interfering with their relationship. Let's just say, A huge surprise is waiting to be uncovered the next morning. Genderswap AU**

 **Rating: NC-17**

 **Author's note: It took me nearly three months to write this whole chapter. I apologize but it's technically not my fault because I had exams and homework (like, really long essays and reports) and I'm pretty sure we can all blame my school for that ^-^**

 **ObeliskX requested this genderswap AU so thank this guy for having such awesome and one of a kind ideas.**

* * *

Annabeth sighed angrily as she blindly rummaged in the fridge for a packet of carrots. She tucked a stray curl as she stood up, surveying the room wondering if she has accidentally misplaced the vegetable. A scowl marred her unblemished face when she spotted the orange colored vegetable on the counter behind her, freshly washed and strained. The thumping sound of the fridge door being forcefully closed was like a zephyr when compared to the storm brewing in her mind.

For closely ten minutes, Annabeth peeled carrots and diced potatoes and roughly sliced the marbled red beef that was cool to the touch. She brought the meat over to the sink, lifting away the polyethylene bag in which the butcher had wrapped it in when she purchased it earlier. It left a trickle of bloodied water on the metallic indentations of the sink. Annabeth shuddered when she noticed, briskly wiping it away with a cloth. The metallic smell and the deep shade of red made her feel uneasy. The longer she looked at it, more images from the war flooded into her mind. Bile rose up her throat when images of campers laying unconscious on the ground disrupted her train of thought.

She slid all the ingredients into a big saucepan angling the chopping board at its lip and pushing the vegetables into the simmering stock with the back of her knife. She left it to boil and then she untied the string at the back of her apron before taking it off and heading upstairs. She made a beeline to her closet, unbuttoning her white blouse. She paused when her eye caught on a green sweatshirt that belonged to her boyfriend. She contemplated whether she should put it on or not but decided against it when she remembered that she was supposed to be mad at him. Changing into a black loose v-neck, she stood in front of the full-length mirror. Annabeth has countlessly reprimanded herself for constantly criticizing her body. She may worship a Victoria Secret Angels body, but does the opposite for hers.

The daughter of Athena wasn't the same carefree, confident girl she was a few years back. After defeating Gaea, she finally had time to actually pay attention to her body. Considering that Camp Half-Blood was loaded with offsprings from the gods, Annabeth grew up surrounded by good looking people. Everyone was athletic and their 'awkward' phase was when the kids couldn't find the precise weapons for their individual talents.

Annabeth has received plenty of remarks involving her body. Some were positive yet a few negative ones kept striking her soft spot. Probably comments about how she wasn't curvy enough or they thought she was too _intellectual._ She convinced herself that bullies were just jealous, ignorant and self-ridden people but insecurities were like a soldier tank; it crushes you. She can't help but feel selfless and give in to the bullies torments.

The smell of the beef casserole wafted up from the kitchen, steamed and earthy. Annabeth walked back downstairs, taking her sweet time, placing one foot carefully in front of the other. She wanted to stretch out this small scrap of leftover time as long as she could.

She shuffled stray papers and newspapers into stacks rather than leaving them sprawled across the coffee table. She felt nausea bubbling in her when she stumbled upon a picture of her boyfriend and her. A picture of them walking on Montauk Beach, hands clasp to each others, wide grins, the sun setting beautifully in the background. She distinctly remembered how ecstatic she felt that day; being able to celebrate their second anniversary together without any interruptions. It felt like such a long time since she has done anything romantic with her boyfriend. It wasn't always like this, though. Percy used to be such a sweetheart; regularly taking her out on dates and placing _their_ relationship as his top priority. At first, she understood his dilemma, because it is considerably tough to balance university, a job, a relationship, and responsibilities that are included when owning a house.

But now...Annabeth is just, _lost._ She has tried to come up with any possible excuses leading to his odd behavior. Do You want examples of his supposedly odd behavior?

He is rarely home. Okay, maybe she was exaggerating on that because he does come home, every day, but rarely on time. Not even a little off, like per say, an hour or two, but late as in midnight late. He would quietly slip into the house while she was asleep upstairs, heat up some leftovers and catch up on tv shows. Even if he does arrives home early, they would eat, no conversations, timid pleasantries, and then he would proceed to saunter to his study to finish some course work or whatever type of shit he does. It's aggravating. It's not like they are a couple who got married thirty years ago. _No,_ they aren't even engaged yet. They are just a pair of unordinary demigods who have been together for more than four years, she should've applauded herself for even being alive after twenty-two years.

The saucepan bubbled, the lid clattering gently against its sides. She was turning the heat off when the front door opened, revealing her _beloved_ boyfriend.

She notices him pausing when he entered the kitchen, her back was facing him so she couldn't see his appearance. She's afraid that if she decides to turn around, all her rage towards him would instantly melt like sugar dissolving in water. Annabeth refuses to forgive him this time. If she does not confront him now, his unacceptable ways will keep going on.

"Hey," His raspy voice was like a knife piercing through her soul, it had been a while since they had conversed with each other. Their relationship was resembling a leaf during the winter season; slowly withering away.

She ignored him and decides to do the dishes instead. Annabeth knows that she is acting childish and there are plenty of different ways to solve their problem than giving Percy the cold shoulder.

He sighed, sounding defeated, "Look, I have been meaning to ask you something."

She gave him a feeble nod but didn't bother to respond.

"I have a conference that I have been assigned to attend."

The daughter of Athena turned around, displaying a stoic demeanor, "When?"

"Tomorrow."

Her heart broke like fragile glass and the shards went scattering on the tiled floor, " _Tomorrow_ is our anniversary. We- well, _I_ have been planning it for weeks now."

"I know but surely there are more anniversaries to come, it's not like it is the end of the world. Besides, we can celebrate right after I get back."

"And when is that?"

"In a week."

"So what now?!" Annabeth demanded, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island to Percy, "Your career is more important than me?!"

"That's not what I'm saying! Stop " Percy groaned in frustration, "but I have to go to that conference, don't you get it? This could be the breakthrough that I need!"

"And you wanna move our _anniversary_ for some stupid conference?!" She yelled, tears welling in her eyes. Her face was red from anger, "I can't even believe you! Not to mention that you missed my birthday and didn't bother to stay throughout my whole graduation ceremony."

"This is so important to me, you know that! But your plans can wait-"

"Oh, can it now?!" Annabeth laughed humorlessly, "Don't even dare to expect me to wait forever."

"Gods, Annabeth!" His voice was raised after every word he spoke, "Why the hell are you being so selfish?!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits, " _I'm_ the one who is selfish?! Who's the one who has never been home, missed all of our special occasions and acted as if his girlfriend does not even exist!"

"Stop exaggerating! I am always home, _you_ are the one who is constantly busy with college and work. Every time we would go out, you would not stop blabbing about a new project or a new client or how you love your new office."

Annabeth can't believe the nerve of this man, "Are you implying that I'm self-centered?"

"If that is what you are going for then, yes! I am referring that you are narcissistic. You substantially control this relationship like it's some kind of sick and twisted video game hence why you should cut me some slack for needing some time to myself!" He yelled, not bothering to give a fuck about neighbors overhearing their quarrel.

"Well, I don't know if you notice or not but you have committed to a fucking relationship. It takes two people to perpetuate a healthy relationship! And so far, it seems that I've been the only one who is devoted wholly," Her scowl deepened, she knew beforehand that she would regret the next words that she spoke, "Fine then, go to your stupid conference, but if you walk out that door I won't be here when you get back. I'm done waiting."

Percy fumed, his nostrils flared, then he grabbed his suitcase, turned on his heel, and strode out. Annabeth desperately tried to hold her stance but the second the sound of a door being slammed close, she leaned against the countertop behind her and sobbed silently; not even making effort in holding back her salty tears running down her cheeks.

Her glassy eyes glanced back at the front door, the spot where Percy previously stood, anticipating that her boyfriend would magically appear in front of her and she imagined him embracing her, wiping her tears with the pad of his thumbs while cooing her with sweet words of encouragement.

But of course, her wishes didn't come true as those images were just figments of her imagination; not visible to her senses.

Annabeth took a shaky breath, willing herself to stop the water works. She is a strong and independent daughter of Athena. Her mother would not be proud of her twenty-two-year-old daughter weeping in the center of a kitchen. So, Annabeth resorted to finding a release, a place or person that is compliant enough to sustain her angry rambling.

She must find someone who is good at listening and someone who can understand her wholly.

She contemplates on calling Piper - Piper _is_ a daughter of Aphrodite so she gives out the best relationship advice- but unfortunately, Piper is currently planning a grand wedding in New Rome. And her other best friend Reyna is beyond occupied. _Duh, Reyna_ is the one getting married at the wedding. Maybe someone who works with her. A co-worker, secretary, intern...

 _AHA!_

An intern!

Annabeth grabbed her phone -which was placed on the coffee table- and dialed her closest friend; her closest friend that lives in New York. She made sure to clear her clogged throat a bit as she does not want to sound like a preteen going through puberty. Luckily, her friend managed to answer immediately.

" _Hey."_

"Hey, Syasya? Can you come over."

 _"'Kay. I'm on my way. You need anything?"_

Annabeth tilted her head up to avoid tears welling in her eyes, "Just a pint of chocolate chip ice cream and a warm shoulder to cry on."

She heard Syasya sighed over the speaker, _"Problems with your boyfriend again."_

"Yeah."

 _"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

"See you."

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Her ears perked up when they picked up the sound of knuckles knocking on the front door. She would be thoroughly lying if she said that a hint of disappointment didn't spark inside her heart. For some odd reason, her delusional mind thought that she would be facing a pair of green eyes once she opened the door.

What she expected only occur in fairy tales. What? Like, her thick-headed boyfriend would just miraculously show up and apologize. Yeah right. Percy may be the most loyal guy in the world but he is _horrible_ at apologizing. Something about damaging his pride. No wonder who he learned it from... **;)**

"Hey," Syasya greeted her, flashing her a toothy smile while holding up the plastic bag probably containing the items she requested.

"What took you so long?"

Syasya rolled her eyes, "Well Annabeth, there is something called traffic and long queues at the grocery store. I swear those grandmas are so fucking ruthless."

Annabeth shushed her, "Hey! no profanities at the hall, there could be kids around."

"Dude, it's New York. I'm sure a toddler knows how to curse."

Annabeth tugged her inside of her apartment. It's nearly midnight. Therefore, neighbors would not appreciate noises in the hall interrupting their sleep. Annabeth's neighbors aren't the friendliest people in the world.

Annabeth closed the door behind her, "You got what I asked for?"

"Yup. You and I are going to have a stay-at-home date. You know, like aren't you supposed to do it with your _boyfriend?_ Tomorrow is your anniversary," Syasya mused while laying out all the stuff she bought on the coffee table; ice cream, jelly beans, chocolate, popcorn, and beer. Annabeth was not astounded by Syasya's preference of beverage.

Annabeth pursed her lips, plopping down on the couch; but not before grabbing a couple of fuzzy blankets from the coat closet, "Why beer?"

Syasya popped a bottle open before taking a swift sip, "I'm tired, you're stressed. Wine definitely would not do the trick. Now, since I am your friend at night and intern during the day, I kinda feel obligated to know your troubles. So yeah, _spill_."

Annabeth zeroed her vision on a pack of colorful jelly beans, "Percy basically forgot about our fifth anniversary."

"I want details Annabeth. I didn't come all the way here to behold you mourning over something that's not even remotely dead."

"My relationship _is_ dead! He stormed out without looking slightly apologetic. And it's not like you had anything planned for tonight anyway."

Syasya rolled her eyes, "You are right, I don't have anything planned tonight or tomorrow or the day after tomorrow so I have unlimited time for you to rant. You need to let your frustrations out," Syasya reached over and pat her left hand, "Take your time."

"I shouldn't have been so harsh with him."

Syasya abruptly slapped her hand, "Hey! Stop tormenting yourself. Based on how he has been disregarding you lately, he deserved to be treated the way you treated him. Annabeth, you need to take the reins in this situation or he is going to step over you eventually," She recommences when Annabeth distributed silence, "Annabeth, you are a strong and self-reliant woman. You guys went through so much together and if you calmly talk it out, I'm confident that you are able to conquer this. Being in a relationship is like driving on a road, there are turns and bumps. Driving a vehicle is a challenge and same goes to a relationship."

"We've run over a huge bump in the road."

"Or a shallow hole."

Annabeth sighed, defeated, before snatching a beer, "Where do you think he is?"

Syasya shrugged, "Probably a bar."

"What would he be doing in a bar?"

"Men has a tendency to drink when they feel miserable. Alcohol reliefs the pain."

"How come?"

"Alcohol numbs your system when you consume a generous amount but remember alcohol is not capable of healing deep wounds."

Annabeth circled the ring of the closed can with her index finger, "So what now? Am I the one who has to beg for forgiveness?"

"I'm saying...Look, I'm not a relationship expert. I've not been in a serious relationship, in like, three years. Therefore, I'm not much help but pick up my last advice; talk to him and express how you feel about him neglecting you," Syasya tear the bag of jelly beans open and offered it to her, "In the meantime, snack on some of these. They will heighten your level of cheerfulness."

"Thanks," She picked out a neon blue jelly bean and allowed her mouth to envelop the sugary snack. Annabeth was not aware of Syasya closely eyeing every single of her movement, "Woah! This is quite the sugar bomb. I could imagine having diabetes by the time I finish this whole bag," Annabeth tried to read the nutrition facts but couldn't as the jelly beans were in a zip lock baggie.

"Yeah. I guess the brand had just launched some new flavors."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Syasya, "Try one."

Syasya briskly shook her head; strongly refusing her offer, "I can't...I'm trying out this new diet. No sweets and treats for me."

"Well, do you want to-"

Syasya instantaneously stood up and set her half-drunk can of beer on the coffee table, "I should get going."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "I thought you said that you didn't have any plans tonight."

Syasya paused when grabbing her burgundy hoodie slung over the back the couch and dodged her questioning eyes, "I just have a feeling that you might need some sleep tonight. You know, to restore some balance in your chaotic mind," She looped her arms through the sleeves before zipping halfway up; stopping just above her chest. Effectively blocking any wandering eyes from eyeing her cleavage that is showing slightly from the top of her _low-cut_ white tank top. You cannot possibly surpass a girl like her. Pale skin and dark, round eyes and a body that Tumblr girls would specify as _'goals'_. She has no idea why Syasya would apply for a job as an architect when she clearly belongs on a magazine cover. Syasya is nothing but an explosive bottle of sass. She is not made to work in an office.

Annabeth envies her from the tips of her effortlessly wavy hair to her perfectly manicured nails.

Annabeth smirked at her from her perch on the couch, "Or are you just rushing to meet your boyfriend?"

Syasya rolled her eyes, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh, so you do not classify a guy who takes you out for lunch almost daily, offers you a ride for no reason and turns into the heart eyes emoji whenever you arrive in the office."

"You are just insane."

"I heard you guys took a _long_ walk by the beach," Annabeth smiled coyly at her.

"We...are kinda on the off status right now," Syasya glanced back at her once her hand had closed around the doorknob, her wrist tilting slightly to turn the knob, "And I repeat, get some rest. I guarantee that you will need it."

And on that last note, Syasya closed the door with a faint thump, leaving Annabeth all by herself, once again. Loneliness and emptiness are two types of feelings that Annabeth has been accustomed to. But when you combine the two in one, it transforms the concept entirely. She feels like she is falling down Tartarus again. Except, this time, she's going down alone. Tartarus destroys you both physically and emotionally. The feeling is familiar, yet she has not experienced it in a couple of years.

Time seems to pass by agonizingly slow. Every minute, she felt more weight settled on her shoulders; weighing her down till she feels suffocated. Her eyes were too dry to produce tears. Her throat too sore to sob. Her body too tired to move. She felt like an invisible creature has sucked all the energy from her as her bones felt too heavy to move. All her energy drained and an unexplainable ache disturbs her heart; desperately seeking for comfort.

It was a couple of hours later (she presumes it is a couple of hours later) when an episode of her favorite tv show has ended and an empty plastic bag- previously filled with the super sweet jelly beans- laying at her feet when her eyes began to droop. Usually, Annabeth would immediately stand up; distinguishing any signs of sleepiness. She would refuse to waste time, opting to do work instead.

She wills herself to push the thought of sleeping away, but before she knows it, her eyelids close involuntarily and her head lolls back to the headrest of the couch.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Percy woke up feeling highly perplexed; with his current situation and condition.

Firstly, he has a _massive_ headache. It's like when you put on your headphones and you accidentally blast the volume to maximum. Yeah, that is how he feels right now. He can feel vibrations surging from his ears all the way to his brain.

He peeled his eyes open, immediately attacked by a blinding light from somewhere above him. He squinted while trying to adjust his eyes to the brightly lit room (He presumes he's in a room). After repeatedly blinking slowly, his eyes finally adjust to the light. Percy feels slightly better.

He has no clue on where he is, though.

A wooden door suddenly bursts open; startling him. Instead of closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep, Percy's green eyes zeroed in on the figure that proceeds to walk in. The stranger -who he can't tell whether it is a man or woman due to their short hair- stands in front of his bed while flipping papers on a clipboard, like how a nurse would check a patient's record.

He desperately tried to call out to the stranger but his throat is so parched to the point where the noises coming out of is mouth were inaudible. He heard his voice in his mind -screeching for help- but in reality, his mouth is not even open at the moment. So he initiated by tilting his head to the side, in order to get a better look at the stranger's face.

Yup, a woman.

Judging by the nametag attached to the front of her sweater, her name is apparently _Syasya._

Her hair looks short because she has tied it in a well-constructed bun at the back of her head. Big, dark eyes quickly scanning the content of the papers in her hand and her other hand tapping a pencil against her lower lip. Clad in a white cashmere sweater and black skinny jeans, this girl looked too casual to be an actual nurse.

Luckily, the stranger finally looks up and noticed his twitching fingers. She hurriedly placed the clipboard at the end of the bed and rushed to assist him. Oddly, her movements seem frantic but her eyes tell a different story; like treating an injured demi-god is a daily occurrence for her.

Usually, when an actual demigod would nurse him in the Camp Half Blood's infirmary, he or she would attack him with a series of questions. For instance, _'Do you want some water?'_ or _'Do you need help?'_ or the infamous; _'Are you okay?'_. He would be displaying a very exasperated look because he has prominent bruises on his skin and a bandage wrapped around his head; why the hell would you think that he is _'okay?'_

The girl helped him to sit upright on the bed, placing a fluffy pillow behind him to lean on. He knows he is being rude with the way he is eyeing her right now but he can't help it. He has so many questions and he seeks so many answers.

The girl was adjusting his blanket when he fired his first one, "Where exactly am I?"

She stared bluntly at him, "My apartment."

"How-"

"You passed out at the bar where I work. Lucky for you, I live near my workplace. So you should be thankful that I was willing to drag you all the way up to my apartment instead of some, drunk...person."

"How?" He managed

"Well, it _was_ a Friday night. So things get pretty wild in the bar sometimes-"

"No! I mean, how the hell did I pass out this bad. Does my girlfriend knows about this?"

"As I mentioned before you rudely interrupted me. Things get pretty wild and I do not know about no girlfriend. I _did_ consider asking you, but you were passed out,literally."

He raised his left eyebrow, "Why would you bring me _here?_ You could've contacted someone from my phone."

She shrugged," Your phone has a passcode. My options were very narrow."

He looked down at his hands, moving his index finger -wondering why it is so slender- bending the finger, and repeating the motion on every single one of his fingers, until a hand hooked under his chin and tilted his face up, "Your girlfriend mad at you or something?"

"Beyond mad. More like furious."

Syasya made a _tsk_ sound, "Mad and furious technically has the same meaning."

He shook his hand, "Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go. Thank you so much for dragging me up here,literally, you must have some really strong muscles for a girl," standing up, he anticipated for his bones to crack but instead, a weird ache coiled up in his stomach all the way to his groin. He wonders if it's a stomach bug -due to the high amount of alcohol he consumed- but the pain should not escalate all the way down to his genitals.

He let it slide past him, continue walking out of the bedroom and heading to the front door; while ignoring the constant pain shooting down to his. It felt like someone is pinching his balls.

(He did not notice Syasya smirking behind him)

He set his whole palm on the doorknob, his wrist slightly tilted; about to twist the knob.

However, he paused when, from behind, she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "And I hope you will work out with ya girl. Start with an apology and don't ruin it by creating an excuse and suppress your anger and say you're sorry...multiple times."

He sighed, shoulders slumping,"I'm gonna need all the luck that I can possibly get, 'cause she's a tough force to be reckoned."

"All women are like that. Just remember, only a certain type of bond can mend a broken relationship."

"I'll take that advice. Thanks again for letting me stay," He stepped out of the apartment, looking over his shoulder to smile briefly at Syasya. It was a tight-lipped smile -most people would define the smile as a sarcastic one- but somehow, Syasya knew it was a genuine one.

"Oh! Btw, you have the weight of a teenager!," He heard a distant shrill before he stepped into the elevator.

His lips shut close instead of producing a chuckle his brain had commanded them to.

Percy is not capable of experiencing true happiness unless all his problems were solved. His whole being -physically and mentally- feels uncomfortable.

It's like when you stumble upon a hard problem-solving question in a math's test. You know what to do, you are just not quite confident to write the number sentence and the constant fear of your answer being incorrect. One of the reasons he despises the subject math.

The gut-wrenching guilt added with the mysterious pain in his stomach, _Percy Jackson_ is about to breakdown.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets after pressing the 'G' button on the control panel. Percy tilted his head up to look at the large pane of mirrors on the elevator's ceiling. He just wanted to take a swift glance to behold his current appearance but got more than he bargained for.

The person reflected on the mirrors was clearly not Percy.

If there is a scientist or ,maybe god, who created the theory of 'overnight two feet hair growth' because he knows damn well that he did NOT have long wavy hair yesterday. Like, did someone poured a jug of hair growth serum in his tequila or something. He roughly tugged at it, relentlessly trying to pull the _hair_ off. Trying to prove that this is just a prank.

The hair did not come off but now his scalp hurts.

Nice goin'.

And he had boobs.

Two fucking mountains are protruding out of his chest. It's like his pecs had an erection. A somewhat, soft and circular shaped erection.

How the hell was he not aware of them before?

The elevator stopped with a _ding_ as the doors open. Percy walks out, attempting to look cool- probably failing. At least he tried.

He stepped out of the fancy apartment building, his face slapped by a strong gust of _cold_ wind; piercing his cheeks. He had to squint at the bright daylight. The sun shined brightly upon his face as if Apollo himself was slapping him while saying, _'Way to fuck things up!'_

Percy did not know where he was heading, but his feet did not stop their movement despite his other body parts commanding a halt. His brain was too preoccupied with various thoughts that he did not pay a speck of attention towards where he was going. Thankfully, he did not run into anybody or even worse, an inanimate object like a pole or a tree. Without him realizing, his leisure walk had increased to rushed strides, but no matter how fast he walked, the speed is still insufficient.

Ignoring the continuous pain in his south region, he continued walking.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Annabeth huffed frustratedly as she stared at her reflection. With slightly raised eyebrows, she observed closely on some of her physical features that somehow, transformed _overnight._ When she woke up this morning, it was odd enough for her to accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Although the couch is comfy, it has not reached the degree where she would spend a whole night on it. But waking up as the opposite gender had just crossed the line.

Not shockingly, but Annabeth is not flabbergasted by the sudden change. She did not scream or shriek and her pupils did not widen at all- Well maybe for like, a second. Annabeth was startled but she didn't stagger away from the mirror or tried to deny the fact that she, Annabeth Chase, is now a man. She _is_ a demigod, she grew up surrounded by mythical creatures, contributes a ton to the fact that Annabeth seems unperturbed.

Annabeth knows damn well that this a spell set by either Aphrodite or possibly, Hera. Probably has something to do with her quarrel with Percy yesterday. Eh, A spell is like a car, able to be reversed.

However, just because she does not feel troubled does not mean that she is not enraged by this.

Her gender has been transitioned. Talk about cheapest and quickest gender transition.

A brief definition of gender transition: She, previously a woman, is now a man.

Meaning: A dick has replaced her vagina.

Pro: Her period is due today, so with her vagina not present, she can successfully avoid a bloody war, literally, blood oozing from a body part situated in between your thighs is more petrifying than actually breaking your leg. Because unlike periods, bones usually break once and then they will heal naturally. But a period, it's something that repeats monthly. Every month, she is forced to go through five to seven days of merciless torture.

Con: She has absolutely no clue at how to operate a penis. Like, where does the shaft go and are the balls suppose to hang like that. Like, it's as equally complicated as a vagina is. Does she have to stand while she pee's now? Or is there some sort of method that she can try so that she can sit comfortably while peeing. Unless her buttcheeks are touching the toilet's seat, she is not letting a single drop of liquid drop from _her dick._

Well, maybe semen could be an exception.

Oh shit, she hopes she does not obtain a boner. 'Cause she has seen Percy randomly attain a hard-on; wasn't a very pleasant situation as they were present in public.

Annabeth broke out of her stupor when a frantic knock came from the front door. She rolled her eyes before walking out of the bathroom, wishing it's not one of her neighbors. She just moved to this place a couple of months prior, she does not want to receive any scandalous gossips about her cheating or something. The old lady next door has quite the chatter mouth.

She opened the door while internally reciting a polite greeting. What she met on the other side of the door _actually_ made her movements waver significantly. Her eyes widen and her eyebrows raised to her hairline.

"I have a problem," Percy spoke first.

"You think?"

They blatantly stared at each other. Her eyes zeroed in on his head, his long hair in particular and went downwards all the way to Percy's long, slim legs. Long, slim and a shaven pair of legs. She stared at his boobs and the curve of his waist and his hips and... just _him_ in general.

"Perhaps you have an idea who caused this?" Percy hesitantly asked her.

She let him in and closed the door so that the neighbors would eavesdrop their conversation. "Simple. It's obviously magic. Aphrodite must have cast a spell upon us to switch genders."

Percy unceremoniously plopped himself on the couch while rubbing his temples, "But how the hell does Aphrodite cast a spell? She is _not_ capable of changing physical appearance. She's the goddess of love and desire, her power can't do anything that is unrelated to... _love_."

"True," Silence swooped in like a thick blanket suddenly draped onto the both of them. While Annabeth paced relentlessly in front of him, he steered himself out of his thoughts and focused on Annabeth instead. He can't deny this, but Annabeth still looks hot as a guy. _Damn._

Annabeth definitely grew a lot throughout this whole transition fiasco because the petite, 5'8 girl he once knew is currently a lean, 6'1 man. The guy in front of him is undoubtedly _toned_. Judging by the bulge on Annabeth's arms, she must have splendid abs. Long legs, toned stomach, bulging arms and messy blonde locks as a cherry on top of the delectable sundae. Their bodies are unidentical duplicates of each other! They basically switched bodies but made some minor adjustments.

"Hecate!" Annabeth stopped and pointed a finger at him.

"What's wrong with Hecate?"

"Don't you get it, Percy? Hecate is the goddess of magic. And our situation is obviously caused by magic!"

"But how is Hecate suddenly involved in this?"

Annabeth tilted her head, giving him a stern look, "Probably not directly from Hecate. But Aphrodite must have sent out one of her Hecate's many daughters to cast a spell on us."

"Oh yeah... Our fight last night."

Annabeth made a clicking noise by snapping her finger, smiling in triumph, "Bingo! Now, I just have to do some research and find out how to reverse the spell."

Percy leaned back on the couch, now that they had some sort of solution to their gender switcheroo, his undivided attention shot straight towards the pain in his lower abdomen. What was a dull ache has now escalated drastically to a mild sting; like someone is pinching and prodding his insides.

"Is there a problem?" Annabeth prompted at him.

"Nothing. It's just a stupid stomach bug that's been bothering me for the past hour or so."

His sentence probably struck a spark of curiosity in Annabeth as she came closer, "Is the pain moderate?"

He groaned and covered his face with the palm of his hands when the pain worsens, " _Was_. Now my insides are squished against each other. What the fuck?"

Annabeth snickered and kneeled in front of him. Perching a hand on his shoulder, the next words that came out of her mouth nearly knocked the breath right out from his lungs, "You, my Love, is currently experiencing menstruation."

"You mean..."

"Yes! I mean, period," She squeezed his shoulder, "When I said that we switched bodies. I meant it literally. Everything, except for our physical appearance, has been transferred to each other. As in, my monthly menstrual cycle is included in the package."

"So there is blood dripping out from my...my vagina."

"More like gushing but, yeah," Based on Annabeth's curled lips, she is enjoying his bafflement way too much.

He hugged his lower abdomen, "Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because...your uterus is contracting. Gods, you have seen me go through it like, every single month, I don't get why you are so perplexed. You should have learned these things by now."

"Yeah, but it's different when you're going through with it. I usually am there to offer snuggles and chocolate."

She gave him an unapologetic smile,"I have pads in the bathroom and you know where my panties are just in case you stained. Make sure to rinse your thighs and folds a bit before putting on the pad, for sanitary purposes."

She moved to get up but he placed his hands on the back of her thighs to stop her, "Wait, what do I do with the bloody pantie."

"Just drop them in the washer," She kissed his cheek and stepped out of his hold, "Advils are in the bathroom cabinet and try not to move too much; it will soothe your cramps. I'll be in my office if you need me."

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Stepping in the bathroom, Percy suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the foreign information Annabeth just informed him with. He salutes women who go through this type of shit for five days, monthly. He hasn't even gone through a day of it and he already has the urge to wail like a newborn baby.

Instead, he swallowed his misery, "Okay man, you can do this. Stop being such a fucking pussy, Perce," he muttered to himself.

Following the instructions Annabeth had given him, he crouched down in front of the cabinets underneath the sink. He pulled the door open, and true enough, there was a small storage box tucked in the corner. He instantly knew that the items he needed were stored in there simply because there is a sticker on the front. _'Period kit'_ it labeled. Leave it to Annabeth to label things. Annabeth labels stuff around the house like it's a religious ritual. When he pointed it out, she reciprocates that Percy will not be able to tell which is which. For example, she labels the sugar, salt, various spices in their kitchen cabinets and leftovers in the fridge and names for vegetables. It was either that, or use different colored containers.

They had too many foods in their kitchen and there were not enough colors.

He carefully picked the light container and brought it out. Sitting down on the toilet, he lifted the lid and surprisingly, he recognized everything inside. He recalled the time when Annabeth would drag him down the women's aisle in Target and made him follow her around like an idiot while she picked a dozen different pads and tampons. She purposely pretended to be dyslexic. It took an estimate of fifteen minutes for her to pick a box of pads.

 _"My dyslexia must be acting up,"_ She would reply but fail to discreet her amusement.

He could spot a couple of tampons and a number of pads. Large ones, small ones, thin ones and slightly thicker ones. A bottle of Advil is underneath everything. He closed his eyes and randomly chose a pad from the pile. He sent a silent prayer to the gods before unclosing his eyes and taking a peek at the object in his hand.

Percy stood up whilst deliberately taking his time. He unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down until the fabric pooled around his legs. Following Annabeth's instructions, he pulled his panties down -don't know how the spell transformed his boxers- and grimaced at the blood soaked panties. A large stain of red is covering nearly half of the cotton undergarment. Attempting not to gag, he briskly pulled the panties off and went over to the joined closet and started going through Annabeth's underwear drawer. Now he understands completely why Annabeth begged desperately for an attached bathroom and closet.

Completely disobeying the 'rinsing his folds step', he hurriedly plastered the sticky side of the pad to the clean panties before putting them on; successfully blocking the smell of blood emanating from his vagina. He picked the bloody panties from the floor, he walked speedily to the laundry room, where he dropped them in the washers and poured in _a lot_ of soap, or detergent, whatever the hell the liquid is called.

Returning to the bathroom, he swallowed two pills and stored Annabeth's 'period kit' back at its place. Feeling dejected, Percy staggered over to the bed and laid down it; immediately appreciating the suppleness against his back.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Annabeth's eyebrows scrunched as she scrolled further down the screen of her computer. She has browsed on several websites already, yet no solution found.

Well, that statement might not be true because she did find a solution. The only result she has obtained so far is sexual intercourse. In order to break the spell, two individuals must participate in a sexual intercourse, that involves penetration. Which means, Annabeth has to insert her _penis_ in someone's vagina. That someone is Percy.

Although the couple has performed sex numerous of times before, it might be extremely awkward now that their roles are reversed. Predictably, it might be more awkward than their first time. All the fumbling and accidental elbowing.

However, no matter how awkward the outcome might be, they _have_ to go through this. She can't stand being a guy any more than a day. Girls always complain how easy would it be if they were boys. But, _no_. Being a guy, you _have_ to wear boxers -it's an unwritten rule- so the boxers and adding the thick material of her jeans, she is handling with too much fabric. Wanna know another complicated thing about a penis?

Boners

Aphrodite must either be in a sour mood today or the goddess is in an exquisite mood. When Annabeth was researching and reading several articles about sexual intercourse -she's leading, so she needs to be educated- she discovered that...her penis is erect. She does not know how the hell it happened but after further speculation, she suspects it's from all the reading she has done.

She tried to forget about it, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Leaving it for a few minutes, she expected the erection to subside but it throbbed instead. Annabeth is rusty when the topic of masturbating comes upon her because Annabeth, herself has not masturbated in like, four years and she rarely gives Percy a hand-job because he prefers ejaculating _inside_ her. Basically, Annabeth is stumped.

With that said, Annabeth is not capable of doing anything. Actually, she is capable, she just refuses to. Annabeth leaned back on her chair and sighed; feeling like a deflated balloon.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~**

Annabeth found him out on the balcony, staring mindlessly into the distance. They live on the twenty-second floor, so they can overlook the hectic mess that is New York from above. The day was warm and bright, a gentle breeze blew her short blond curls as she stepped outside. Annabeth stood there voicelessly and she looked him over from head to toe. Her eyes finally zeroed in on the curve of Percy's back while raking her brain; wondering where did they go wrong. Could it be her? Maybe he just wasn't happy as she was. Maybe he lost the spark. Or maybe is it something she had done? Percy constantly complains about how Annabeth is too infatuated with her work, maybe she has pushed him to his limit when she spent a Saturday in her office.

"I'm sorry," Percy abruptly spoke, startling Annabeth. He turned around, "I'm sorry for acting like a prick these past few weeks. I really do not know what came over me and you had every right to call me out. I shouldn't have been so selfish and as you said, it takes two to perpetuate a healthy relationship and I know, I know I have not shown my devotion lately but baby, you have to know I love you so much and I'll do anything so you can forgive me," By now, Percy is directly in front of her, standing in a very close proximity and Percy reached out to cup her cheek- she had to lower her head to match his current 5'8 height-, "I'm sorry, please forgive me," Percy said softly.

Annabeth stared into his green eyes, "Before I forgive you, I want to declare that what you did was incredibly reckless! What were you thinking? Drinking your ass off at a bar without sober supervision-"

Percy blinked at that, while Annabeth continued.

"-For gods sake Percy, we've already had this discussion, but your hard head just won't listen! My head is hurting from relentlessly worrying about you! And then you come home looking so messed up and-"

"Annabeth-"

"-no one was out there with you, so one wrong move and you could be dead by now. Then what would I have done?! You have no regard for your safety when you're drinking-

"Baby-"

"-furthermore, do you know how petrified I was this morning when I saw I had a penis and did not have the courage to fucking _pee!_ Are you aware of how odd it is, as a daughter of Athena to not know what to do-"

"Annabeth!" he said exasperatedly, grabbing her wide shoulders and molding her body into his- well as best as he can considering he is shorter than her.

Realizing that he'd been calling her and that she was now back in his arms, she looked down into his attractive face with a furious blush and unguarded hope in her eyes.

"Shut. Up" he breathed before yanking her head down and capturing her lips with his own.

At first, she didn't respond, hardly believing that this was really happening. It just didn't seem real with the rollercoaster of emotions they'd gone through in this past week and her brain was having a hard time registering everything that had happened today. But once his tongue started swiping at the seam of her lips begging for entry and coaxing a reaction out of her, she finally gave herself over to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his waist and opening her mouth. Percy wasted no time inserting his tongue inside and softly massaging her own.

Gods how Percy had missed this! Though it had been less than a week, it felt like an eternity he had been without her taste and he was soaking it all up like a man starved. He put one arm around her neck, pulling her even closer, and the other cupping her cheek to hold her head in place while he continued to thoroughly ravish her mouth.

Annabeth pulled away from him but stayed in his embrace, "I love you too," She proclaimed before connecting their lips again.

"Yes, I'm incredibly reckless," Percy paused to leave a love bite at the junction of her neck and shoulder, earning a delighted gasp from her, he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth, this time getting a soft moan, "Good thing I have you to mend my mistakes," With that, Percy placed his lips over hers again and this time there were no more doubts or uncertainties between them.

"Mmm, bed," Percy muttered in between kisses.

Thank god the balcony leads straight to the bedroom because if it were any further, Annabeth does not think that they could make it to the bed. Reflexively, Annabeth's hands wandered down Percy's back before cupping his bottom and lifted him up effortlessly. Percy's legs wrapped around her waist as she starts to maneuver them both into the bedroom. Percy moaned when Annabeth lightly squeezed his butt. Once Annabeth had placed him on the satiny cover, he began trailing kisses down her neck and running his hands all over her body. Annabeth was lost in the powerful feelings Percy evoked within her, but somehow managed to tug Percy's shirt and pull it off of him before hers followed. As a guy, Annabeth is quite buff. Her torso is all hard muscle with tan skin and a trail of blond hair creates a trail leading into her pants. Percy must be fascinated by it as he ran his small hands all over her chest and abs, tracing a finger over her pecs and the hard panes of her abs.

"It's weird when I'm doing the stuff you usually do," Percy said while tracing her ribcage.

Annabeth retaliated by cupping his breasts with her hands and ran a thumb over his hardened peaks, causing him to arch his back and pushing them closer to her. She latched onto Percy's right breast and suckled, making him moan deeply. When she was satisfied with that one, she turned to the other and gave it the same treatment.

"Same goes for me. How do you do this? Holding yourself up and doing all these ministrations."

"Takes practice," Percy said breathlessly before capturing her lips and raised his tongue to meet hers. They battled for dominance for a few minutes, though Annabeth was becoming absorbed in just his taste alone. Sweet, like the treats he always consumed, but also strong like the whiskey he had been drinking. His cologne and natural scent filled her nostrils, overwhelming her senses.

"Let's just get this over with."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked while biting her earlobe.

"We have to have sex to reverse the spell."

Percy smirked, "Aphrodite is certainly a very kind and thoughtful goddess."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she quickly unbuttoned Percy's pants before quite roughly, tugged them and his panties simultaneously; ignoring the pad stuck to the panties because Annabeth was once a girl, she shouldn't be fazed. She dropped her pants and boxers after that at a record time. Aligning herself with his entrance, she could feel his juices coating the head of her penis.

"Based on personal experience and consider the size of my dick, this may be uncomfortable but it will get better. I promise," Percy nodded once, his eyes showing total trust and love, making her heart flutter as she pushed into him. Annabeth grits her teeth and fisted her hands in the sheets beside Percy's head as she tried to restrain herself from coming. Being in someone's womanhood is better than she'd imagined; so tight that and the inner walls were naturally clenching around her member.

As Annabeth reminded, it did felt uncomfortable, solely because he has never had anything plunged inside of him. But Percy managed to settle himself. Hoping to cause friction, he moved his hips and let out a gasp while Annabeth moaned.

Looking him in the eye, Annabeth began pulling out only to thrust right back in. Their bodies seemed perfectly in synch with each other, and every time she thrust forward, his hips rose to meet hers. Soon their pace became faster and more frenzied and Percy felt the pressure building inside of him, threatening to hurl him off the edge this time. Knowing that Percy is close, Annabeth reached a hand down between them, found his bundle of nerves, and lightly pinched it between her thumb and forefinger. Instantly, his walls squeezed around her in a vice like grip as Annabeth's name escaped from Percy's mouth in a loud cry. Seconds later she followed him into utter bliss. Their wanton moans roam around the room as they both released.

"Happy anniversary, baby. I love you," Percy breathed as he skimmed his lips across her forehead.

Annabeth's gray eyes bore into his, she looked adorable with cheeks still flushed from his bliss. "I love you too."

Those simple words act like a glue to their relationship. Percy would never get tired of Annabeth uttering those words, specifically to him and he still felt nothing short of amazed that she was here, his to have and to hold. He stared up at her, saw her words etched plainly as day on her face, and basked in them, greedily drinking them up like the thirsty man he was. Thirsty for her, and hungry. Sometimes, when they were apart, he actually felt deprived, as if some basic human right was being withheld from him.

* * *

 **I'm proud of myself for accomplishing my goal of writing 8k+ words in a single chapter. But I'm also quite disappointed that I wasn't able to write a hand-job scene (I'm like 14, I don't know any shit about masturbation) _and_ the explicit scenes weren't very graphic but I was aware that if I prolong this chapter, some of you guys will inevitably get bored- it happens, I understand. ****Besides, I didn't want to make guys who are reading this feel uncomfortable reading about periods and pads and _blood_ oozing out from a woman's vagina.**

 **Boys, do you lose your composure when someone talks about periods? I, oddly, wanna know.**


	7. Drabble 7

**Summary:** When Annabeth said no distractions from studying, she meant it. College AU

 **Rating:** M

 **Authors' note:** It's currently summer but I kinda miss school. I was too excited to post this that I didn't proofread :)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth sighed, her left index finger rubbing her tired eyes as she stretched on the chair like Cheshire cat. Annabeth hummed when her ears heard the cracking sound of her bones when she arched her back; the commonly annoying noise sounds pleasurable to her ears. Annabeth's spine has been abused for a few hours now. She has a habit of hunching her back when she's engrossed in her studies. She did not notice how sore her upper body was until she placed down her pen and straightened up to sip her coffee.

It started with cracking her neck and knuckles but now, Annabeth is attempting to crack almost every single bone on her body. She has tried several positions like twisting her upper body, tilting her head back, taking off her shoes and sock to crack her toes and currently, arching her back. And it feels _amazing._ Annabeth does not feel ashamed by the looks other students are shooting at her though because it's not like she's doing something disgusting like pick her nose or fart or some shit.

The noise of joints popping might make you cringe or grimace in disgust but Annabeth finds the act itself quite pleasurable. It's a guilty pleasure that we all have indulged in secretly. It also applies to the people who like to smell ink or petroleum.

Usually, Annabeth would never display such indigent manners, especially now when she is in the library, but as she surveys the room, most of the tables are vacant and the few students present are either napping or reading silently on the couches. It's a Saturday, equivalent to an off-day, which means no classes. Since it's college, most students head out of campus either partying, perhaps resting or several people like Annabeth; studying.

Annabeth is in her second year of college. Architecture -the course she's taking- is not a piece of cake and although Annabeth had just completed her exams, she still has things to be done. She has a couple of essays due in a few weeks and like...well, she has finished the other stuff. Don't judge her, Annabeth receives a mild panic attack whenever she wakes up and her brain is stumped.

Annabeth feels baffled when people boldly state that they despise homework because unlike them, Annabeth loved homework. It helps her to organize her daily schedule. And homework also makes her feel worthy of her receiving hours of sleep each night. Because when you do homework, you have accomplished a task so you are most likely suppose to earn a reward. Sleep is your reward and homework is your task; a simple concept.

She has recommended her technique to her roommate, Thalia, but Thalia denied her tip and said she'd rather do work at the last minute and down a shot of tequila the morning after. Annabeth is thoroughly baffled by Thalia who has the ability to pass her tests when she barely laid a finger on her textbooks.

Annabeth envies people like Thalia. Thalia's a stereotypical student who somehow manage to magically teleport information from a book to her brain while she's sleeping. Because Annabeth is not exaggerating when she says this, but she rarely beholds Thalia holding and reading a book. Disregarding Thalis's laziness, she is actually an awesome friend. Annabeth was a bit skeptical at first when she found out that Thalia is gay -she doesn't want to be troubled by the risk of Thalia developing non-platonic feelings towards her- but her worries disappeared when Annabeth met her girlfriend Piper -who is a complete contrast to Thalia.

But, opposites often attract. Annabeth is confirming this statement because she and Percy are like black and white -entirely different- but they hit it off splendidly.

Black and white, two shades that are different from aspects such as definition and background. Annabeth, undoubtedly, would be the shade white. Not to associate white with her clean personality but because Annabeth's whole life has always been a blur of white. Physically, Annabeth's whole life has always been clear, unblemished to be exact. Why wouldn't it be? Her step-mother was like a sane version of Amy Poehler in Mean Girls; supportive would be an understatement if Annabeth was describing Helen in one word. It's practically impossible to describe Helen in one word. Although her stepbrothers were an absolute nightmare but they balance their invisible family scale. She can't say much about her father though due to his lack of involvement during the course of her life.

If her life was an animal, it would unquestionably be a Siberian husky; preferably a white one.

But white isn't translucent; you are not capable of peeking to the other side. Annabeth's life also portrays a sheet of paper, countless of empty voids waiting to be filled. But Annabeth's piece of paper is decorated by barely coherent scribbles instead of a methodical essay.

Percy Jackson's life, however, impersonates a novel written by an overly passionate author; an endless tale of complications and tragic drama. The color black can decipher Percy's life because the stated color is so dark that you can't help but wonder if something is lurking in there and waiting to attack you. Try closing your eyes before you sleep, usually, the haziness of your mind might assist you. No extensive amount of imagination is required. Behind your eyelids, you just see spots of color, patternless moving around -like gas particles- but your mind can actually interpret the colorful spots into images in your brain. That's how Percy's life has been so far, everything happens so spontaneously and the events that occur so abruptly that his brain didn't have the chance to fully register what's happening in front of his naked eyes.

Sometimes, Annabeth finds herself recalling her previous dates with Percy -she has an album that contains a list of the type of dates they had in her brain- be reminded, that it is a pretty thick album. She remembers their second date vividly. They were seniors in high school, the date itself was beyond casual as they both wore t-shirt and jeans; they have been best friends long enough to be completely relaxed with each other. They had dinner at his house where Sally made spaghetti. It wasn't the slightest bit of awkward because Annabeth has met Sally plenty of times prior. Hell, Annabeth can't count how many times has she went back to his place to, initially, do homework but ended sleeping over instead.

After dinner, Percy took her to Montauk beach -an estimated of two hours from his house- where they sat on the sand, facing the sea. Percy laid his head on her lap as she plays with his untamable hair. She likes the feeling of running her fingers through them freely, that unruly black locks. He tells her stories about his childhood from when his mom used to bring him to Montauk. She's heard them before but doesn't mind hearing them again. She simply wants to hear the sound of his sweet, soothing voice. Childhood stories mandatorily include stories about his father. When the subject of Father is brought up, Percy never cowers away instead he could spend hours talking about his father; positive things, though. Oddly, Percy never blamed anybody as the cause of his parent's broken marriage.

The beach specifically is seated on a majestic throne in Percy's heart because that's where his parents first met and the last place his family went before his parent's divorce. If Annabeth were to try recounting how many times have they went to that particular beach, she'd be here all day.

Percy's so sweet that sometimes, she feels suffocated and overwhelmed by the amount of sweetness and natural adorableness radiating from Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's book of thoughts immediately shut when a loud thumping sound startled her. Feeling substantially agitated that someone had deterred her from her studies, she looked up from the notes spread out in front of her- a jumble of papers shoved haphazardly in folders and open textbooks, flooding half of the table.

Her peripheral vision settled on the man sitting adjacent her, she could identify who it was from the strong smell of chlorine and pine evading her nostrils. The two contrasting smells blend together perfectly creating an alluring fragrance.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth internally rolled her eyes as she resumed revising her notes, her pen tapped against the paper on every word she read. She was obviously faking it but why not have some fun and tug on her boyfriend's strings. If she has learned anything, the man has a short temper. Annabeth is intrigued to see how long he can withstand her attitude before he snaps eventually.

Annabeth turns to the next page of her textbook while propping her chin on her hand; feigning boredom. She had to bite her lower lip to suppress a wide grin when a hiss of, " _Annabeth!"_ emanated from the annoyed man beside her; who has scooted closer so his knees touched her outer thighs.

Her act went on, albeit his decreasing mood, "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm bored."

She nodded, curling her lips upwards, "I can see that clearly."

He tilted his head to the left and jutted his bottom lip out slightly; pouting like a petulant child, "Baby, hang out with me."

"I don't know if you're blind but can't you see that I'm busy. Why don't you go bother Jason, who I'm positive does not have plans."

"Because he's not half as much fun to bother," Percy said, smirking, "Besides, I wasn't able to even if I wanted to. Reyna placed dibs on him first."

Annabeth chuckled a bit, silently praising Reyna for being capable of bearing Percy's obnoxious want to compete for Jason's attention. Annabeth can't blame Percy though, Percy and Jason had been best friends since...- well, she presumed since kindergarten but that fact can't be confirmed just yet- it's understandable why Percy is having a tough time attempting to fully grasp the prospect of sharing his best friend. All the quarreling and competing between Reyna and Percy, somehow, did not make their platonic relationship dissipate but instead stronger.

In return, Annabeth's closest friend, Reyna, is currently also Percy's closest friend. She has an exceedingly small circle of friends. Since college, their relationship has evolved greatly. Something about accepting the fact that they are not going to live under the same roof as their parents made them bond. Maybe when they were released from the safe gates of their homes and brutally shoved to face the outside world, they became dependent towards each other.

Like in the present, Annabeth does not need assistance from Reyna to have a full-blown, hour long, conversation with Jason. And, Percy and Reyna could actually manage from arguing throughout a whole spent with each other.

"You either go away or shut your trap."

Percy's smirk intensified, "Maybe you can assist shutting my trap."

With another roll of her eyes and a flip of her hair, Annabeth bent over her book, restoring her focus to the chapter she was covering. She poised her pen over her notebook, attempting to scribble down some decent notes when she noticed Percy had moved just a bit closer to her. As she neared the end of the page, Percy began fidgeting with the edge of her sundress -twisting the fabric with his fingers-, making as much noise moving around as he possibly could. When he was satisfied with her dress hiked up to her upper thighs, he alternated to messing with his hair. Though Annabeth used to find it annoying, she now saw it as endearing. He ran his hands through the jet-black mess, somehow always in perfect disarray. Annabeth swallowed, attempting to focus on her notes, but she kept thinking about how silky his hair felt beneath her fingers when they were kissing.

With the thought of kissing him in her mind, she couldn't help but dart her eyes to his lips, pink and soft. Though he was never rough with her, her lips always seemed to mold perfectly to his, pliable against his mouth. Annabeth cleared her throat, which Percy took notice of. The smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his face only grew, and he slung his arm over the back of her chair, purposely trailing his fingers up and down her arm. The touch was innocent, but judging by Percy's eyes, he implied other intentions.

"I thought you had swimming practice."

" _Had_ as in past tense. I _had_ swimming practice. Now, however, I don't have any responsibilities. So I would appreciate it if my girlfriend would quit ignoring me and hang out with me. Do you want your boyfriend to die from boredom, Annabeth?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly, "Well... you have lived quite a fantastic life," she giggled when he gasped dramatically, "Seaweed brain, I need to study."

He encircled his hands on her right upper arm, swinging it repeatedly, "But I'm bored. It's a Saturday dammit, don't be selfish."

Annabeth chuckled, "I am not selfish. I genuinely need to study."

"But you've been at it for hours!"

"Don't exaggerate you big baby. I have been studying for half an hour. There's not much you can do in thirty minutes."

Percy grinned at her, "Well, contrary to what you stated, I can do _a lot_ in thirty minutes."

"And what _can_ you do, my dear?"

Percy abruptly grasped her chin with his thumb and index finger, turning her head to the side- facing him. He slid closer to her till his butt was at the edge of the chair, maneuvering himself right into her personal space. She felt like he tugged her in an imaginary bubble and now they're enclosed by a thin sphere of liquid; noises from the world outside blocked completely to her senses. She restrained herself from whimpering when his hot breath blew onto her face as his face inched closer to hers. Their noses nearly connected when his husky voice emerged, "Open your eyes," She opened her eyes but swiftly averted them, refusing to meet Percy's because she's afraid that she will surrender to this game- oh hell yeah, it's a game. A game of constant tugging and shoving and pent up desire.

"Look at me," he demanded so lowly she had to strain her ears to hear properly. She obeyed the command and met his eyes, a hint of hesitance seeped into her but she threw the petty feeling out of their bubble. She can make out mischievousness deep in his irises, challenging her, daring her next move and vibrantly displaying; tease.

His face moved closer and he nuzzled her cheek before whispering,"Would you like to know exactly what I can do?" the few words was adequate to cause a shiver running down her spine. The pace of her breathing became more rapid when he enveloped her earlobe with his mouth; nipping gently on the soft patch of skin. His hands strayed from their nests in his jeans pockets and has perched themselves on her knees, slowly rotating her body to face him; pulling one leg after the other. Then, he spread her legs apart, wide enough for both of his legs to fit snugly in between hers. His hands did not stop it's ministrations as they escalated to palm the back of her thighs.

She swallowed thickly before answering, "Enlighten me," she breathed. Percy must have noticed her wall of defense cracking because he began chuckling and placed a kiss on the back of her ear.

Percy hummed with satisfaction and trailed kisses from the base of her ear to her jaw, down the length of her neck and he settled on a particularly sensitive spot on at the crook connecting her neck and shoulders. "I would shut these books," His right hand left her thigh to shut her textbook, "Then, I would like it if you cooperate and wrap your arms around me," he took hold of her hands and place them on his shoulders. She moved her right hand to cup his neck and smiled fondly when he unconsciously leaned into her touch, "I would shower you with kisses," Percy kisses his way back up, along the underside of her jaw, making some kind of warm liquid to pool in her stomach. "May I kiss you?" the puff of hot breath blowing in her ear increased the warmth in her stomach.

Her mouth tugs into a wider smile and she hooks her hand over the back of his neck, dragging his lips to hers. They shared a soft and slow kiss, deliberately taking their time. And then she realized what she was doing, and tried to pull away. He removed one of his hands from her thighs and cupped the back of her neck, his fingers tentatively stroking down her neck as he deepened their kiss. He pulled away briefly, giving a dimpled smile while redeeming his breath before kissing her again, this time with both hands cradling her face.

His endearing smile captivated her immediately. Her fingertips tapped his collarbones, toying with the collar of his flannel. The warm liquid in her belly stirred when her partially drunk mind thought about how she loves his flannel. How soft the fabric slides effortlessly between her fingers, _especially_ when she's tugging it off of him. _And,_ invariably a major plus when she can tear the buttons apart aggressively without losing physical contact with him. On some nights -the nights where he allows her to take the reins- she would give wet kisses from his chest and follow the thin line of hair that disappears under his boxers; it's like the hair is a cobblestone pathway leading to a magnificent castle (Percy's penis) and the waistband of his boxers is the doorway. The noises he would produce during her ministrations are engraved in her mind, playing repeatedly like a psychotic lullaby. Too captured and thoroughly entranced by his soul-piercing stare and charming smile, Annabeth failed to notice one of his hands had slipped under her dress, tracing random patterns in circular motions on her left thigh.

"All you got,huh?" Annabeth attempts to challenge him but her body betrayed her as her throat parched and the muscles contracted when Percy's roguishly moved along her thigh and halts on her hip, causing her voice to quiver as well as her stoic demeanor. And regret; on her decision to wear a sundress with a flared skirt. "I'm confident that I can participate in other activities to entertain myself," Annabeth adds snarkily, mostly to distract herself as his fingers ghost over the front of her panties; the touch feathery light that she probably wouldn't notice if it weren't for her hyperactive senses currently. Annabeth's grip on his shoulders tightened drastically when Percy's index finger gently presses against her sex through the soaked material of her panties.

 _Great_ , a couple days of her life with the disappearance of sexual intercourse and it takes _literally_ thirty seconds for Annabeth's vagina to moisten.

"Are you sure you're not in the mood, 'cause I think your _womanhood_ disagrees," Percy mused, flattening his thumb on her clitoris while his index finger danced around the sensitive skin of the outer of her vagina. He applied pressure on her clit once, twice more, and Annabeth clears her throat a little, trying to fight off the inevitable flush to her cheeks. his hand up and push his fingers passed the waistband of her panties.

She grasped his wrist when his fingers push their way to past the waistband of her panties and circles her slit -her breathing labored as her right hand quickly move to clutch his bicep, needing an anchor to keep her at bay- resulted in two of his fingers coated by her juices. Percy glided his wet fingers from the top of her clit up to her belly button; leaving a trail of milky textured substance in their wake. His fingers continue to spread the sticky liquid in the shallow cavity of her belly button. Annabeth glared at him and withdrew his fingers from her skin, "We are not doing this here."

"Relax,babe," he whispered, sucking on her earlobe, "The library is practically empty," her breath catches when he pushes a finger into her opening shallowly, and her hold on his bicep got even tighter and the deeper his finger delved inside her, the bigger the indent she's digging into Percy's muscled arm with her cuticles.

"Doesn't mean _completely._ And besides, you'll get my dress all sticky and wet," She mustered in between her breath intakes, deliberately making it slow because she knows (from experience) it drives him crazy when her chest heaves up and down caused by inhalation and exhales of deep breaths. She bit her lip to stifle a groan when Percy pushed his finger deeper into her, curling it slightly, enabling him to stroke her walls; stroking languidly like scratching an itch. His thumb rolled her clit to stimulate her further; heightening her euphoria.

 _'Oh, fuck it.'_ Annabeth thought -shoving the invisible ropes binding her to the floor ,she imagined a thumping noise as the ropes hit the hardwood floors- and lunged forward, crushing her lips against his, grabbing him by the flap of his collars and forcefully tugging his upper body, forcefully sending their chests to collide.

A small, shocked noise came from Percy's throat, but he didn't complain, kissing her back keenly. He scraped his teeth along her bottom lip, and Annabeth shivered in response. She to pull him closer but was unable to as their upper bodies were already flush against the others.

Percy wanted -badly- to lift her up to straddle him on the chair and have his way with her but when he considered the location they were at, he had to withhold his needs and persevered. Percy abruptly stilled the finger that's seated snugly inside her velvety walls and flatten his whole palm above her clit to hold her hips down; slowly coaxing her to surrender.

"So you do like my distractions, then," Percy said, any attempt at mocking her overridden by the shakiness of his voice.

Annabeth didn't answer, but instead she bit her bottom lip to hide a wanton moan as his finger stayed entirely put inside of her. He would have given his traditional smirk to her, but was suddenly distracted when she slowly kissed his neck, sucking slightly to leave a small mark behind.

"From the look on your face, Perseus, you're enjoying mine much, much more."

Though they'd gotten past the use of each other's full name, something about Annabeth calling him 'Perseus' sent him into a frenzy, especially when she said in such a seductive voice. He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him down, smirking at him. She bent forward, kissing him hungrily and running her hands through that silky hair that she loved so much.

"You know, 'Beth, if we're gonna be frisky, I don't the library is the best place to do so," He said, dark eyes shielded with lust stared at her.

Annabeth pulled away, feigning a confused look.

"Oh, really, and what happened to Mr. _I wanna have sexy time anywhere and anytime._ Where would we be able to continue this, anyway?"

Percy pursed his lips, gently removing his finger from her wet cavern, "Is Thalia 'round?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Well she went to some fitness class with Piper but what if they..."

Percy grinned and jumped up, escaping her hold and then grabbing her hand.

"If we get there first, I'm sure they won't bother us." He said an urgency in his voice.

"She has the key to the room, she can easily walk in on us."

"We'll just be extra, extra loud. Like, I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make you scream."

Annabeth laughed standing up and swung their joined hands, "Your hand is sticky with my jizz by the way."

"Who cares!"

"Um, I do."

Percy smiled coyly at her, enveloping both of her hands into his calloused ones, "Fine. WE can take a shower. Together. Just you and me. Alone. I'm already formulating a schedule in my head of what I'm going to do to you," His voice dropped a few tones and it sent tingles down her spine.

"Well, I suppose I could go put my books away and return these books first and meet you there." She said, fiddling with his fingers and looked at him seductively from beneath her lashes.

Percy nodded vigorously, biting his lip in anticipation.

Annabeth nodded and pushed him in the direction of the library's exit. When he stepped through the doorway and turned to the left, she waited until he was no longer visible, she rolled her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair. She slung her bag over her shoulder and hugged all her books to her chest. She left the library feeling absolute triumph, making her way to the lounge.

When Annabeth said no distractions from studying, she meant it.

* * *

 **I'm such a tease. Like, I lead you guys on to think that Percabeth's gonna have sex.**

 **Also, before I sign out, I would like to address a review that was posted by a guest the other day. Look, I don't usually respond to reviews unless you're requesting prompts.**

 **A guest reviewed, claiming that what I wrote in my fics are horrible and apparently, I didn't portray the characters well enough because I changed a few aspects of the characters' personality and physical appearance. The guest also boldly declared that he/she had wasted their time on my fic. Let me just confirm that, yes, in most of my chapters I alter the appearances and personalities of the characters but here is the thing, I am writing fanfiction where you are allowed to let your imagination roam wild. If I didn't read the books, I wouldn't have been so invested in the characters to write a fic about them. I've had several people reprimand me about this issue and I'm sorry that you don't like my work. I'm not mad, I actually appreciate constructive criticism but there is a more polite way to do it.**


	8. Drabble 8

**Summary** : In which, Nico has had it with his roommate's inconsiderate actions and thinks he finally needs his own apartment.

 **Rating:** Rated T (slightly M)

 **Authors' note:** Not a one-shot with smut, sorry to disappoint. I decided to try something new, writing from an outsider's perspective. Sorry it took so fucking long to update, no acceptable excuses except for an excessive amount of laziness injected in myself.

* * *

It was like something out of a very humorous skit in a sitcom. Nico di Angelo, an eighteen year old, a freshman in college and working on a part-time job at a coffee shop a few blocks from where he lived. With his family's endless wealth, the job was completely unnecessary but Nico wanted something to occupy his time besides the numerous amount of essays stacked on his desk.

He's currently single, inherited a strong jaw, arched voluptuous eyebrows and a 6'2 height accessorised by broad shoulders that rank him pretty high in the physical appearance department. Being a single guy living alone in a suburban area in Manhattan should be awesome right? Not really. Because he is afraid of getting murdered in the middle of his sleep, he decided to find a roommate.

Skip to a few months later, he now is renting an affordable apartment with three bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms with a gorgeous view overviewing the city from merely their bedrooms. Surprisingly, he lives with one of his close friends from high school, Annabeth. A beautiful blonde two years older than he is and very much prefers men as her sexual preference.

It was only a matter of time until they fall in love, right?

Except, people -those people seemed to be the neighbours living in the apartment near him- they seemed to forget the concept of a platonic friendship. Annabeth is strictly his friend. _Perhaps_ best friend, like, if he were dying, he would give her the honour of trusting her with the fate of his life. But no, he wasn't dating her. He wasn't sleeping with her. He might've had a thing for blondes with long slender legs in the past, but she wasn't his type. He's gay by the way. Annabeth was like a sister to him, nothing more. Any progressivity of their relationship is prohibited.

They were asked so many times that it got to the point where he would not bother to muster an answer but gave a simple shake of his head instead.

It got so damn annoying denying it all the time. People were judgemental and inappropriately presumptuous morons who wouldn't budge even after he had denied the silly rumour, several times.

She was just a friend, _seriously_.

Honestly, why couldn't humans glance once at them and walk away without assuming _something_?

False rumours sparked and swirled around the apartment building but dissipated when Annabeth got herself a boyfriend, some cold, emotionless prick named Percy Jackson who actually lived in the apartment above them. Nico considers him as an asshole because they guy would shamelessly flirt with Annabeth, _constantly._ Every single morning since Percy and Annabeth began dating, the prick would knock obnoxiously on their door and would come in unceremoniously like he owns the _damn place._

Adding to Nico's dismay, the prick would spend almost every hour of the day with her and suddenly pull her into a deep kiss if he wanted her undivided attention. Nico can't even hold a civilised conversation with her anymore because her lips are suctioned to Percy's. Not to mention he knew as many things about Annabeth as Nico did himself—well, not _everything,_ but still a good amount. And even though he pretended to be some cool, nonchalant bastard -who pretends like he doesn't believe in love- , Nico can clearly see the way he looks at Annabeth when she wasn't looking. A gaze filled with fiery passion that doesn't solely resemble lust. Almost reminded him of something about himself towards a particular blonde haired boy. Almost.

Despite expanding to Nico's annoyance, with Annabeth having her boyfriend with her almost all the time, people would stop pestering him about her being his girlfriend/sex buddy. Finally, he would be living in peace.

Or so he thought.

A few _fucking_ weeks after Percabeth became exclusive, a third roomate moved into their apartment, unofficially at least. _Unofficial_ because the guy spent so much time with his girlfriend to the point where he practically lives here. He would come over after work claiming he wanted them to have dinner together -in which Nico becomes the ultimate third wheeler- and would stay the night without any trouble because Annabeth has a small section in her closet dedicated for _Percy's_ clothes.

No paperwork, no lease signed, none. Just a couple of suitcases and smiles and an unwilling hand shake from Nico's part and the next minute, there is a third occupant in the apartment.

A green-eyed six foot something man with naturally tousled jet black hair walked in on a sunny Sunday, rolling in two large suitcases that Nico believes contained his belongings. Nico despised him since he first laid his eyes on his devastatingly dazzling smile. Damn those rows of pearly white teeth. With do assholes always have the best teeth in town?.

Nico wants to hit his head with a watermelon for finding Percy's face remotely attractive.

Why do his hormones do this to him?

Percy, in Nico's perception, is the epitome of an asshole.

Percy always lowers the thermostat to make the apartment ice cold, he left his clothes everywhere (even his damn _boxers_ , who the hell did this prick think he was). Due to Percy's healthy eating regime, all the junk food in their cabinets were cleared out to make room for his organic _stuff._ Oh, Nico wouldn't call that food because they were simply preposterous. Nico is a college student who consumes coffee religiously, he needs caffeinated drinks instead of _pressed_ juice. That shit is wank. If he wants juice, he'll get some from Tesco that costs solely a dollar.

Like vegan chicken? There ain't no such a thing as a vegan chicken. Everybody knows that it is some mysterious concoction that appears like meat compressed in a polystyrene wrap. Coincidentally, Annabeth _loves_ to cook for him, and Annabeth's cooking is usually specifically for _Nico._ Served during the two friends' special dinner time which does not occur often due to their busy schedules.

Worst of all? Annabeth somehow kept up with Percy's insanely demanding sex drive. Lately, the early hours of the morning would be filled with absolute horrific sounds. Moans and thumps of something colliding with the thins walls resonate throughout the decent-sized apartment. Nico shudders thinking squeals of _'Percy!'_ Not to mention Annabeth had a vocal range of a fucking banshee.

It's so astonishing to behold the usual polite, reserved and conservatively dressed Annabeth to transform into this _wild sex machine_. Nico doesn't know what kind of trick this guy does in the bedroom but since they began dating, Annabeth's nether region seems to dampen every single time she lays her eyes on her boyfriend.

What was so damn great about him anyway? Just his presence alone was like an aphrodisiac or some shit. Maybe it was in his weirdness cologne, or maybe it was 'cause he was in really great shape (but Nico's own muscles can compete with his any day), or 'cause he wasn't the ugliest bastard he'd ever had the misfortune of laying his eyes on. Nico can't help but find him attractive, he as a sexually active gay man has the right to judge a persons physical appearance.

But whatever, as long as she was fucking happy. Which she was. She laughs easily, her mouth always curved up into a smile (probably because she is _always_ thinking about the prick), her robotic shoulders were less tense, pranced around the kitchen at odd hours of the day, baked all sorts of goods and even made Nico's favourite meals out of the blue. The prick knew that if he ever made Annabeth sad, or merely disappointed, Nico will surely castrate him using a dagger, and he seemed to heed the warning pretty well.

Excellent.

He could deal with creaks of the bed, thumps on the walls and moans seeping through the cracks, without difficulty. He would just turn up the heavy metal blasting through his over-the-ear headphones and drown out the noise. He previously lived with Jason and Reyna, besides the two bantering like two lions claiming their territory, the two _mighty_ praetors _fuck like absolute rabbits._ Dealing with his current challenge is about to be a piece of cake.

As long as he never caught them, there wouldn't be a problem.

He even went through the lengths of forcing Annabeth to sign paperwork of confidentiality, blatantly stating that they shall satisfy their inappropriate needs _solely_ in the bedroom or anywhere outside their tranquil apartment.

If it weren't for Percy's desire to break his rules and completely ignore their agreement.

An annoying little piece of shit.

Nico's nightmare turned to reality on a sombre Friday night.

Trudging his feet home, exasperated from a long day's work, his mind drifted to the Jacuzzi stationed on the balcony of their apartment. Nothing like a good, long soak with solid jet streams shooting into his shoulders to end an annoyingly longest day. One of his coworkers wasn't able to attend work because of some family emergency, resulting in Nico compelled to do a double shift. He was stuck standing stiffly behind a cash register while attempting to force a genuine-looking smile in front of the customers for nearly twelve hours!

Do avoid any delays of his relaxation time, Nico had texted Annabeth earlier and asked her to prepare some materials for him to enter complete tranquillity. No one wants to deal with a grumpy Nico di Angelo on a Friday night especially.

When he came home, he found all his requested belongings ready to go, courtesy of Annabeth -a pair of swim trunks, a towel, waterproof music player to relax pre-loaded with some heavy metal tunes. Quickly getting ready, he walked through the patio and kicked the door open, his tense muscles eager to rest, until-

Nico's hand froze on the doorknob, the vein on his arm popping due to abrupt shock and rage. He stared dumbfoundedly at the shameless couple currently rutting against each other enthusiastically.

"Ah… it's so… slippery…" Annabeth whimpered while desperately grasping the edges of the jacuzzi.

"Fuck, Annabeth, that's so— _ngh_ —"

" _Ahh_ , Percy!"

His gobsmacked stupor changed drastically when the squeal registered in his mind.

Fuck no. Oh, _fuck no_. Nico loosen his grip on the door knob to avoid breaking it before storming forward, only to grow livid at the sight—the black-haired prick sitting at the edge of _his_ jacuzzi, with Annabeth straddling his lap with her legs hooked on his sides, her bikini top coming undone with his face in her neck and her cheeks flushed from something other than the heat.

In the middle of an Annabeth's wanton moan, Nico cleared his throat to make his presence known. Annabeth's eyes suddenly shot open, mouth still ajar, freezing like a deer in headlights as her face whipped to his and eyes gradually bulging . She instantly clung herself to Percy, shrinking herself into Percy's chest to shield her bare body from Nico's eyesight.

"Nico!" Annabeth shrieked.

" _My_ jacuzzi for god's sake! Can you not comprehend the statement you're not allowed to fuck elsewhere besides the bedroom'. It's a fairly simple rule!"

"Look, I can explain-" Annabeth tried to explain but Nico cut her speech.

"You tainted Sprinkler 5000! How dare you!"

With her face flushed a deep pink tint, Annabeth thankfully had the decency to tie her bikini strap back up while crying excuses that sounded gibberish through Nico's anger induced mind, "I didn't think You would be home this soon, and Percy was helping me clean the stray leaves around the balcony before things escalate , and—and—can _ugh,_ can we please discuss this later?" She begged helplessly at him.

"Oh gee, is this a bad time? Too busy being fucked balls deep by your boyfriend?!"

"That's not at all what I meant."

"Forget it! I'll just use Leo's place, _dammit!_ " Nico snarled, passing a hand through his already rugged hair. His eyes flickered to Percy, who didn't so much blink under his menacing glare while Annabeth buried her mortified face in his neck, unable to do anything to escape her state of undress because, Nico assumed, her underwear was ripped by _Percy._ Arrogant bastard.

Percy's emotionless stare struck a nerve inside of Nico, "What are you looking at?!" Nico spat angrily at him. Only to grow even more enraged when Percy raised his dark eyebrows challengingly and his lips quirking upwards forming a mischievous smirk.

"Nothing," Percy replied nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders proceeding to prop his elbows back against the rim of the jacuzzi. "Nice jacuzzi."

He curled his lips in a wicked smirk, and Nico ultimately saw red.

* * *

The second time Nico's mind got polluted by pornographic images was yet again on a Friday night. A cloudy and peaceful Friday night. Nico just got home from his classes and was lounging on their comfortable couch, unwinding languidly with a flute of champagne and a bowl of chips wearing flannel pyjama pants and fuzzy socks.

He was leisurely taking a sip of cold champagne when he heard distant voices from the kitchen.

"What are you making again?"

"How many times do I have a repeat? Brownies, seaweed brain."

"Hm."

"Do you want a taste. I remembered you telling me you love cookies."

Percy then grumbled, "Well a brownie batter is the contrast to a cookies batter. I refuse to eat batter with raw eggs and unevenly stirred flour."

"They both contain the same ingredients accept a few minor differences like quantities and...textures."

Silence then filled the occupied apartment. Nico thought perhaps Percy had left to occupy some other activity but proven wrong when a husky suddenly whispered lowly, "Rather taste you,though. Have I ever told you I favour milky consistencies more than anything else in the world?"

Nico rolled his eyes, shifting forward before grabbing his headphones from the coffee table and sliding them over his head. Thoroughly blocking out the affection the couple was displaying. If he had a sensitive gag reflex, he would be bounding to the toilet right in a few seconds. Flipping his thick novel open, he resumed reading.

Nearly an hour later, Nico closes his book when his eyelids began to droop and his head began to bow downwards. He stood and extended his arms above his head, stretching out the sore muscles and joints in his back. Nearly purring when he heard a vivid _'pop'_.

He bent over to retrieve his champagne glass perched precariously at the edge of the coffee table. He rubbed his left eye with his index finger, brushing off his crusty eye discharge. Walking into the kitchen without checking if the coast was clear was the biggest mistake Nico has made.

 _Crash!_

His head immediately snapped up, eyes narrowing at the sound.

"Oh—hah— "

"—C'mere—"

"— _Ah_ —"

Nico felt his blood run cold and immediately rounded the corner, thinking a tragic accident occurred only to feel an immediate urge to puke, his olive skin turned green out of disgust. His hand would have dropped the champagne flute if it weren't for him gripping the stem so tightly until his bony knuckles turned pale.

Apparently, a precious porcelain plate fell from the granite counter and crashed to the ground where it broke a million pieces, covering the tiles with small shards of glass, risking an injury if someone happens to step on them.

On the kitchen counter— _the fucking kitchen counter_ —with flour sprinkled on them and shit, was _Annabeth_ , on her back with her apron pushed up and a black-haired shirtless prick between her legs, rocking into her with his hands on her ass tilting her body higher. Annabeth, thank goodness the apron was covering her breasts and her nether region partially, was clutching the edge of the counter and covering her mouth with her right hand, stifling the _noises_ coming from it (she must have accidentally sent the plate flying across the kitchen with her flailing left hand) and Percy was still fucking her like they totally weren't aware of his fucking presence and as like fucking hell he was gonna sit and watch this—

" _Fucking hell!_ "

Annabeth tipped her head back and instantly flinched, letting out an ear-splitting scream. Percy grimaced at the sound, popping a finger in his ear and gradually slowing his movements until his hips stayed stationary. Nico practically blew steam from his nose, clamping his hand on the flute's stem, abusing the innocent glass merciless with a vein popping in his forehead.

" _The fuck is wrong with you people?"_ Nico managed to huff out between his deep breaths, inhaling raggedly through his mouth to avoid from breathing in the vivid scent of _sex_ in the air. He can't possibly explain a logical description of the smell; it's just not pleasant to conclude briefly. He's internally grateful he wasn't born with asthma.

"N-Nico!"

"Are you fucking with me right now?!"

"Actually buddy, she's more like fucking me right now" Percy made a circular gesture to the area below his navel, where it's abundantly visible that his penis was still buried deep in Annabeth. Nico's blush intensified when his eyes trailed over the wetness smeared on Percy's upper thighs and the shiny spot on Percy's chin that he can recognise as _cum._ Nico seemed to be more flustered than Percy was. "We're kinda in the middle of it, so do you mind..."

 _"Percy!"_ Annabeth screeched slapping him roughly on the chest. Percy responded by chuckling fondly and intertwining their hands, completely ignoring Nico's presence.

"You think this is funny, _seaweed brain?!"_

"N-Nico, I'm sorry, it slipped my mind that you were home."

"You what?! Did you forget I'm _right in the next room_ for the past hour!"

"Um—uh—"

"YOU DID?"

"I'm so sorry! But if you could just turn around so we can get dressed. This is kinda embarrassing."

 _"Kinda?_ Are you kidding me?"

"I'm kinda not. There's a draft blowing in and my body is getting quite cold-"

"I can warm you up-" Percy tried to slip in but was cut off by the naked woman sitting naked in front of him.

"Percy,you're making it worse. Shut up!"

Percy silenced promptly and Nico smiled triumphantly while muttering,"Fine," before swivelling around to give the couple some time to get decent, "You randy assholes have five minutes before I throw the _guy out."_

 _"_ The _guy_ has a name, ya know!" Percy retorted to his back while Nico waited, his patience vanishing with every tap of his foot. He stood there for literally 30 seconds before his ears perked up at hearing shuffling, predicting they were getting up and getting dressed. Turns out, his predicament was wrong, again.

" _Nah,_ Annabeth-"

"Don't keep going!"

"Percy-a- _ah!"_

Nico place both his hands over his eyes, shutting them exasperatedly feeling a headache building up rapidly, "Guys! I'm right here..."

"I would if Annabeth would stop squeezing so much—"

"I'm going to skin you both alive after this!"

"Can you leave for a minute. I'll clean everything until it's spotless after this," Annabeth moaned out, "Percy, _a-ah..."_

"Goddamnit," Nico muttered sighing aggravatedly.

Storming out of the room, Nico violently kicked his bedroom door open, grabbing a duffle bag from his bag before gathering all of his stuff in his arms and dumping them carelessly in the bag, shaking his head as he surveyed the disorganised, appearing much smaller with the piles of dirty laundry scattered around the room. He could fucking _hear_ them still going at it, the idiot's skin slapping against hers and Annabeth's pleasurable moans getting louder and increased in pitch until they were suddenly muffled.

Snarling, Nico bid a bitter farewell to his room before stomping out shouldering his bag, walking pass the couple making out passionately on the tainted as fuck kitchen counter (so much for ever selling the place, goddammit). He slammed the front door open, dumping his duffle bag outside the apartment and turning to put on his shoes.

The loud crash made the two-part, glancing over with glazed, half-lidded eyes. Annabeth spotted Nico bending over to lace his sneakers, his shaggy ebony bangs covering half of his flushed face.

Pulling away from Percy's demanding lips, Annabeth asked, "Where are you going?"

 _"MOVING OUT."_

The sound of a door slamming brutally rang throughout the once again silent apartment, Annabeth looked back at Percy, opening her mouth but felt her mouth went dry as she was left speechless from Nico's surprising reaction. Percy shrugged his shoulders innocently while giving her a perplexed look.

"I told you, he had a crush on me. He just couldn't stand my sexiness,babe."

Annabeth threw her head back, laughing.

 **Leave me a review whether you enjoyed it or not. Also, don't be shy if you want to request a prompt ;)**


	9. Drabble 9

**Prompt:** Alternate universe. Percy and Annabeth were childhood best friends who were inseparable, constantly stuck by the hip. But for particular reasons, they grew distant and began to resent each other. But somehow reconciled at the end.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Author's note:** Get yourself a drink and sit down comfortably because this chapter is _LONG_. This prompt is sent by **Shirubarein.** Thank you and I appreciate you so much for reading my story and dealt with my ever growing laziness to update.

* * *

Annabeth was incredibly astonished as she drove up to the Valdez's driveway, staring ghastly at the two-storey house located on a hill, overviewing the beautiful miles of Long Island. The details and architecture of the house could make anyone jealous. Everything was marvellous; beginning from the large arch windows to the wide double french doors up front. The whole house painted white while accessories like lamps, garage door and balcony railings were gold. From the left window, Annabeth was able to spot a large spiral staircase stationed in the middle of the room and through the right window, a white grand piano sat there, _how_ cliche _of them._

From first glance at this house, you could never have predicted a scrawny Hispanic man lives here..

She sighed and took the key out of the ignition, stepping out of the car, Annabeth deliberately took her time to close the door and took small steps towards the front door. Honestly, Annabeth _really_ did not want to attend this dinner, especially when Leo mischievously invited _him._ She already was forced against her will to attend their wedding- where she walked down the aisle partnered with _him._ Cut to two months later, here she was walking begrudgingly towards their _new_ home.

Like they really needed to rub their perfect lives more onto Annabeth's face.

Okay, Annabeth wouldn't admit this except to herself, but a fraction of her does feel bitter. How can't she feel bitter? She's like a twenty-six-year-old woman with a successful architecture career but still sleeps alone at night. She has been single since she graduated university three years ago and sworn off guys when she got her heart broken by a relationship that she has participated whole-heartedly for three years. In the present, however, she begins to regret her thoughtless decision as her heart breaks every time she gets an invite to a wedding.

Every single one of her friends is getting married.

Well, this one guy is still an eligible bachelor but _he_ is not quite her friend anymore, more so to acquaintances.

She went up the small steps leading to the front door, raising her fist to knock but paused abruptly as she stared at the golden plate screwed on the door. Written in cursive letters was, _'Leo & Calypso Valdez'._

She sighed frustratingly and knocked loudly, channelling her anger and bitterness into her rapidly moving fist. The door swung open revealing Calypso, her wavy caramel hair tied up into a messy ponytail with several strands framing her face, adorned by a light coat makeup and blush coloured lipstick, enhancing her Grecian traits. "Annabeth!" Calypso pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, rocking her back and forth. Annabeth laughed, slightly shocked by her strength and returned the hug warmly, missing her friend terribly.

"Come in, come in. It must have been so cold out there." Calypso ushered her in and took her coat away from her, storing it in the closet.

Annabeth stood stationary at the threshold, looking up towards the intricate carvings on the ceiling; appears to be letters written in Greek but to other people, it might seem like they were carved with extreme precision. She looked at Calypso, noticing newly that she donned a red and white checkered apron over her knee-length white halter dress.

"What's with the momma bear apron?" Annabeth mused ruffling the neatly tied ribbon at the back of the apron as she trailed behind Calypso.

Calypso laughed merrily, "Leo and I have been in the kitchen all day experimenting a few Thanksgiving dish recipes we thought would be perfect for a housewarming dinner."

"By Leo _and I_ , do you mean you are doing all the chopping and frying while Leo sits on the kitchen counter dipping his fingers repeatedly in the gravy?" She drawled sarcastically.

Calypso slapped her arm playfully, "Oh shut up. Despite what you think, Leo does contribute to housing chores."

Annabeth snorted, "If you are counting shrinking articles of clothing, setting a pot of water on fire and turning the backyard into a water park as _chores."_

"He decorates the house and makes sure all appliances work smoothly, does that count as chores?"

"No. That's what a normal person would do in a stable relationship. There's a reason why people keep a husband."

"And why oh why is that, my incredibly wise friend?"

"Because women are careless and we need someone to direct the blame for somethings broken. Men would fix or _replace_ the injured item as it signifies reliability and masculinity. _Duh."_

"You know what Annabeth, sometimes I do pity a twenty-six-year-old woman who is still acutely single," Annabeth rolled her eyes at Calypso's statement, purposely emphasising ' _single',_ "But you treat men like slaves, so I'm not surprised."

" _Slave_ is such a strong word. I'm just not interested at the moment, this girl has other priorities at the moment."

Calypso snorted, "Remember why Luke broke up with you in the first place?"

"That prick just couldn't bring himself to agree with my rational actions and sensible opinions."

"No! You were bossy and showcased your dominance in an exceeding level."

They were reaching the end of the hallway where there an arch entrance, leading towards the dining room. Two thin glass armoires were placed on either side of the arch, the left one displayed frames of old photographs when Leo and Calypso were in their youth. Some when they were infants, toddlers, preteens (a hilarious picture of Leo crying while holding a headless teddy bear) and the newest addition, pictures from their wedding.

The right one, however, brought a wave of unforgettable memories to the front of Annabeth's mind. Pictures were taken at Camp Half-Blood, a summer camp on Long Island that they all went to continuously from the age of twelve to seventeen. It was practically their home at one point. The warm cabins, the vast lake, the mess hall, the adventures they used to embark on in the forests. Annabeth recalled a huge wall made of cement that was initially created as a barrier that separates the camp and the outside world but the children creatively found a way to transform the dull, grey wall into a rock-climbing wall. They even managed to carve out wood or branches into weapons like spears, swords and daggers. Initiating activities like sword fighting or battle games.

Damn, she hasn't been there for nearly a decade.

A particular picture caught her eye and Annabeth's movements halted immediately. Placed at the back corner of the glass shelf was an old picture of Annabeth during the end of her first month at the Camp. They were standing nonchalantly in the middle of a strawberry farm, arms around each others' shoulders with wide grins plastered on their faces. Annabeth recognised Leo, Nico, Beckendorf, Clarisse, herself and _Percy_.

She remembers her first time stepping foot in the camp as if it were yesterday.

 _"Annabeth, hurry up!" Helen, her stepmother hollered loudly from outside the car. Knocking on the window repeatedly and viciously before taking her suitcase out of the trunk._

 _Annabeth shoved the door open and clambered out muttering, "I'm coming..." unenergetically._

 _"Here you go, sweetheart," Helen said setting the heavy suitcase on the ground and rolled the handle up before handing it to Annabeth._

 _"Do I have to go? Can't I stay home with you and dad?" The blonde preteen jutted her bottom lip out, pouting at the older woman, widening her grey eyes to successfully create puppy-like eyes._

 _Helen sighed crouching down to her level, "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you know we are renovating the house for the twins' arrival. You shouldn't be around all those bricks and dirt."_

 _"Why can't I share a room with the twins?"_

 _Helen laughed, "You might say that now but you won't like it very much when you are all grown up."_

 _Annabeth's resolve dropped at the thought of spending the next six years with twin boys, "Fine, but don't you dare do anything fun while I'm away and those boys better not arrive before I return." Annabeth pointed her finger at Helen's direction, feeling absolute triumph when the older woman nodded and held out her pinky finger._

 _"Promise," Helen hooked her finger with Annabeth's much smaller one, "You'll be fine, it's not every day you get to experience Summer by a lake," Helen hugged her closely, as close as her five-month pregnant stomach would allow them before releasing Annabeth and pushing her shoulders towards the camps' entrance, where a man with an overgrown beard wearing a worn-out leather vest awaited her._

 _Annabeth turned around and began walking with slow strides while rolling her suitcase behind her. The wooden entryway was made out of marble. Two cream-colored columns with vines wrapped around the entire length like slithering snakes. A sign held up at the top with ' **Camp Half-Blood** ' carved raggedly into the marble. Annabeth was looking up at the attention capturing structure, it looked as if they stole it from a Greek God's throne room._

 _"Magnificent isn't it?" Annabeth was startled from reverie as a deep voice interrupted the silence. She discovered it was the man Chiron looking down at her amused._

 _Annabeth's eyes zeroed in on the gold pendant hanging the man's neck._

 _ **Chiron**_

 _Written in the middle of the pendant, she presumed that was his name._

 _"Hello, I'm Annabeth."_

 _The man chuckled down at her, rising Annabeth's confusion, "Hello Annabeth. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Come with me, we shouldn't be wasting any more time." Before proceeding, she looked backwards to her father's car, seeing her parents waving enthusiastically before her father stepped on the gas pedal and drove off, a frown marred her face when the car was out of her eyesight beginning to miss them terribly. "Don't be sad, my dear, I assure that time will pass like a zephyr when you're having fun here," Chiron consoled her._

 _Annabeth gave the man nothing more than a timid smile as she stepped into the camp. Trailing behind Chiron, Annabeth tried to act casual but couldn't contain the aghast expression on her face._

 _She couldn't properly describe what the camp looked like, but she could barely comprehend what she was looking at. From the exterior, the camp seemed like a civilisation in the middle of nowhere but from the inside, however, was a whole different story._

 _"That is the big house where you can report any your problems to," Chiron pointed at a blue three-storey farmhouse. Surrounded by hedges and a fountain placed at the front, it looked like a million dollar home. She didn't get to chance to admire it further when a strong force abruptly collided with her, catching her off guard causing her to tumble down on her bum._

 _"Oof!"_

 _She looked up and met a pair of curious green eyes. Turns out the merciless force was actually a black haired boy around her age. Annabeth could tell he's one of the campers indicated by the orange shirt he was wearing, similar to the other children._

 _"Percy, Percy, Percy when are you ever going to stop being so careless. Help her up!," Chiron commanded with authority, "A gentleman-"_

 _"Always assists a lady in distress. I get it now," The boy, Percy, shrugged Chiron off as he unwillingly extended a hand out to Annabeth, helping her up, "It's not my fault she was in the way," He said under his breath but Annabeth, standing in a close proximity, could hear him vividly._

 _Annabeth crossed her arms, "Excuse me. You were the one who ran blindly."_

 _Percy narrowed his eyes, "Well you shouldn't be standing in the middle of a_ pathway _."_

 _"Oh, you little-"_

 _"Children, enough," Chiron chided them, "Resume your current activity now, Percy. Move along," Chiron waved Percy off to the direction of an arena._

 _Annabeth shook her head while looking where the insufferable went, "I bet you two will become best friends."_

 _She snorted, "Yeah sure, if everyone somehow dies."_

"You should talk to him, it's about time," A low raspy voice- that definitely wasn't Calypso's- spoke in her ear. So close she could feel the person's breath down the back of her neck. Hair standing on end, Annabeth's head turned cautiously, stance relaxing when she saw brown curly hair and her brain registered it was merely Leo.

"Dude! Don't startle me like that," Annabeth scolded the Hispanic man, slapping his arm quite brutally.

Leo laughed while clutching his injured arm, "Ow! This is what I get for inviting a dear friend for dinner at _my_ house."

She smiled fondly once the quirky personality of Leo Valdez surfaced, "C'mere squirt. I'll heal your non-existent wound," Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug; coming to the conclusion that she _did_ long for a hug from a friend. She hasn't been out of her house besides work these past few months, creating a borderline unhealthy sedentary lifestyle from the comfort of her desk.

"Aw, Beth, I miss you too babe," Leo murmured, "living on an island with nobody but your wife for two months can really drive a man insane. Especially, if you married the daughter of a successful millionaire. I felt like I was married to Kim Kardashian."

"I heard that!" Calypso shouted distantly from the dining room while she was setting up the table.

She pulled away from the hug, "Be glad a woman wants your Spanish-speaking ass, Valdez."

He slung an arm over her shoulder, steering her to the elaborate French dining table and, kindly, pulled out a seat for her, "Thank you."

"Red or white?" Calypso inquired holding two bottles of her favourite alcoholic beverage, also known as wine.

"Red."

"Coming right up."

Just as a loud popping sound in the room -a result from Calypso pulling out the cork from the wine bottle- a vibrant ringing sound of the door bell resonated throughout the large house, signalling the occupants of somebody's arrival. Leo carefully places a casserole dish on the table before walking out the room to receive their guest.

"Percy, my man!" Leo shouted from the door.

Annabeth was reaching for a croissant from the wicker bread basket but she froze as her blood ran cold. Her blood vessels paused working momentarily when the unexpected -to her at least- visitor casually stepped into the silent room, all she was able to hear was the rapid pump of her heart when their eyes met. Wide green eyes met troubled grey ones. Mentally prepping herself, she took deep breaths attempting to get the blood flowing in her head once more so she can fully grasp the alarming situation.

She avoided glancing his direction but failed when he took a seat directly across from her, she opted to stare at the red wine poured into her glass, focusing solely on the trickling sound of liquid rushing out from the bottle. Inclined back and hands in his sweatshirt pocket; she wanted to punch him for representing a nonchalant demeanour compared to her stressed one.

Annabeth looked towards Calypso, a question etched clearly on her face. But the girl dodged from Annabeth's gaze and changed the topic. Calypso picked up a spoon and scooped up a generous piece of casserole for her. The distraction did assist Annabeth's anxiety, decreasing her worries as the delicious smell wafted into her nose, reminding her just how famished she was. Picking up her fork she dug into Calypso's delicious cooking. The next hour was a blur as her physical was set on autopilot as she only talked to answer a question directed at her and when she felt Percy's eyes on her, she moved from her seat, refusing Calypso's help, insisting on refilling her plate herself.

She added more food onto her plate and forced herself to swallow it even though her heart was threatening to escape through her ribcage and her stomach nearly exploding from excessive intake of food and anxiety swirling together.

Suddenly she felt the walls were closing on her. moving closer and closer towards her, sandwiching her until her skull crushed from the impact. Annabeth wiped her mouth with her napkin -clearing any remnants of food and lip gloss from her lips- before excusing herself and walking briskly out the back door. Feet moving by themselves, Annabeth somehow endured the waves of icy wind blowing ruthlessly at her. Each blow bit at her cheeks; leaving a stinging sensation.

 **/ _alternate to Percy's POV/_**

As their eyes connected, Percy's chest constricted painfully. A bleeding wound that he has buried deep into the depths of his soul for the past five years. For half a decade, an ache has been haunting him constantly. Every time it does, it crushes him like a sack of bricks; both physically and mentally.

He had been attempting to flee from this dreadful but he was told that a certain blonde was invited to the dinner. Going to the Valdez's house made all sorts of emotions to hit him, especially since they reside in a beach house, on Long Island -where he spent a large fraction of his childhood. With the couple around, he felt like a pathetic loser who has nothing better to access to on a weekend besides third-wheeling. The two were so lovey-dovey, it was almost sickening.

And for the most part, in the first time of his life, he was actually jealous of seeing them together. How nice it must be to have a significant other.

He admonishes himself for being such a coward but then not able to accept the consequences.

Percy can't even count the nights where he lay awake, staring at the ceiling but void of emotion. Not once he had shed tears since their _friendship_ dissipated like it never happened -like they knew each other- he thought himself as unworthy of tears because of the agony Annabeth had to endure, _alone._

Five years.

Has it really been that long?

For half a decade, he had played around with countless of women as he denied his feelings, blaming it was merely his libido and resisting the urge to obtain any information that pertains her.

He missed her.

He genuinely did.

Not a day passes by without the blonde haunting him – those mesmerising grey orbs, her warm smile, those soft blonde locks that would cascade in waves down her back. Her serene voice, her sweet laughter, her warm hugs, the cuddles they used to share – he missed them all.

Leaving her was the biggest mistake he made.

 _"But, why?"_ Was the question that lingers and bounces off the walls of his mind, why had he took such drastic measures solely to avoid an awkward confrontation between the two friends. Fear was his ultimate excuse in his young and reckless mind -fear of losing the friendship they had built- but it was utter bullshit.

He was nothing but a fucking coward. He wasn't able to muster enough bravery to tell Annabeth the truth; regarding his feelings towards her.

Percy stared emotionless at the foam accumulated on the surface of his coffee. Even though people don't usually opt for such a bitter beverage during a dinner but Percy preferred it than alcohol. Percy felt compelled to steer away from alcohol since one dreadful day that happened five years ago.

 _He found her in a dingy bar in downtown New York. Surprisingly, the bar was overflowing considering it's a weekday night. A dimly lit bar established in an abandoned basement a few blocks away from their apartment building. The lanterns hung on each corner of the room cast a timid spotlight; allowing privacy for the booths and sensual lighting for the dance floor._

 _His eyes scanned the place, overlooking sweaty moving bodies, finding a head of a blonde quite easily. His target was slouched on a bar stool but her attention seemed to be occupied by the bartender- a middle-aged man with thick greying hair and an overgrown beard. Approaching the two figures, he noticed a blazed scented candle flickering feebly, dripping thick translucent wax onto the bar. The ceiling and walls bedecked with polished colourful fluorescent lights made him feel intoxicated and dizzy._

 _Percy sighed frustratedly when the blonde downed a shot carelessly knowing she doesn't tolerate alcohol very smoothly, she seemed almost unkempt with her mussed hair and crumpled clothes. He straightened up and surged forward when he saw her reach for another shot of tequila. He went to her side quickly and snatched the glass from her._

 _"Hey! Give it back," Annabeth slurred extending her arm out to retrieve it back but her flailing caused the glass to nearly fly out of his hand._

 _He clutched both of her wrists and held them to his chest, "What are you doing here? You know you despise hangovers," He hissed, pulling her close when a drunk guy almost stumbled into them._

 _"Why are you concern, huh? It's not like you ever cared..." She blinked dopey at him before dropping her head drunkenly on his collarbone._

 _Pery narrowed his eyes when he could smell the alcohol on her breath, so strong it empowered her perfume, "What the hell? C'mon, I'm taking you home."_

 _She grasped the end of her stool tightly, not allowing him to drag her home without using force, "Noooo. I was just having fun. Stop killing the mood you buzz killer.."_

 _Percy rolled his eyes before sighing dejectedly and hook one arm under her knees and the other under the shoulders before lifting her up bridal style; internally thanking his hours at the gym because for a five-foot-five petite girl, Annabeth has quite some weight on her bones. Walking out of the bar, Percy didn't notice the cold air due to his leather jacket until he felt Annabeth shivering in his arms. He looked down, seeing goosebumps rose on Annabeth's bronzed and wondered why the hell this girl went out -in the middle of winter- wearing a flimsy sleeveless top. He opened his car's door and gently laid her in the back seat because she was too intoxicated to stay upright._

 _While driving home, he thanked the gods above they were less than ten minutes away and traffic was non-existent. Annabeth's incoherent babbling from behind and his knackered state made his head spin even more. Especially the blinking rear lights made him feel like a drunken fly._

 _Half past midnight, the door to his apartment swung open and Percy staggered in with Annabeth cradled in his arms -literally cradling her like a baby. He contemplated tucking her on the sofa but the chilly air made him recoil from that thought. He walked to his bedroom and carefully set her on her feet, making sure she wouldn't fall, he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. Returning to her, he caught him off guard as she abruptly hooked her fingers in his belt loops and tugged him closer, smacking a wet salivated kiss on his lips._

 _Looking with wide and surprised eyes, he blinked owlishly before ignoring her attempts to grind their hips blaming it on her alcohol induced state. He walked to his kitchen and took out a chilled bottle of water and a tube of aspirin. Stepping into his room once more, he was pleased to see Annabeth was sitting demurely on the bed. Sitting beside her, her fed her the pill when she refused to move and tip her head to assist with gulping down the water._

 _"Are you cold? Because I could lend you my-"_

 _"How was the business meeting?" She spoke her voice eerily low._

 _"It was...fine." Percy got confused when Annabeth's expression faltered. Is she mad that he cancelled their promised dinner to attend a meeting with his father's company?_

 _She turned her head robotically, staring at him with dead eyes, "Did you get the job?"_

 _"Um, they were considering it but judging by their faces, I think the results will be positive. Besides, my father owns the company, I think they are compelled to take me," He tries to insert humour in his answer knowing that he's terrorising on a sensitive topic. He loathed discussing this particular issue with her simply because of the inevitable outcome if he managed to get employed._

 _"So you're really moving to Seattle by the New Years."_

 _His palms became sweaty, "Yeah..."_

 _"Have you found a place to settle yet?"_

 _"Well, Leo lives there and his apartment has three bedrooms so... I'm sure he will allow me to move in with him."_

 _Annabeth stood up and walked to the window sill, sitting soundlessly on a seat while staring solemnly. Percy's confusion transformed to concern, "Are you okay?"_

 _Her bitter laugh sounded malicious, "Am I okay? What a stupid question. I am far from okay, especially now that you are leaving me for the next three years to be employed as some kind of wealthy tycoon."_

 _Percy furrowed his brows, "What's wrong with that? We talked about this, I thought you were fine with me leaving."_

 _"Fine?!" He flinched at her boisterous tone, "How can I be fine when my best friend is leaving me like I mean nothing to him. Like our friendship means nothing to you! Like these nine years means abso-fucking-lutely nothing to you."_

 _"'Beth," his voice steady and calm despite the almost imperceptible shake of his hand grasping her arm. The woman seemed to take his reply as a sign that he was listening and resumed mumbling._

 _"Don't call me that," she reproached as she sat down. "You know I hate it. Why would you do this, Percy?"_

 _"Why else do you think I do it?" he asked as he hugged her shivering form to his chest, "My father needs me to take over once he retires in a few years. He claims I need professional training to prepare for 'CEO life' as he calls it."_

 _She chuckled. "You haven't changed," she remarked, pulling out from the hug, brushing a stray hair from his eyes, "The same goofy idiot you were as an eleventh grader," She stroke his left cheek tenderly, "Minus all the dark circles under your eyes, you haven't aged a day, Perseus. Damn you._

 _He smiled slightly. "Neither have you," he countered. She had never been what you might call beautiful; she was tall and petite with soft, blonde curls framing her face, her nose was long and a little crooked at the bridge, she had a small mouth, and piercing grey-blue eyes that seemed to look right through everything. Her body, currently as a twenty-one-year-old is marvellous. Percy isn't too oblivious and blind to appreciate a woman's curves; even if that woman happens to be his best friend. Her form has definitely filled out with her plump breasts, small waist and curvy hips, Annabeth is unquestionably an eye catcher._

 _The silence returned, filling the room with suffocating stuffiness, two adults standing while gazing at each other in absolute silence. Percy was the first to break it. Clearing his throat unnecessarily, "I'm sorry."_

 _She shrugged lightly as if the matter didn't concern her. "Don't apologise. Would've happened sooner or later. Better sooner, It'll hurt less," Her head dropped forward, he moved to put a hand over hers but thought better of it, pulling away and settling for running it through his hair instead. "Why do my instincts tell me, that our arrangement isn't going to work after a few weeks," She trailed off, dropping her gaze to his socks clad feet._

 _Percy cupped her chin and shifted her face, "Hey, don't say that. It's just a six-hour flight. Especially now that we both have stable jobs, we can visit each other all the time. It's not like I'm moving London or anything."_

 _"But you've met people who try to engage in long distance relationships. They never work out, it's too restraining and complicated."_

 _"First, we are not a couple and second, it's you and I. Annabeth and Percy. Wise girl and seaweed brain. The genius and the clueless. Bratty and pouty. Einstein and fish head. Athena and Poseidon-"_

 _While he was babbling he failed to notice her heated gaze on his moving mouth and her arms circling his neck while inching her head closer to his. The nex thing he knew, her soft lips -that he has been dreaming for since high school- were on his and her tongue was licking his bottom lip. As hi attempts at resisting were deemed useless, he closed his eyes and succumbed to the kiss. Moving his lips against hers but not allowing any tongues involve._

 _Wrapping his arms around her torso, he inhaled the perfume of her skin as he traversed her neck and collarbone, his tongue darting out to taste the flesh in the hollow of her neck before moving back to claim her lips again. Lost in his onslaught against her senses, her hand wound itself into his hair and pulled him closer. He groaned against her and pulled away, fingers flying to her face to retract her lips from his. She sat, immobile, breathing heavily as she watched him pace the length of the room, always staying as far away from her as possible before he spoke. "We shouldn't have, you're drunk, we can't, we should not, no, no, no, no," He mumbled running his hands through his hair feeling regret sinking into his stomach. Regret that he genuinely liked kissing her._

 _His lips were on hers._

 _Their saliva was mixing._

 _His hands all over her abdomen._

 _They cannot be doing this. Especially when he had an announcement to make that night. A farewell should be commenced as he was leaving the state in less than ten hours._

 _"Percy..." A soft, desperate voice called for him from across the room._

 _He paused mid-pace, glancing over at her approaching him cautiously as if he were a caged tiger. His eyes widen as he roamed downwards that somehow when he was pacing, she had discarded her jeans and was standing there casually. In her halter blouse and white panties that barely covers anything besides her vagina._

 _She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his neck -her thumb stroking leisurely-, "You should stop being so noble. I'm a competent woman who is completely defenceless and is interested," The drunken slur was gradually returning to her speech, warning him that she was not in whole control of herself. His walls cracked however when she grabbed his right hand and trail it down her clothed stomach and over her covered mound; which is blatantly damp, "Can't you feel it, Perseus?" She guided his forefinger to press against her clitoris, "Can you feel how wet I am. So wet that it is ruining my panties," She let out a perceptible groan, "My lacy panties wet all because of you. Don't you just want to let your animalistic instincts to take over and rip them off of me."_

 _Her voice dropped to a seductive rumble, dark eyes rising to meet his. "Hear me scream your name while you pound into me. I know you have wanted to fuck since we were in eighteen. I recognise the look you give me when we're at the beach, me wearing my revealing bikini and my body soaked by sea water. Look down and witness how ready I am for you," He dared a glance and saw that she had pushed his fingers into her through her panties, the fabric creating a frustrating barrier._

 _"But-" He stuttered but she cut him off._

 _"I want you, Percy. Please..." The seductive purr and her batting her eyelashes broke his restraint entirely._

 _This time he didn't hesitate. Percy pulled her flush against him and kissed her hungrily, pressing his inactive thumb on her bottom lip appointing her mouth to open and allow his tongue to enter, roaming her mouth with his tongue, he could taste the alcohol, bitter and sticky along the flesh of her mouth. She gasped out, throwing her head back against the heady sensation of his lips as they moved down from her mouth and along her neck, his teeth nipping at her pulse as it raced along with her heartbeat._

 _His fingertips gliding down to find the zipper to her dress. Tracing the metal clasp, he began to pull it down, opening the skin of the blonde's bare back to the cool air of his bedroom. While she shed the garment, he took off his shirt. No bra, no barriers for their upper bodies. Her supple breasts flattening against his hard chest aroused him even more. Their tongues met and he growled appreciatively, palming her ass and pushing her hips into his. She tore her lips from his demanding ones, "Bed, now."_

 _He nodded, quickly disposing his pants before bending down to pick her up bridal style, carrying her partially naked body over to the bed before gently laying her down against the sheets. Meeting her eyes for a moment as he shifted onto the mattress and planted his arms on each side of her head._

 _She gasped his biceps while panting like a dog in heat, "Why haven't we done this before?"_

 _"Because we're both fucking idiots." His lips pressed against hers and she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She made a small noise when he nipped her lower lip before pulling away, trailing aimless kisses along her jawline and down her neck._

 _"Mm…" she sighed, tipping her head back as his tongue glided over her quickening pulse. Hand strategically placed on his chest, right on top of his beating heart. She could feel the hurried thumping the muscular organ was making. She bent her legs to cage his hips, patience receding when she noticed he did nothing besides working on a love bite. Repeating the same motion of alternating between sinking his teeth into soft flesh and lapping it with his tongue to soothe the wound. She mewled when his rough fingers palmed her breast, her soft breaths puffing against his cheek while her eyes rolled close; succumbing to the torturous pleasure._

 _"Yes..." She moaned threading her fingers through his unruly black locks. She set the feet flat on the bed as leverage to thrust her hips upwards towards his. Grinding his erection with her wet folds with only a thin barrier of underwear separating them. "...want you..."_

 _He needed no other persuasion and words suddenly seemed overrated. "Fuck—" he hissed through grit teeth, pushing himself off her. Her lashes fluttered, glazed eyes rising to his, only to find his gaze trained on his boxers where a visible patch of her dampness had soaked through her panties. Her heart raced at the sight, his nimble fingers working hastily to slip her panties off and discard his boxers while his chest heaved in ragged breaths._

 _His breath hitched as he drunk in the sight of her, marvelling in how collected she appeared lying naked on his sheets. He ran his hands across her shoulders, rubbing his palms in circles along her creamy skin, trailing to her sides and brushed feebly on the underside of her boobs. They were both equally desperate for human contact and this may be the appropriate solution. He kissed her like a man starved, pushing his tongue roughly into the hot confines of her mouth and all patience flew out of the proverbial window, her nails scraping down his exposed back leaving tracks of red marks. He trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulder until his lips latched onto an erect nipple, his tongue swirling with hers as if they were performing a pirouette, and her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him closer, holding him against her._

 _He removed his mouth and she moaned at the loss of contact. He kneeled on the bed -proudly showcasing his erection- and grabbed her legs and extending them in the air. Gripping both ankles in one hand, the other hand sliding down the underside of her calf, knee and thigh before slipping between her legs. He chuckled as hi index fingers circled her clitoris, "I barely touched you and you are already dripping for me," as she thought he would release her legs, her assumption was incorrect. He grasps her ankles and hooks them around his hips instead._

 _Annabeth gasped feeling absolutely flabbergasted as all her body parts below her shoulders was suspended in thin air, supported solely by a pair of toned arms and her elbows. She arched her back when she could feel his erection brushing teasingly against her wet folds. The tip of his cock slightly wet with pre-ejaculation fluid and her juices mixed. Fisting her hand in the sheets, Annabeth squirms and buck her hips, needing some kind of friction to relieve the ache. The peculiar position, however, allowed constricted movements because Percy was cupping her ass so tightly, she was unable to wriggle much._

 _Stifling a groan, he buried his cock inside her as she crossed her ankles to allow a deeper penetration. He thrust into her repeatedly – blindly – letting his senses guide his movement; his erratic movements made pleasure coil in her stomach again and she dug her heels into his arse, pushing him deeper as their gasps grew louder and more breathless, and Percy's thrusts gained momentum. His hands fondled her ass and grip her thighs so roughly, she was sure it would leave irritated fingernail imprints. Her back arching, her body now shaped like a bridge and her face contorted into one of pleasure. She must've looked like a horrendous mess with her drunken state and her hair plastered to her forehead glued by perspiration on her face but she couldn't care less. Her only aim for the night is to reach a state of euphoria._

 _"Anna...Fuck.." he hissed as she squeezed against him; it was the first word either of them had spoken since his teeth had grazed her neck and she told him that she wanted him._

 _He was quick to follow after her, the euphoric contracting of her walls sending him over the edge as he grits his teeth and growled her name. Collapsing against her, the two panted heavily, their bodies a sweaty, flushed mess of tangled limbs. Gray eased off of her, glancing to the wisps of hair curled against her flushed cheeks as her dazed eyes met his._

 _Her whimpers and his groans grew more pronounced as she moved closer to release. "Please…" she whispered, angling his hips, he thrust forward, striking deep inside as a scream tore from her lips. She pleaded more and he obliged, slamming inside while pressing his thumb on her clit. Her moans came higher as his pace increases escalating to sloppy and uncalculated thrusts, her fists balling until her knuckles transformed to deathly pale. Before long she found herself caught in a wave of ecstasy, tossing her head back and riding the high as her legs squeezed around his hips before gradually slacking._

 _Percy felt the tingle at the base of his spine and he was quick to follow after her, the clench of her contracting walls sending him over the edge as he grits his teeth and growled her name. Not being able to stay upright, he collapsed against her, the two panted heavily, their bodies a sweaty, flushed mess of tangled limbs. Annabeth stroked the hairs at the nape of his neck, their breaths the only audible sound in the room._

 _After a few minutes, the bliss he felt when orgasming disappeared and the harsh reality eventually caught up with Percy. Realisation dawned on him like a tonne of bricks. His obligations and the pressure from his father's expectations weighing him down. It pained exceptionally that he had a flight scheduled at eight in the morning that would take him to Seattle. Knowing his ruthless father, any connections between him and any distractions must be eliminated immediately. That includes any contact from outsiders that is not associated with the company must not be accepted. He'll most surely have bodyguards eyeing his actions and personal assistants -controlled by his father- to scan every single one of his inboxes. For the next possibly three years, Percy will be leaving like a trapped animal. Pacing pointlessly and powerless to disobey. As much as Percy loathes inserting himself into the business industry, he really wants to be respected by his family and fellow cousins. Percy strives for the day when he can walk up to a multi-millionaire company with his chin held high and hear whispers surrounding him._

 _But is it really worth it to live in vast manors, own an island, have twenty sports cars as a millionaire but unable to voice his thoughts and opinions? Confined in the same routine every single day until he finds an heir to retire. Lead a life lacking a significant other. The title 'Eligible bachelor' may be pleasing and makes him look alluring but he honestly doesn't want that if he has to neglect his friendship with the only woman who he was able to capture his stoic heart._

 _He can barely interpret his feelings for Annabeth yet before he is whisked away to a place located two thousand miles away._

 _Worst part? He hasn't even told her yet!_

 _As much as he tried to prolong his time with her, Annabeth has unfortunately succumbed to slumber as he felt her breathing regulating and lights snores escaped her knackered unconscious form. Kissing her forehead, he smile softly down at her wishing he had more time to spend with her. The nine years of their friendship was inadequate._

 _He needs to ensure himself that they will meet again._

The sound of a silverware clanking against a plate broke Percy out of his thoughts. His senses heightened once again as he tried to detect the source of the noise. He looked up to witness Annabeth hastily wiping her mouth, excusing herself quietly and walking out through the back door. From years of being friends with her, Percy could easily identify what was putting her in a dilemma.

Calypso, who was seated next to him, touched his arm softly, "I think it's time you should talk to her. She needs you," Percy didn't need to be told more than once as he leapt from his seat -causing the chair to wobble and would've fallen if it weren't for Calypso's arm supporting the poor furniture- and nearly sprinted to the exit Annabeth used.

Swiftly stepping out, the cold wind abruptly assaulted him; intensifying his inner turmoil. As he stuffed his hands in his pockets, he could already spot Annabeth leaning against the wooden railing that separates the house from the beach. She looked absolutely beautiful, in Percy's opinion, with her long blonde hair billowing out behind her and her dress flailing being blown by the harsh wind. Receiving a burst of encouragement to, not exactly rekindle their friendship, but make amends with her at least.

He quickened his steps towards her, the rustling of his shoes against the pathway alerted her of his presence as to not startle her.

The sound of rustling shoe soles alerted Annabeth of another's presence. She closed her eyes, not exasperatedly, but anxiously when she could tell clearly it was _him_ emerging to console her.

She had wished to make a run for it but decided against it. She wasn't a teenager anymore, she needed to address this situation instead of fleeing and disappearing from the face of the earth. Without turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you leave?" he dared to ask, quivering. He gulped down nervously, afraid of her answer.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth leant her head back, inhaling deeply. Her blonde hair flowing against the wind like waves, how he longed to touch them, "I needed some fresh hair. Felt quite stuffy in these thick winter layers."

Her answer was laced with an apprehension which made Percy confused but hates the lack of confidence in her, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk?" Percy's nervousness rose when she stayed mum, "It's okay if you don't feel like it. I was just wondering since we haven't seen each other for so long-"

"Sure, let's take a small stroll. I think we might need it," She responded but kept her stoic facade up as she refused to meet his eyes.

Walking along a pathway that would lead them to a set of stairs leading to the beach, Percy eyed the well-decorated garden. The Valdez's sure had a lot of spare time despite being newlyweds who are trying to adjust to their new home. The gardens were unable to be appreciated because of the frosted fountain and various plants flopping over pathetically due to its wilted condition. The depressed and lifelessness of this particular area seemed to reflect their friendship.

Descending down the stairs, they seemed to silently agree as they walked wordlessly towards a wooden gazebo situated away from the lapping waves. As they sat at the edge, Percy felt bitter because the white curtains framing the gazebo and the fairy lights hung above them created a semi-romantic vibe. Couples usually come here to bask in their love, not two _acquaintances_ in their twenties who haven't been civilised to each other for five years.

Staring at the countless miles of sea in front of them brought memories to Percy's mind; he remembered it vividly as if it happened a week ago.

 _"You can't catch me!" A thirteen-year-old girl screamed delightedly, her small feet moving briskly while her head turned around constantly to take a glance at the boy currently chasing her. She chuckled and slowed her pace once she saw nobody behind her, "Seaweed brain, must've got confused with directions." She muttered while sitting down at the edge of the old dock, dipping her legs shallowly in the crystal blue water._

 _A few minutes of complete quietness enveloped the air, Annabeth began to get concerned with her friend. Assuming he got lost in the forest and got mauled by a bear or something, Annabeth shifted to stand up but screamed in horror when her ankle got caught and she was pulled brutally in the water._

 _Thankful she took swimming lessons, Annabeth hurriedly swam upwards and spluttered as her head surfaced from the water, glad she didn't drown._

 _Annabeth opened her eyes and squealed, "Oh my god, Percy you idiot!"_

 _Percy merely laughed at Annabeth's scolds, it sounded like ridiculous splutters in Percy's little thirteen-year-old immature brain. He laughed harder when she splashed water at him, "Stop laughing! You nearly killed me."_

 _His laughter reduced to chuckles of mirth as he used the ladder to haul himself out of the water -deciding it was too cold for a swim- before lending Annabeth a hand, "Stop exaggerating will you, I would've saved you if you had trouble."_

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms but a smirk slowly formed when her senses caught a whiff of freshly baked_ blue _chocolate chip cookies, Percy's favourite dessert and perhaps food of all time. She began running as fast she can towards the small cabin located in the woods. Annabeth jumped off the dock ignoring Percy's comment, "Where are you going?!"_

 _Her bare feet ran down a sand pathway that would lead her straight to her target, "The last one to reach back to the cabin gets the leftovers of the winners' cookies!" Annabeth challenged and her eyes widen when she heard footsteps bounding up to her._

 _"Oh, you are on!"_

Percy chortled, cutting through the silence ungracefully. He knows the deadly silence was because of a sore issue but he couldn't help it, he hadn't ever recalled the particular memory until now when he's facing a source of a bunch of their joyous activities they did ten years ago. Percy gulped, controlling his laughter and decided to explain himself when Annabeth did not produce a reaction. Like, at all.

"Do you remember when I pushed you into the lake and you got so enraged that you hunt for me throughout the whole forest?"

Annabeth chuckled demurely, "Oh yeah. That was fun. Not the swimming in a freezing lake until my legs almost fell off part but the bit where I attempted to grant your death wish."

He stared at her from his peripheral vision not able to fathom just yet that she was actually here. In the flesh, sitting next to him and participating in his effort to make small talk. Bypassers probably can't tell but from earlier memories of her appearance that Percy treasures in his brain, he identified how much she has aged and how spent her form looks. The dark bags under her eyes unnoticeable from indoor lighting because it is concealed by a flawlessly applied makeup. Her once thin and bland curls now modified to voluminous waves. He relishes the silence she rewarded him because they both knew that they had to discuss an important matter but kept stalling and postponing the inevitable.

He rubbed his palms together, flinching at the stickiness of perspiration, "So..." He began awkwardly feeling like he was a freshman on a first date. Sweaty palms, thundering heart of apprehensiveness and a throat parched like a man who hasn't drunk water in a month.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

"W-what do you mean...?"

Annabeth tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I think it's simply ridiculous if you intend a casual conservation."

"I..." He paused his explanation to swallow his accumulated saliva, "I t-think that there something we need to discuss."

"You _think_?"

"We _need_ to talk. We have been delaying an imperative discussion for too long."

She turned to him, raising her eyebrow, "I'm shocked you even remember I exist."

He tried to meet her eyes but Annabeth's soul seemed to be possessed and kidnapped to an alternate universe, located countless miles away. Her eyes were glazed with a faraway look, her mouth ajar and her skin decreasing a few tonnes. Percy got concern but pain swelled in his chest and his guilt reverberated when he heard her broken voice speak to him. Banished was the strong-hearted and confident Annabeth.

"It's as if you died..."

"What?"

"I-I was so lonely. You have no idea how clueless and pathetic I felt the moment you left. Clueless because you have always been my rock anchoring me to the surface, you were there when my parents got divorced, you were when I broke my first bone and you were the first person to withstand my uncontrollable attitude and unpredicted moods. You never gave up on me," Annabeth sniffled and for the first time in Percy Jackson's life, he was the main cause for Annabeth's heartbreaking tears.

"Anna..."

"I was so pathetic. That morning, waking up with a hangover was the least of my worries when I saw all your belongings had disappeared. Your closet completely bare, your toothbrush was gone and your warming presence...stripped violently. Everything felt unreal...like, like I woke up in a nightmare, unable to escape my own fears. My emotions were violated because I trusted you. I believed in you. I was convinced that you were a contrast to my mother. I thought you were different and would not leave me."

Percy shook his head in disbelieve. All this time, she was avoiding him because of a stupid misunderstanding, "Look, it's not like I left you without notifying you primarily. You knew for months at the time that someday or any day, my heartless father would be waiting at the front door," Percy stood up and ran his hand through his hair frustratedly while pacing, "prepared to kidnap me while planning ways to torment my emotional state."

Annabeth straightened her posture and her voice raised to match a reprimanding tone, "News flash buddy, you weren't the sole victim suffering from emotional torment. I lost you _and_ I was forced to dismiss any connections with most of my friends, who happens to somehow related to you because you freakish father prohibited me from receiving any information about you! Apparently, I wasn't worthy to be associated with any of The Big Three's descendants."

Percy faced her, "Stop being so narcissistic! I lost contact with my mother. My father relocated her to a mysterious address for nearly two years. Can you imagine an innocent woman forced to live on a goddamn island while trying a raise a mentally disordered son? You do not how much I regret missing Tyson's childhood. While I was making millions of dollars overnight, my _family_ is struggling both physically and financially!"

"You know what?!, I wish we never met each other. That way we wouldn't have to endure all this pain."

He stared at her incredulously, "You regret meeting me?"

She stood up, striding to stand in front of him, he could touch her chest with his if he moved two steps forward, "I never believed in a mythical creature called Santa who grants wishes but I'm taking a bet right now. I wish I wish, I desperately wish that we would've never become friends. That we bumped into each other and if I can regress fourteen years, I wished I had never gone to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe that would change my current state and my future wouldn't be obscured by these petty feelings for you. Meeting you-"

Mid-rant, Annabeth got so aggravated she had her hands balled into fists, nails digging into her skin. Percy saw this as a safety hazard -and he couldn't bear the sight of her tears. "Stop." Percy grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest, "Stop acting like a child, Annabeth!" She tried to free herself from him. "Stop it!" He yelled and she complied him obediently; too drained to restrain herself.

Annabeth looked up and their eyes met. They stared at each other for some time, with their breaths quicken and he could see lots of emotion passing through her eyes. He moved in closer and whispered, "Look, you can claim whatever you want but I know you well enough to recognise it's all fake. You're hurting, I can perceive that and I can't express,"

He closed his eyes and pressed their forehead together, "How genuinely remorseful I feel for not making an effort to acknowledge you all these years. I was stupid for thinking that you would wait for my cowardly ass. I guess I would've to start with an apology," He sucked in a breath throwing his pride out into the seas for a moment, "Annabeth Chase, I'm sorry. Will you...spare some kindness and allow me to restart our friendship. A chance to prove myself. Put the past behind us and let's start a _platonic_ bright future together."

Annabeth nodded getting teary eyed once again, "I'm sorry too. I don't regret our friendship at all. Because of my misunderstanding, I ruined our friendship. Creating a resentful wall between us."

Percy smiled. Before Annabeth could continue, Percy lets go of her wrists and -he did know what demon possessed him- laid a kiss on her lips. It wasn't even a proper kiss, a brief brush of lips would be more accurate. Lightly pressing his lips on hers for a second before pulling away but steadily instead of abruptly.

He blinked owlishly but faltered when Annabeth smiled cutely, "Platonic, huh?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Depends on what the future holds for us."

Annabeth tapped her chin with her finger, pretending to be speculating, "In that case..."

"Huh- wait, _AH!"_

She leant back, smiling innocently at him before he saw her palm swiftly moving through the air. Towards his face. Suddenly, Percy felt a jolt of force before a stinging pain infected his cheek. He held his hand to his heated and injured cheek, "What the hell?!"

"How dare you kiss a woman without her consent?"

Percy shook his head, his grunting gradually transforming to laughter. It's going to be one hell of a ride.


	10. Drabble 10

An alarm beeped with a monotonous rhythm early in the morning of what appears to be one grey and overcast day, sufficient to startle the occupants of the room from their ponder. Well, it at least interrupted a black-haired man from his deep slumber. Soon a light rainfall started the droplets of water hitting the glass creating a calming pinging sound. Eventually, a hand reached out from under the thick duvet to halt the bothersome contraption. Instead of starting the day, Percy tucked himself deeper into the covers, deciding that it was too early and attempted to achieve comfiness. He rolled over to lie on his side reaching an arm out to pull his bed partner closer; demanding assistance to combat the chilly air lingering in the vast bedroom. Even though the light drizzle outside didn't really create a shivering temperature but Percy just needed an excuse to cuddle with his beloved girlfriend.

Whom he was anticipating to cuddle but instead his hand connected with unoccupied space. Flailing his hand aimlessly, he tried to locate his girlfriend with his eyes closed. Of course, it was an idiotic idea since it was abundantly obvious that Annabeth was not there. Too lazy to sit upright, he dropped his head back onto the soft pillow. Remaining in his current position, Percy opened his eyes slowly and had to blink a couple times to dispose of his foggy morning vision. With newly stored moisture in his eyes, Percy was finally able to open his eyes and peek from under the covers. He willed his body to stay stationary because he was intrigued to see what Annabeth was doing while he's asleep.

Indeed Percy was alone in the large four-poster bed. Brushing back his annoyingly overgrown bangs -he seriously needed a haircut- he silently scanned the room. He highly expected Annabeth to be getting ready in the bathroom or lounging on the couch or like, be reading a book or something because she is Athena's daughter; the goddess of wisdom and knowledge. What he found instead astounded him.

There, on the windowsill seat, was his girlfriend. Sitting demurely with both her feet folded beneath her and her head propped up on her hands. Percy thought she looked incredibly adorable with her hair up in a loose ponytail while donning a grey sweater. It slipped off her right shoulder due to the large size. She didn't purposely buy a large sweater but it is actually his. Was. She took full custody of it when she moved in a couple months prior. He didn't mind a bit because he could buy hundreds more.

His eyes trailed downwards and were slightly disappointed to see that the sweater concealed his view of her bum. Annabeth has definitely filled out since defeating Gaea. Annabeth's no longer the skinny and lanky kid that she was before. Over the years, her curves have accentuated a tonne and due to consistent training, a pair of long and bronzed legs supports her upper body. His woman's body is definitely a magnificent piece of art. Percy highly appreciates her hours spent at the gym.

Percy watched like a creepy stalker as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear. She appeared to not be doing anything as she stared thoughtlessly out the window. The view from their vast penthouse is definitely a beauty. Overlooking nearly the entire city of New York, they could behold everything. From skyscrapers to pedestrians to rows of stores containing ridiculously overpriced items, you name it. Annabeth snags the rare opportunity to bask in the peacefulness and simplicity of their tranquil home. Percy considered rolling over and return to slumbering but looking at her further, Percy thought against it. He threw the duvet off of him, stepping out of his cocoon. He shimmied into a pair of new boxers, opting to wear something instead of walking around with his bare body. He ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair trying to tame his wild hair. He abandoned the fairly impossible task as he approached her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before bending down dropping a kiss on her shoulder and behind her ear before muttering, "Good morning."

Annabeth brought her right hand up to grasp his and intertwine their fingers. "Morning."

While continuing to drop butterfly kisses all over her face, he inhaled deeply and seem to be sucked into an imaginary bubble where the smell of vanilla and cinnamon monopolising his senses, "How was your sleep? It's still quite early," His husky voice spoke and he broke into a smile when he felt a shiver run down her spine.

Annabeth sighed and nodded, "It was fine. No nightmares, which is impeccable news," Annabeth paused and turned her head to peck his lips, pulling away with a giggle, "Besides, it's not the rise of dawn. It's nearly ten, you seaweed brain."

"Damn woman, it's a Saturday. Don't you understand the definition of a weekend."

Annabeth's timid giggle transformed into guffaws at Percy's petulance, "You're just too lazy for your own good," She reprimanded him while tugging his hand so he would take a seat adjacent her, but facing the opposite way from the window. He leant back against the wooden sill behind him and fiddled with their intertwined hands. They paused talking, opting to stare at the droplets of rainwater descending from the sky and landing on the window glass. Droplet by droplet, it happened repeatedly until the rain began to pour harder and the quantities became uncountable.

The silence was interrupted abruptly when Annabeth nudged a sharp nail against his cheek, "Stop that! You're breathing is annoying me," Annabeth said with a small pout.

He gave her an incredulous look," My breathing annoys you?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Yes. It's unnecessarily loud and obnoxious, you sound like you just ran a mile. Besides, it's tickling me."

Percy purposely moved closer and perched his head on her shoulder to further her annoyance, "Are you annoyed by my breathing or are you bothered by my mere presence?"

"I guess both." Annabeth shrugged her shoulders.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "But how do you expect to live with me for the rest of your life if you are annoyed by my presence?"

Annabeth looked at him, narrowing her eyes playfully, "This penthouse has, like, three bedrooms. I think I can manage to alternate rooms."

Percy laughed softly kissing her dainty hand interlocked with his bigger one, "What are your plans for today?"

"Nothing much."

Her clipped answer immediately notified Percy that she is hiding something from him, especially the slight hesitance in her features. Her eyebrows raised slightly, teeth nibbling her bottom lip and the index finger of her empty hand lightly tracing patterns onto her exposed knee. He tried to dismiss her dishonesty -he knew she would be aggravated if he excessively asked her questions- but his worries defeated his resolutions. He couldn't contain himself because they had been together since he was sixteen, she had been his partner during battles and most people considered them an unofficial married couple from their balanced and healthy relationship. He shook their connected hands, ensuring he had captured her attention, "What does nothing much specifically consist of?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Saturday, no schedule, equals brunch with Reyna," She replied, releasing his hand to trail her fingers down the length of his neck and halt at the crook of his collarbone, "You know we haven't talked for a while because she has been...missing from any outside communication. But I just want to see her today and make sure that she's okay and not planning something drastically stupid. I'm worried you know, she is my best friend and I haven't spoken to her in weeks and others haven't seen her either so-"

Percy interrupted her by crashing his lips to hers. He cradled her face with both hands to restrain her from moving, using his thumb to apply pressure on her bottom lip causing her mouth to part, allowing his nimble tongue to enter swiftly. She whimpered quietly and clutched his bicep tighter when his tongue slid against hers, the gentle caress a contrast to the vulgar kiss, it gave a feeling of indescribable pleasure as her toes curl beneath her. Although Percy's advances brought pleasure to her cold body, Annabeth couldn't prolong their affection as then she would lose track of time and accidentally miss her brunch appointment with her best friend. As much as it is endearing to spend her Saturday with her boyfriend, but she sees him every day.

Annabeth firmly plants her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back and thinned her lips to avoid his demanding mouth. Unfortunately, his persistent personality prompted his instincts to wrap his arms around her waist and latch his lips to the sole sensitive spot on her neck; his teeth nipping lightly to stray Annabeth's attention from her scheduled activities, "Don't worry too much I'm positive she is fine. The woman has golden canines as pets for the love of gods," He whispered huskily between pecking kisses on her cheek. Although his excessive affection felt pleasurable, Annabeth was determined.

So, instead of responding or retaliating negatively, Annabeth opted for a different technique. She sat stoically; not giving Percy any indication whether she enjoyed his ministrations or not. Her hands on his shoulders became slack, her back slouched and her face displayed no expression. Percy seemed to be smart enough to sense her sudden stiffness.

The groan emanating from her green-eyed boyfriend made Annabeth smile in triumph. They have been together for nearly eight years, but his childish antics have yet to cease. Annabeth didn't mind it slightly as it adds a spark of joy to her heart.

"I told you I am spending this weekend with Reyna. No excuses, I already bailed on her last week and you _know_ Reyna holds grudges better than your mother can make cookies!"

Annabeth got up from her comfortable spot, heading to the closet to change her attire. Picking out plain jeans and a thick wool sweater to combat the cold weather.

"Fine then, go. Just leave me alone in this boring apartment," Percy complained dramatically while tossing himself face first on the bed.

As she adjusts the sweater on her body, "I'm giving you permission to invite the guys over and do…whatever guys in their mid-twenties do."

"Aw, thanks, babe."

Stepping into the coffee shop that morning sent an aromatic waft of roasted coffee beans directly into her nostrils, setting a calming wave to replace the stress from architectural designs. This past week has left an abundant effect on her, stemming from late nights hauled in her office to early mornings hunched over her desk with her eyes barely open and the temptation to return to the warmth of her duvet pulling her like a magnet.

Scanning her eyes throughout the small, cosy café, it didn't take a ton of effort for Annabeth to find the black-haired woman of her search sitting in one of the aesthetically pleasing chairs with her back facing Annabeth.

Approaching quietly, Annabeth prayed that her steps were light enough without the small heels of her boots making any audible noise. Tapping Reyna's shoulder abruptly, Annabeth silently celebrated the slight jump Reyna made.

Sitting across from her, Annabeth forced her facial muscles to form a wide smile instead of a frown at Reyna's problem with poor self-care. The prominent bags lined underneath her best friend's eyes made a surge of concern and sympathy to well up inside Annabeth. She had been so busy this past week that she has failed to ensure her best friend's well-being.

"You don't have to feel obligated you know." Reyna's regal voice reprimanded her before she could even utter a word.

Setting her hands over Reyna's intertwined ones on the table, Annabeth offered her a comforting gaze instead, "I just want to know how are you holding up?"

Reyna sighed not meeting her eyes directly, "Not so good. His condition seems to be constant. I stopped asking so frequently when I heard the same thing being repeated every damn time."

As a result of being friends for such a long time, Annabeth knew how deep Reyna was in her sorrow, hence why she didn't bother to placate the girl because Annabeth was aware of the thin and delicate string keeping Reyna composed is alarmingly close to snapping and unleashing a tirade of emotions that Reyna has bottled for a fortnight.

A lifeless chuckle escaped her parted lips, "I mean how could I've been so obtuse and naïve. I _had_ a bad feeling sitting in my gut all along and yet, I thoughtlessly allowed him to go. I could've- no, I should've-"

"Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, you do not dare to blame yourself for what happened. Do not attempt to force yourself to feel guilty because it was _his_ responsibility as a noble member of the legion. He could've gone whether you protested or not. You know how Jason is, The Golden Boy, always gravitated to do the right thing. Is this why you haven't been sleeping and skipping meals? Because he got hurt when you were absent?"

Reyna let out a defeated breath, adjusting her beanie that evidently hides her messy and undone hair, "I…It has been a long time since he has gotten hurt this bad especially in an enemy's camp. I mean, a few broken bones could heal fairly quickly but for gods' sakes, it had to be a poisoned dagger instead. Do you have any idea how difficult it was to find a capable healer!"

Tracing her finger around the rim of the oversized coffee mug, Annabeth's throat contracted when she couldn't muster an intelligent response because hell if she were to be positioned in Reyna's shoes, she would've driven herself up a wall. Annabeth could empathize the feeling of being shoved in a situation where she had no control over. She recalled the moment when Percy was kidnapped by Hera. The sadness tagged along with emptiness can be overbearing until you are nothing but an irrevocable mess. Insistently overthinking scenarios and horrid images of the person you long for repeatedly surfacing to the front of your thoughts.

A shiver went up Annabeth's spine when the tiny chest of horrible memories began to become unhinged.

She stared blankly out the window to the streets outside. There is a particular reason a to why Annabeth consistently chooses this specific café to find a sense of calmness. When she observes the streets laden with people, it is a vivid reminder that she has no longer need to be worried about mythical creatures trying to kill her or a psychotic goddess trying to end the world.

The spark of realisation usually diminishes the darkness occasionally building up inside her. To be blunt, it kept her in her right mind. All though Percy provides a copious amount of comfort, sometimes it wasn't enough because, albeit the warmth of his love, Annabeth prefered to be left alone to piece her thoughts. The noisy atmosphere in the café reminded her of the mess hall in Camp Half-Blood where she used to sit on a table surrounded by her siblings. The clicking of coffee mugs helped Annabeth to envision clanking sounds of colliding swords.

It brought Annabeth to the happier, simpler times of her adolescence growing up in the confines of Camp Half-Blood. Running around naively across strawberry fields and playfully teasing the other kids. The peaceful fragment of memory could bring her either to tears or joyful laughter.

Tears when she recounted the faces that she can no longer see. Laughter when she realised how precious the memories were.

Before her thoughts were able to swallow her whole, a buzz from underneath the table burst her bubble.

"Yeah, hey." Reyna's urgent voice spoke into the phone held up to her ear by shaky hands. The terrified look on the black-haired woman's face was immediately replaced with a relieved smile by predictably good news on Jason's condition, "Oh my gods, are you sure? Y-yes I'm heading over there right now, " Reyna assured the caller with a nod before hurriedly standing up, not caring that she nearly knocked her chair over with her rough movements.

"I'm assuming Jason's okay."

A giddy smile spread across Reyna's, "It was Leo. He said Jason just woke up and there seems to not be any internal damages from the poison. Thank the gods the healer was able to extract the poison efficiently," Reaching over the table she could barely feel Reyna's peck of goodbye on her cheek before the girl disappeared from sight, "I'll call you!" Reyna exclaimed excitedly from the entrance.

Annabeth chuckled before shouldering her purse and heading back to her apartment where a certain green-eyed clingy man was waiting impatiently for her return.

* * *

Stepping into her apartment, she inhaled the therapeutic combined scent of Percy's cologne and a vanilla candle burning in the living room. Hanging her coat in the closet she found her said boyfriend lying unceremoniously on the couch watching reruns of a television that they both have watched an uncountable of times.

Shaking her head, the empty coke cans and popcorn bowl left haphazardly on the coffee table stroke an unsettled nerve inside her but Annabeth ignores the gnawing feeling of wanting to clean up. Instead, she opted to join Percy underneath the thick throw blanket. Curling her freezing toes and snuggling herself further into his strong arms to obtain his furnace-like body heat.

"How are you?" Percy's whisper muffled by her neck as she felt him nuzzling her.

She rubbed her nose against his, "Peachy perfect, " Annabeth whispered even softly, afraid to ruin the moment of bliss.

One thing that differed Percy from the memories in her mind was that he wasn't an image. He wasn't a figment of the bits and pieces that she was able to capture but instead, he was a physical embodiment of her hard work.

Her will to endure.

 _Percy_ is her spark of hope.

* * *

 **I didn't proofread so I might have accidentally missed a few of grammatical errors throughout the chapter.** **The ending was not as expected. But this drabble is dedicated to showing you what I, personally, envision would happen when they have grown up.**

 **I'm a loyal Jeyna shipper so if any of you felt dissatisfied with the pairing in this drabble, I'm sorry but I just think that Jeyna deserves justice! I mean how perfect could they have been together.**


End file.
